Harry Potter and The Sons of Revenge
by thebravegodric
Summary: Harry tidak akan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Harry harus mencari seluruh horcruxes. Harry harus mengalahkan Voldemort. Apakah Harry harus melakukan ini sendirian?
1. Live to the fullest

CHAPTER I:

Harry Potter menyeret kopernya yang besar dengan hati-hati mencoba untuk tidak bersuara. Seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Black ini memang sedang tertidur lelap. Tapi Harry tidak ingin mengambil resiko, sebisa mungkin dia harus keluar dari rumah ini tanpa membangunkan penghuni yang lain, terutama lukisan Mrs. Black.

Ketika dia mencapai pintu utama, Harry menarik napas panjang. 'Inilah saatnya', pikirnya. Ketika tangannya baru menggenggam gagang pintu, dia dikagetkan oleh suara dari belakangnya.

"Kau hendak pergi, Harry?"

Pikiran Harry sedang berputar keras sekarang. Dia tahu suara siapa itu. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah orang itu akan membiarkan Harry pergi atau akan mencegahnya?

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang Harry berkata pelan. "Sudah waktunya. Kuharap kau tidak mencegahku."

Orang di belakang Harry tidak segera menjawabnya, sehingga Harry berbicara lagi. "Apa kau akan menahanku?"

"Kau sudah cukup umur Harry. Aku tak punya kuasa untuk menahanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan sekali lagi tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan." Walaupun suara orang tersebut sangatlah pelan, Harry dapat mendeteksi nada khawatir dari cara bicaranya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

"Seorang diri?"

"Benar. Aku harus melakukan ini seorang diri. Aku sendiri tidak mengharapkan akan selamat dari misi ini. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajak orang lain?" Harry berkata dengan mantap.

"Ron dan Hermione tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti keputusanmu ini."

Harry menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Karena itu kau harus bisa membuat mereka mengerti."

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti alasan kenapa kau harus melakukan ini seorang diri. Order of Phoenix dapat membantumu."

"Jangan tersinggung. Tapi aku tidak dapat mempercayai Order lagi setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Snape. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin mengambil teman-temanku dari keluarga mereka, terutama setelah apa yang kulihat malam ini."

"Maksudmu pernikahan Bill dan Fleur?"

Harry tidak menjawab.

"Mereka memang tampak bahagia sekali. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat pada jaman perang ini."

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi pada Bill. Aku yang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi ini tidak punya hak untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka."

"Kau masih punya aku, Harry. Dan aku juga hanya punya kau seorang. Kumohon, pikirkanlah sekali lagi."

"Kau punya seorang auror cantik yang sedang menunggu keputusanmu. Relakanlah aku pergi. Kalau kau merelakanku, aku akan merasa mendapatkan dukungan dari kedua orang tuaku dan juga ... Sirius."

Mereka berdua hening untuk beberapa menit. Harry memang membutuhkan orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya untuk merelakan kepergiannya, hal itu akan membuat perasaan Harry jauh lebih baik, mendapatkan dukungan dari salah satu sahabat orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana Remus? Aku benar-benar butuh restumu." Harry membalikkan badannya untuk pertama kali dan dalam cahaya remang-remang dia dapat melihat wajah pucat dan rambut penuh uban dari mantan professornya itu.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat satu hal, Harry. Kembalilah dengan selamat. Karena di rumah ini terdapat orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan mempercayaimu. Kembalilah." Suara Remus Lupin terdengar berat.

"Aku titip Hedwig." Itulah kata terakhir Harry sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedalam suhu senja yang dingin. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia ber-Dissaparate.

* * *

"APA? HARRY PERGI?" Teriakan melengking Mrs.Weasley mengagetkan seluruh penghuni Grimmauld Place, termasuk lukisan Mrs.Black yang langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya begitu mendengar teriakan itu.

Suasana di dapur rumah memang benar-benar tegang. Selain Mrs Weasley, ada juga Ron yang berdiri di samping ibunya menuntut penjelasan dari Remus Lupin yang duduk di meja makan. Duduk di seberang Lupin adalah Hermione dengan air mata yang berlinang. Tangannya menggenggam erat surat yang ditinggalkan Harry kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi, Remus? Kenapa kau tidak menahannya!" Mrs Weasley berkata lagi.

"Aku tidak punya kuasa apa pun atas Harry, Molly. Dia sudah 17 tahun." Ucap Moony dengan nada yang letih.

"Ta-tapi..." Ron terbata-bata. "Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan ini? Dia tahu kami akan ikut dengannya. Benar kan, Hermione?"

Hermione kelihatan tidak memiliki energi untuk menjawab. Dia masih belum yakin bagaimana bisa Harry meninggalkan dirinya dan Ron? Sebegitu kecilkah Harry menghargai persahabatan mereka?

Mrs Weasley meledak lagi. "Remus. Kau tahu sendiri betapa bahayanya di luar sana, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Harry menantang bahaya sendirian? Dia anak James dan Lily, Remus!"

"Sudahlah Molly. Relakan saja dia dan hormati keinginannya."

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus menghimpun seluruh anggota order. Kita harus menemukan Harry dan membawa dia kembali ke sini. Tidak mungkin aku ... "

Remus langsung berdiri. "Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan! Hormati keputusan Harry! Di suratnya dia bilang jangan mencarinya! Dan dia benar. Waktu kita jangan dihabiskan untuk menemukan Harry yang tidak ingin ditemukan!"

"Tapi...aku tidak..." Tubuh Molly Weasley langsung lunglai, beruntung Ron dengan sigap menahan ibunya yang dengan segera menangis tak terkendali di pelukan anak laki-lakinya yang termuda.

Beberapa meter dari situ, Hermione membaca sekali lagi surat yang ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya.

_Dear Hermione & Ron,_

_Kalau kalian membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah pergi dari Grimmauld Place untuk memulai petualanganku yang mungkin juga akan menjadi petualanganku yang terakhir di dunia ini._

_Aku tahu kalau kita sebelumnya sudah setuju untuk pergi bersama-sama. Tapi ... aku tidak bisa menyeret kalian berdua ke dalam hal ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sendiri._

_Kumohon janganlah beranggapan kalau aku kurang menghargai persahabatan kalian. Kalian berdua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Dan aku sangat bersyukur telah mengenal kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi seperti saudaraku sendiri. _

_Tidak...kurasa kalian memang saudaraku. Karena itulah aku tidak mungkin menempatkan kalian dalam posisi yang serba sulit dan penuh ketidak-pastian, dan juga kondisi penuh bahaya. Itulah yang akan kalian hadapi kalau kalian mengikutiku. Aku terlalu menyayangi kalian untuk menempatkan kalian dalam posisi itu. _

_Jangan khawatirkan diriku. Jalani saja hidup kalian seperti biasa. Pergilah ke Hogwarts dan selesaikan pendidikan kalian. Hiduplah sepenuhnya. Carilah kebahagiaan di pelukan seseorang. Karena siapa tahu seseorang tersebut tidak jauh sama sekali dari kalian (wink-wink). Ha-ha, Please forgive your crazy friend._

_Anyway, aku sangat berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi. Bila tidak ... kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Orang yang sangat bijak pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau kematian hanyalah petualangan besar berikutnya._

_Jaga diri kalian. Ingat pesanku, 'hiduplah sepenuhnya'._

_P.S : Untuk anggota order, jangan coba-coba mencariku. Lebih baik energi kalian difokuskan untuk mengatasi para death eater terkutuk itu._

_Harry _

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, tinggal Ron dan Hermione yang berada di dapur. Lupin dan Mrs Weasley sedang pergi untuk mengadakan pertemuan order. Ron masih berdiri dengan tatapan yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras. Sementara itu , Hermione membaca ulang surat dari Harry untuk yang kesekian kalinya kalau-kalau ada yang dia lewati.

"Hermione." Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ron. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Ron yang tampak percaya diri.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu."

"Apa?" Hermione berkata sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kita akan mencari Harry." Ucap Ron mantap.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata Remus. Dan aku juga tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Harry. Kita akan menemukan Harry dan membantunya. Karena itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang teman. Tidak... itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh sesama saudara, seperti yang Harry tulis."

"Ron, bagaimana ..." Ucapannya dipotong.

"Ayolah Hermione. Kita kan tahu Harry akan menuju kemana."

"Godric's Hollow." Ucap Hermione pelan.

"Benar sekali. Sekarang kemasilah barangmu. Aku tunggu diluar dalam 10 menit."

* * *

Puluhan mil dari Grimmauld Place, Harry berjalan sendirian di jalanan muggle berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

'Aku tidak percaya aku akan kembali lagi ketempat itu.' Pikir Harry dalam hati saat dia memasuki boks telepon berwarna merah tua yang sudah kehilangan beberapa kacanya.

Mengangkat gagangnya, dia memutar nomor 62442.

"Selamat datang di Kementrian Sihir. Silahkan sebutkan nama anda dan urusan anda."

"Harry Potter. Berkunjung ke Departemen Misteri."


	2. The White Snitch

CHAPTER II:

"Dua puluh tujuh setengah senti, inti bulu phoenix, sudah enam tahun dipergunakan, benar?"

"Benar." Jawab Harry.

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Mr Potter." Si petugas keamanan menyerahkan tongkat Harry sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia merupakan petugas keamanan yang berbeda dengan yang Harry temui ketika Harry pertama kali ke tempat ini bersama Mr Weasley.

Harry berjalan menembus gerbang keemasan menuju aula untuk menaiki lift. Mungkin karena hari masih amat pagi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berkeliaran di Kementrian Sihir dari yang Harry lihat, dan semuanya tidak menoleh sama sekali kepada Harry. Kondisi tubuh yang letih dapat terlihat dari wajah mereka.

Lift membuka ketika Harry menekan tombol turun lalu dia masuk sendirian ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol nomor sembilan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Harry sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam yang pernah sering dia impikan. Berbeda dengan ketika dia berada di tempat ini bersama teman-temannya, kali ini ada seorang penyihir berkulit hitam yang duduk di kursi di dekat pintu tersebut. Dia sedang membaca Daily Prophet. Harry menghampiri penyihir itu.

Penyihir itu menengadah ketika Harry mendekatinya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Mr...?...Harry Potter?" Si penyihir yang sepertinya merupakan seorang petugas keamanan membelalakan matanya ketika matanya terpaku pada bekas luka di dahi Harry.

Harry mengangguk. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr Croake. Dia mengharapkan kedatanganku.

* * *

_DUA MINGGU SEBELUMNYA_:

"OW!" Harry langsung terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari tangannya. Dia memperhatikan jempol di tangan kanannya yang ternyata sudah berdarah.

"Apa yang..." Harry yang kini sedang dalam posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya melihat seekor elang yang juga sedang berada di tempat tidurnya. Elang itu berwarna hitam pekat dan warna darah terlihat jelas dari paruhnya. Tidak jauh dari situ, Hedwig berjingkrak-jingrak dalam kandangnya mengeluarkan suara-suara menantang kepada burung elang tersebut.

"Apa? Kenapa ada elang di sini?" Ucap Harry sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

_Koak-koak_

Elang itu menjulurkan cakar kanannya, sama seperti ketika burung hantu mengirimkan surat. Dan di cakar elang tersebut juga terlihat sebuah surat tergulung.

"Kau mengantarkan surat?"

_Koak-koak_

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Harry mencoba mengambil surat dari cakar elang itu dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Setelah dapat, elang hitam itu langsung terbang keluar dari kamar tidur terkecil di Privet Drive no 4.

Dengan hati-hati juga Harry membuka surat itu. Bukan karena takut, tapi membuka surat dengan satu tangan ternyata lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan. Surat itu berbunyi.

_Mr Harry Potter yang terhormat,_

_Keadaan yang sulit menghadang kita semua pada masa kini. Bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan membutuhkan kita untuk memilih sisi. Karena itulah kami mengirimkan surat ini. Karena kami selalu memilih sisi yang benar._

_Kami telah mengetahui sebagian kecil mengenai hubungan anda dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Seperti yang anda ketahui, kami sempat menyimpan sebuah bola ramalan yang mengimplikasikan anda berdua. Dan seperti yang anda ketahui juga, bola ramalan tersebut telah hancur ketika insiden yang terjadi tahun lalu antara anda, teman-teman anda, dan para Death Eater._

_Mengingat peran anda pada masa ini tidaklah kecil, kami memutuskan untuk menawarkan bantuan kepada anda. Kami yakin bantuan kami akan sangat berguna bagi anda karena kami memiliki sumber daya yang hanya bisa diimpikan oleh organisasi-organisasi lain._

_Kami akan menunggu kedatangan anda di Departemen Misteri dalam waktu yang kira-kira tepat untuk anda. Kami di Departemen Misteri tidak begitu peduli dengan jalannya waktu._

_Dan yang patut anda ketahui juga, Departemen Misteri beserta para unspeakable-nya sama sekali tidak berada di bawah pengaruh Kementrian Sihir._

_Salam hormat,_

_Edmunds Croake_

_UNSPEAKABLE TINGKAT VI_

_Wakil II Kepala Departemen Misteri_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Silakan ikuti aku." Ucap penyihir itu sambil berdiri. Dari tanda pengenal yang disematkan di dadanya, Harry mengetahui bahwa dia bernama J. Simmons.

Simmons membuka pintu dan Harry mengikutinya. Setelah Harry masuk, Simmons menutup pintu itu. Mereka berdua kini berada di sebuah ruangan bundar yang gelap dengan pintu-pintu tanpa pegangan mengelilingi ruangan itu. Dan seperti yang diingat Harry, pintu-pintu tersebut mulai berputar.

Setelah pintu-pintu itu berhenti berputar, Simmons merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil. Bola itu kemudian mengeluarkan sayap-sayap kecil dan mulai melayang-layang.

"Snitch?" Tanya Harry heran.

"Bukan. Ini penunjuk jalan kita." Jawab Simmons.

Bola itu memang amat mirip dengan snitch, kecuali warnanya. Snitch berwarna emas. Sedangkan yang ini sepertinya berwarna putih bersih.

Snitch penunjuk itu kemudian terbang dengan cukup lambat ke dalam salah satu pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka berdiri sekarang.

Harry dan Simmons memasuki ruangan yang berada di balik pintu itu. Harry ingat ruangan ini. Di ruangan ini terdapat tangki besar berisi otak yang dulu pernah menjerat Ron. Tangki itu kini telah kembali seperti semula dan tidak ada tanda sedikitpun bahwa sebelumnya pernah pecah.

"Kalian sudah memperbaikinya." Gumam Harry.

"Yang ini tidak sulit untuk diperbaiki. Kerusakan yang sebenarnya terjadi di Aula Ramalan. Bola-bola ramalan yang pecah tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi."

"Maaf." Harry memang benar-benar merasa bersalah. Anehnya Simmons malah tertawa kecil.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Sudah lama sebenarnya kami ingin melakukan 'cuci gudang'."

Snitch penunjuk selanjutnya membawa mereka ke dalam ruangan yang tidak pernah Harry kunjungi sebelumnya. Ruangan itu kecil. Kira-kira hanya sebesar ruang asrama laki-laki Gryffindor di mana Harry dan teman-temannya tidur di Hogwarts.

Ruangan ini mengingatkan Harry pada toko Ollivander's. Puluhan mungkin ratusan tongkat sihir terjajar di dinding-dinding ruangan.

"Ini tongkat-tongkat milik penyihir terdahulu." Ucap Simmons tanpa ditanya saat mereka berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu. "Konon tongkat sihir milik keempat pendiri Hogwarts juga ada sini."

Harry tertarik sekali mendengar ini. "Kau tahu yang mana?"

"Simmons menggeleng. "Hanya Ketua Unspeakable dan penjaga ruangan ini yang memiliki daftarnya.

Snitch penunjuk membawa mereka ke beberapa ruangan lagi. Satu ruangan lebih aneh daripada yang lain.

Ruangan yang paling menarik perhatian Harry adalah ruang pengawetan. Di ruangan ini terdapat hewan-hewan magis yang sebagian besar orang hanya pernah mereka lihat di buku. Basilisk juga terdapat di ruangan ini. Tidak ketinggalan nundu, hewan seperti macan dengan ukuran raksasa yang dipercaya sebagai hewan paling berbahaya di dunia.

Harry bersyukur karena Simmons tidak membawa Harry menuju aula kematian. Melihat kembali selubung yang telah merenggut nyawa Sirus adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Harry saat ini.

Akhirnya, Simmons membawa Harry menuju ruangan yang tidak beda jauh dengan kantor-kantor biasa di dunia muggle. Ada sekitar dua lusin penyihir baik pria maupun wanita sibuk di meja mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang sibuk menulis, ada yang sedang dengan cermat mengamati benda-benda sihir di mejanya, dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya kepada sebuah benda sihir, untuk bereksperimen sepertinya.

Ada beberapa penyihir di ruangan ini yang menoleh kepada Harry ketika dia berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor tersebut mengikuti Simmons, tetapi mereka tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Akhirnya anda datang juga." Harry kini berhadapan dengan seorang penyihir yang pernah dia lihat sekilas sebelumnya di Piala Dunia Quidditch.

"Terima kasih, Simmons." Simmons meninggalkan Harry berdua dengan Mr Croake.

"Selamat datang di Departemen Misteri. Akulah yang mengirimi anda surat beberapa minggu yang lalu." Croake menjulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Dan Harry membalasnya.

Mr Croake merupakan seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi. Mata birunya dihalangi oleh sebuah kacamata berbentuk oval. Rambutnya dipenuhi dengan uban dan hanya menyisakan sedikit saja rambut hitam. Sekilas, dia kelihatan seperti kutu buku.

"Terima kasih anda bersedia datang. Kami sudah melepas semua harapan ketika anda tidak datang juga setelah satu minggu." Nada bicara Mr Croake amatlah lambat. Mengingatkan Harry pada Professor Binns.

"Yah, aku memang baru bisa datang sekarang."

"Aku mengerti. Nah, anda tentu penasaran kenapa kami meminta anda datang."

"Yeah." Jawab Harry.

"Seperti yang kusebutkan di surat. Kami menawarkan bantuan kepada anda. Untuk lebih jelasnya silakan masuk ke kantorku." Mr Croake memmpin Harry menuju sebuah ruangan kantor yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Pintu kantor itu tertutup.

Croake menggenggam gagang pintu, tapi dia tidak langsung membukanya. Dia melihat ke arah Harry dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibacanya.

"Mr Potter. Apa yang ada dibalik pintu ini mungkin akan mengejutkan anda. Kami hanya minta ada memberi kami sedikit kepercayaan. Karena apa yang ada di balik pintu ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan kami menawarkan bantuan kepada anda. Apakah anda mempercayai kami?"

Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bagaimana bisa dia mempercayai orang-orang yang baru saja dia kenal? Tetapi dia sudah sampai di sini. Karena itu tidak ada salahnya untuk terus mengikuti jalur ini.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Harry berkata. "Dalam surat, anda berkata kalau Departemen Misteri sama sekali tidak berada di bawah pengaruh Kementrian. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian berada di bawah bangunan Kementrian?"

Croake tersenyum ramah. "Departemen Misteri sudah ada di tanah ini jauh sebelum Kementrian Sihir mulai dibentuk. Alasan utama mereka didirikan di sini adalah untuk melindungi Departemen Misteri. Karena itulah Kementrian tidak mengendalikan kita."

Harry bertanya lagi. "Dan Scrimgeour tidak tahu aku berada di sini?" Croake menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan padaku apa yang ada di dalam."

Croake memutar gagang pintu dan mempersilakan Harry masuk terlebih dahulu. Begitu masuk, Harry langsung tahu mengapa Croake memperkirakan Harry akan terkejut. Tentu saja Harry akan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa orang itu ada di sini?

Orang yang dilihat Harry itu sedang duduk menyamping di sebuah kursi di hadapan Harry. Tangan dan kakinya tampak diikat oleh sebuah tali yang setengah transparan. Kepala orang tersebut tertunduk lesu sehingga wajahnya hampir tidak kelihatan. Tapi warna rambut dan sosok tubuh orang itu sudah cukup untuk dikenali Harry.

Harry mendesiskan nama orang itu dengan penuh dendam. "_Wormtail_!"

* * *

_Di luar Grimmauld Place_

"Ron! Kenapa lama sekali? Malah aku yang menunggumu."

"Sorry, Hermione. Susah sekali menyusup keluar. Banyak anggota order yang berkeliaran."

"Kau sudah meninggalkan surat untuk ibumu?" Tanya Hermione.

Ron mengangguk. "Kutinggalkan di depan pintu kamarnya."

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita susutkan dulu koper kita supaya tidak menarik perhatian."

Setelah mereka melakukan itu, Ron baru menyadari kalau dia tidak tahu sama sekali di mana tepatnya Godric's Hollow.

"Err...Hermione. Apa kau tahu Godric's Hollow itu di mana?"

"Aku sempat melakukan penelitian di perpustakaan Hogwarts setelah Harry mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengunjungi makam orangtuanya. Dan dari yang kubaca, Godric's Hollow berada di bagian selatan Wales."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kita ke sana? Berapparate?"

"Wales berada di seberang lautan, Ron. Kita tidak bisa berapparate ke sana."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Hermione mendengus. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak membaca buku petunjuk apparasi? Kita tidak bisa ber-apparate di atas lautan, karena tidak terdapat sihir yang cukup di sana. Apparasi membutuhkan kekuatan sihir yang besar sehingga kita hanya bisa menyeberangi lautan dengan sihir apabila kita mengendarai alat-alat sihir seperti sapu terbang, atau mobil terbang ayahmu yang dulu."

"Oh, begitu." Ron tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. "Jadi, gimana dong?"

"Kita harus ke Kementrian Sihir. Kalau tidak salah di Departemen Hubungan Internasional kita bisa mendapatkan portkey berlisensi untuk ke luar negeri."

"Kementrian Sihir? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo." Ucap Ron mantap.

Dengan itu, mereka berdua ber-Dissaparate.


	3. Another Umbridge

CHAPTER III :

_"Wormtail!"_

Dengan refleks yang cepat Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada orang yang telah mengkhianati orangtuanya dan juga Sirius.

"H-Harry?" Wormtail menyadari kehadiran Harry. Dia tampak lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya. Bajunya yang compang-camping dan kulitnya yang kotor luar biasa semakin mengidentikkan dia dengan seekor tikus.

Napas Harry mulai memburu. Sekaranglah saatnya. Saat untuk membalas kematian orangtuanya dan juga atas penderitaan Sirius selama 12 tahun di Azkaban. Dia harus membunuh Peter. Harry bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi kenapa ada anggota Death Eater di kantor salah satu petinggi Unspeakable.

Peter Pettigrew tampak tidak ketakutan berada di hadapan tongkat Harry. Malahan, dari ekspresi wajahnya, Harry dapat melihat sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat Harry dari orang ini. Perasaan bersalah.

'Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.' Pikir Harry. 'Orang ini tak punya perasaan sama sekali. Dia harus mati.' Tongkat Harry mulai bergetar karena amarahnya.

"Mr. Potter." Croake meletakkan tangannya di tangan kanan Harry, mencoba agar Harry menurunkan tongkatnya. "Anda tadi bilang anda akan mempercayai kami. Karena itu aku minta turunkanlah tongkat anda. Beri aku kesempatan terlebih dahulu untuk menjelaskan keadaan ini."

Harry tidak bergeming. Tekadnya malah semakin kuat dan dia mengenggam tongkatnya dengan lebih kuat.

"Kumohon, Mr Potter. Membunuh orang ini sekarang sama sekali tidak akan ada manfaatnya. Aku sadar orang ini telah menimbulkan banyak sekali kedukaan bagai anda. Tapi percayalah, anda akan menyesal kalau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku. Kumohon, turunkanlah tongkat anda. Ibu anda pernah bilang padaku kalau setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, tak peduli seburuk apapun perbuatan orang itu sebelumnya."

Genggaman tangan Harry melemas setelah mendengar ibunya disebut-sebut. Masih dengan tongkat teracung ke arah Wormtail, dai menoleh kepada Mr Croake. "Kau kenal ibuku?" Tanyanya.

Mr Croake mengangguk. "Ibumu merupakan salah satu Unspeakable terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Dulu aku adalah mentornya ketika dia baru bergabung di Departemen Misteri."

"I-ibuku seorang Unspeakable?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku ingat sekali James pernah tidak setuju Lily bekerja di sini. Kata yang dia ucapkan adalah, 'untuk apa kau bekerja? Kekayaan keluargaku cukup untuk beberapa generasi'. Tapi ... ibumu akhirnya bergabung juga dengan kami. Tak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Lily." Mr Croake tertawa kecil mengingat kenangan masa lalu.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah dia akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membalas kematian orang tuanya? Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Ayolah, Harry." Ini pertama kalinya Croake memanggilnya dengan nama pertama. "Ibumu pasti tidak ingin kau membunuh orang yang sedang diikat. Apalagi bila orang tersebut dulunya pernah bersahabat dengan ayahmu." Dia semakin menekan tangannya ke tangan Harry agar The-Chosen-One ini mau menurunkan tongkatnya.

Dengan enggan, Harry menurunkan perlahan tongkatnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Harry dengan berat hati. "Tapi dia tidak boleh meninggalkan pandanganku."

"Terserah anda. Silakan duduk." Croake menggambar sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Peter.

Harry mulai duduk. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Wormtail yang kini menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sementara itu Mr Croake duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, Harry. Tentunya kau heran kenapa Pettigrew bisa ada di sini." Ucap Croake yang tidak dijawab oleh Harry.

"Perlu anda ketahui bahwa Mr Pettigrew menyerahkan dirinya sendiri kepada kami tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Dia menyerahkan diri? Kenapa?" Pandangannya masih melekat pada Peter.

"Dia hanya bilang kalau dia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat. Karena itu dia ingin berpaling dari kegelapan dengan memberikan informasi mengenai Lord Voldemort. Tapi dia hanya ingin memberikan informasi itu kepada anda, Mr Potter."

Harry heran mendengar ini. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkan diri pada kementrian, Wormtail. Kenapa kemari? Dan kenapa kau hanya ingin memberikan informasi kepadaku?" Harry bertanya pada Wormtail.

Wormatil menengadah. "Ka-karena..."

Croake hendak menyambung perkataan Wormtail. "Dia bilang ka..."

"Biarkan dia ngomong sendiri!" Bentak Harry. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Mr Croake. Tapi dia ingin Wormtail sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk sejenak.

"Wormtail?" Desak Harry.

Peter tidak berani melihat langsung ke arah Harry. "Se-sesuatu dalam diriku melarangku untuk menyerahkan diri pada Kementrian, d-dan juga pada Order of Phoenix."

Harry berpaling pada Mr Croake. 'Apa Croake tahu tentang keberadaan Order?'

Mengerti maksud dari pandangan Harry, Mr Croake berkata. "Jangan khawatir, Harry. Aku tahu tentang Order of Phoenix. Walaupun aku bukan anggotanya."

"Lanjutkan Wormtail." Perintah Harry.

"Se-seperti yang kubilang tadi. Sesuatu menahanku untuk menyerahkan diri. Itu membuatku bingung. Aku berpikir cukup lama kenapa demikian. Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa sesuatu tersebut bukan menahanku untuk menyerahkan diri, tapi membuatku untuk menyerahkan diri pada yang benar. Sesuatu itu menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan diri padamu, H-Harry."

Dahi Harry berkerut. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Ka-karena aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Dan aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkan informasi Pangeran Kegelapan. Se-sehingga informasi ini harus diberikan langsung padamu. Kalau diberikan pada Kementrian atau Order, besar kemungkinan informasi itu akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Kalau aku boleh menyela, Harry." Mr Croake berkata. Begitu dia melihat anggukan dari Harry, Croake melanjutkan perkataanya. "Dari yang kudengar tadi. Aku percaya kalau Pettigrew terikat oleh apa yang namanya 'Hutang-Penyihir'. Hal itu mengakibatkan dia menjadi loyal kepadamu sampai hutangnya terbayar."

Suatu kenyataan mulai terbersit di benak Harry. "Professor Dumbledore pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa akan tiba saatnya ketika aku akan senang karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa Pettigrew. Apakah ini yang dia maksud?" Harry memandang Croake di balik meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas.

"Kurasa begitu, Harry." Ucap Croake pelan sambil mengaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Tapi ... ini bisa saja hanya siasat dari Voldemort. Dan, sepertinya sulit untuk dipercaya kalau efek dari 'Hutang-Penyihir' itu bisa membuat Pettigrew loyal kepadaku. Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Harry serius.

"Banyak yang tidak kita ketahui tentang sihir. Aku memang tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti apakah memang 'Hutang-Penyihir' yang mendorong Mr Pettigrew datang kemari. Harus kuakui juga pengetahuanku tentang 'Hutang-Penyihir' itu amat terbatas. Selain karena hal ini jarang terjadi antara dua orang yang berlawanan, tapi juga memang pada dasarnya, 'Hutang-Penyihir' tidaklah absolut. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa efeknya apabila kita memiliki 'Hutang-Penyihir' pada penyihir lain." Croake menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa tahu kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Harry menyimpulkan.

"Kita bisa mencoba menggunakan veritaserum." Ucap Croake.

"Tapi bukankah Kementrian sangat mengatur ketat penggunaan veritaserum?" Harry berkata dengan penuh harap.

"Ah, tapi kau lupa. Kami tidak berada di bawah pengaruh Kementrian."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah." Ucap Harry.

"Baiklah. Akan kuminta asistenku untuk membawakannya." Croake melakukan sesuatu di atas mejanya yang tidak dilihat Harry karena dia masih mengawasi Wormtail. Tapi tampaknya Croake mencari-cari sebuah alat untuk berkomunikasi dengan asistennya, karena berikutnya dia berkata, "miss Umbridge, tolong ambilkan satu botol veritaserum dari ruang penyimpanan. Password hari ini adalah 'Bubboter Pus'."

"Umbridge? Dolores Umbridge?" Tanya Harry heran kenapa orang terdekat Fudge bisa bekerja sebagai asisten di Departemen Misteri. Nada panik terdengar dari suaranya.

Tapi Croake tertawa. "Tenang, Mr Potter. Bukan Dolores Umbridge yang menjadi asistenku. Tapi putrinya, Alison Umbridge."

"Umbridge punya seorang putri?" Harry penasaran seperti apa orangnya. Apa akan sama menyebalkannya seperti ibunya?

"Dia sudah bekerja di sini hampir selama satu tahun. Sebelumnya dia bekerja di bawah Fudge menggantikan ibunya yang mengajar di Hogwarts. Tapi karena tidak setuju dengan propaganda yang dilakukan bosnya kepada Dumbledore dan dirimu, dia berhenti dan semenjak itu bekerja di sini." Cerita Croake.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu dibuka dan masuklah Umbridge. Harry langsung melongo karena Alison Umbridge berbeda sekali dari yang dia perkirakan. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau gadis ini adalah putri dari 'si kodok' Umbridge.

"Mr Croake. Aku membawa yang anda minta." Alison melangkah masuk dengan langkah ringan. Dia mengenakan sebuah jubah standar Kementrian sama seperti yang lainnya. Umurnya sekitar awal 20-an. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat kebelakang. Allison memiliki warna rambut pirang paling cerah yang pernah dilihat Harry. Mengingatkannya pada Fleur Delacour. Sama seperti atasannya dan juga Harry, Allison mengenakan kacamata. Dan Harry menyadari kacamata yang dikenakan Allison tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikannya. Entakan aneh terjadi di perut Harry ketika dia melihat wajah Allison.

"Terima kasih, Allison." Dia mengambil botol berisi cairan bening dari tangan Allison Umbridge dan mengenalkan Harry pada asistennya. "Allison. Kau tentu tahu tentang Mr Harry Potter? Harry ini Allison."

Harry hendak menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, tapi dia melihat wajah Allison mengernyit begitu melihat Harry, seakan-akan dia jijik kepada Harry. Hal ini membuat hati Harry mencelos.

Allison hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergumam. "Mr Potter."

"Harry. Kalau semuanya lancar, Allison akan menjadi penghubungmu untuk Departemen Misteri." Mr Croake tampaknya tidak menyadari sikap tidak ramah dari Allison.

"Huh? Untuk apa aku butuh penghubung?" Selain karena merasa tidak membutuhkannya, dia juga merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat orang yang kelihatannya membenci dirinya. Allison juga tampaknya tidak senang mendengar hal ini. Wajahnya kembali mengernyit.

"Itu prosedurnya, Harry. Dan aku juga tidak bisa menjadi penghubung untuk dua orang." Ucap Mr Croake.

"Tapi, apa gunanya seorang penghubung? Lagipula aku belum bilang kalau aku mempercayai kalian. Departemen Misteri tidaklah sempurna. Apa kau masih ingat dengan Rookwood? Dia kan dari sini juga."

Croake menghela napas panjang. "Kau tampaknya tidak mudah percaya ya, Harry?" Dia mengatakan ini sambil tersenyum. "Rookwood dulu bisa memata-matai kami karena veritaserum baru tercipta sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ramuan jujur yang kami gunakan pada setiap Unspeakable waktu itu berhasil diatasi oleh Voldemort dengan memberikan Rookwood penangkalnya."

"Apa veritaserum belum ada penangkalnya?" Tanya Harry.

"Setahuku belum ada."

"Bagaimana anda bisa yakin? Siapa sih yang menciptakan veritaserum?" Harry penasaran.

"Severus Snape." Yang menjawabnya adalah Allison yang masih berdiri di sebelah atasannya. Informasi ini mengagetkan Harry.

"Apa? Benarkah itu?" Croake mengangguk.

"Snape kan Death Eater? Bisa saja kan Snape sudah menciptakan penangkalnya dan memberikannya pada Wormtail sebelum dia datang ke sini?"

Croake melepaskan kacamatanya dan menggosoknya dengan sebuah lap kecil. Dia tampak letih. Setelah selesai dia meletakkan kembali kacamatanya di batang hidungnya.

"Di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang pasti, Mr Potter. Yang bisa kupastikan padamu hanyalah keyakinanku kalau Wormtail mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apalagi bila kita memberikan veritaserum kepadanya. Efek dari ramuan itu dan juga dari 'Hutang-Penyihir' kurasa sudah cukup untuk membuat dia berkata jujur."

Harry berpikir keras ketika Mr Croake menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya dia berkata. "Kita coba saja hal ini. Tolong berikan botol itu kepadaku."

Mr Croake menyerahkan veritaserum kepada Harry yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan segera Harry menghampiri Wormtail.

"Buka mulutmu, Wormtail!" Perintah Harry dengan sedikit bentakan.

Wormtail tidak menolak dan segera mendongakkan kepalanya sambil membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Harry merasa jijik sekali ketika dia menjatuhkan beberapa tetes ramuan ke lidah Wormtail.

"Lihat matanya, Harry." Croake bangkit dari balik mejanya dan menghampiri Harry. "Kau bisa melihat efek dari ramuannya dari matanya."

Mata Peter Pettigrew berputar-putar sebentar dan berhenti. Matanya tidak terfokus.

"Kau boleh menanyainya kini, Harry."

Harry mengambil kursi yang tadi dia duduki dan memindahkannya supaya dia bisa duduk lebih dekat dari Wormtail saat dia menanyainya. Dari ujung matanya, Harry melihat Allison juga tampak tertarik untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan pertama Harry.

"Peter Pettigrew, atau Wormtail." Suaranya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Harry Potter. Anak dari James dan Lily." Mendengar nama orangtuanya disebut Wormtail membuat Harry agak marah.

"Apa kau seorang Death Eater?"

"Ya."

"Kau secret keeper untuk orangtuaku?"

"Ya."

"Kau memberitahukan tempat tinggal orangtuaku pada Voldemort?"

"Ya." Walaupun dia sudah tahu hal ini. Informasi ini masih melukai hati Harry.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengabdi kepadamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyesali apa yang telah kuperbuat."

"Kenapa kau menjadi Death Eater?"

"Pangeran Kegelapan mengancam akan membunuh ibuku kalau aku tidak bergabung." Mau tidak mau Harry merasa kasihan mendengar hal ini. Tapi dia mengesampingkan itu semua.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mendatangiku? Kenapa datang ke Departemen Misteri?"

"Aku sudah berusaha mendatangimu di rumah bibimu. Tapi aku tidak dapat mendekati wilayah Privet Drive. Mungkin karena perlindungan yang ditinggalkan ibumu melarang penyihir yang mempunyai tanda kegelapan di tangannya untuk memasuki Privet Drive. Setelah kau meninggalkan rumah bibimu, aku tahu kemungkinan kau akan menuju markas order, dan aku tahu markas order berada di bawah pengaruh mantra fidelius. Karena itulah aku mendatangi Departemen Misteri, dari yang kudengar dari Lily, Departemen Misteri adalah instansi yang paling terpercaya di negara ini. Dan aku terbukti benar karena 'sesuatu' yang menghalangi untuk menyerahkan diri kepada Kementrian tidak menahanku untuk menyerahkan diri ke Departemen Misteri."

"Dengan cara apa kau akan mengabdi kepadaku?"

"Aku bisa memberikan informasi."

"Informasi seperti apa?"

"Nama-nama Death Eater, terutama rekrutan baru. Juga keberadaan Pangeran kegelapan. Dan daftar orang-orang atau tempat yang kemungkinan besar diincar oleh Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Ada di mana Voldemort?"

"Tempat yang sering dia tinggali adalah Riddle Manor. Satunya lagi adalah sebuah kastil di daerah utara Siberia. Aku tidak tahu persisnya, karena kami selalu ke sana dengan menggunakan Portkey."

Harry berpikir sejenak mengenai apa yang akan dia tanyakan selanjutnya. Dia merasa ragu apakah dia harus menanyakan ini di depan Croake dan Allison.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Horcrux-nya Voldemort?"

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

Harry menyerah, sehingga dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Ada di mana Snape sekarang?"

"Snape tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Pangeran Kegelapan sejak dia membunuh Dumbledore. Jadi dimana ada Pangeran Kegelapan, di situ ada Snape." Harry merasa getir ketika mendengar ini.

"Sebutkan nama-nama anggota Death Eater yang kau ketahui dan juga yang diincar oleh Voldemort!" Wormtail menyebutkan belasan nama dan beberapa wilayah yang dicatat oleh Allison."

Harry tidak bertanya lagi. "Kurasa sudah cukup untuk saat ini." Dia berdiri. "Mr Croake, bawa dia pergi dari sini."

Croake memanggil seorang penyihir pria ke kantornya dan menyuruh penyihir itu untuk membawa Wormtail ke ruang penahanan.

Harry dan Mr Croake kembali duduk di kursi mereka. Kali ini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Sementara itu, Allison tetap berdiri di samping atasannya.

"Jadi, Mr Potter. Apa rencanamu sekarang?" Tanya Croake dari balik mejanya.

"Err...bantuan seperti apa yang sebenarnya anda bisa tawarkan?" Tanya Harry.

"Hmm...tadi aku mendengar kau bertanya tentang horcrux. Apakah itu sangat signifikan dalam masa perang ini?"

"Sangat. Kau pernah mendengar tentang horcrux?"

Croake tampak berpikir sejenak sambil menggaruk-garuk. "Aku pernah mendengar kata itu disebut-sebut oleh superiorku dulu sekali. Tapi aku hampir tidak tahu sama sekali tentang horcrux. Begini saja, aku akan menyuruh tim peneliti kami untuk mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin tentang horcrux."

Harry mengangguk. "Bagus. Fokuskan penelitian kalian pada cara untuk menghancurkan sebuah horcrux. Cara yang aman untuk menghancurkan horcrux."

"Baiklah. Miss Umbridge akan menghubungi anda mengenai hasil penelitian kami melalui ini." Croake mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Harry.

Harry mengambilnya. Itu adalah cermin dua arah. Hampir mirip dengan yang pernah diberikan Sirius kepadanya. "Oke. Oh, ada satu lagi yang aku ingin anda cari tahu juga..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang artefak-artefak peninggalan para pendiri Hogwarts. Apa saja mereka dan kira-kira di mana mereka berada." Ucap Harry.

Ekspresi Mr Croake mengindikasikan bahwa dia menganggap ini adalah permintaan yang aneh. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan horcrux tadi?"

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa untuk tahap awal dari ... 'hubungan' kita, lebih itu saja yang perlu anda ketahui, untuk sekarang."

Walaupun kecewa, Croake tidak menunjukkannya. "Aku mengerti. Anda akan pergi sekarang?"

Harry mengangguk dan berdiri. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr Croake, kuharap ini akan menjadi awal dari hubungan yang baik antara diriku dengan Departemen Misteri."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. "Aku juga berharap begitu, Mr Potter. Tapi aku penasaran, apa rencana anda pada Mr Pettigrew?"

"Lebih baik dia berada di sini dulu. Tolong kirimkan daftar nama yang dia sebutkan tadi kepada Remus Lupin. Bilang saja itu dariku." Pinta Harry.

"Baiklah, Mr Potter. Tapi, kalau anda tidak keberatan. Anda hendak pergi kemana sekarang?"

Harry merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan hal ini. "Aku hendak mengunjungi makam orangtuaku di Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow? Kau tahu letaknya?"

"Err...tidak juga." Harry merasa bodoh.

"Bukan masalah. Sebentar..." Croake kembali duduk di mejanya dan menulis di sehelai perkamen selama beberapa menit sebelum menyerahkan perkamen itu kepada Harry.

"Ini petunjuk tentang di mana dan bagaimana caranya ke Godric's Hollow."

"Terima kasih, Mr Croake." Harry menyakukan perkamen itu dan siap-siap pergi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi Mr Croake, miss Umbridge." Harry menoleh ke arah Allison dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan kosong sebagai balasannya.

'Kenapa sih dia?'

* * *

_Departemen Hubungan Internasional, bagian perjalanan_

Antrian panjang terjadi di loket keberangkatan. Hal ini biasa terjadi hampir setiap hari. Dan di barisan depan, dua penyihir muda baru saja mendapat gilirannya.

"Portkey ini akan aktif dalam 30 detik. Terima kasih." Penjaga loket berwajah cantik tersenyum ketika dia menyerahkan sebuah teko karatan kepada Ron yang mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum dan agak tersipu. Hal ini terlihat oleh Hermione yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ayo!" Hermione menarik Ron dari loket itu dengan paksa.

"Hermione! Apa-apaan sih?" Ron keheranan.

30 detik kemudian mereka menghilang setelah bertengkar seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu di bagian belakang dari barisan, seorang penyihir berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau baru saja memulai antriannya.

* * *

Apa sebaiknya Harry secepatnya bergabung lagi sama teman-temannya? Atau tdk sama sekali?

There will be action next chapter!


	4. Same time, same place?

Thanks to : Ambudaff, potters clan, and avrengel for the review. Keep them coming.

**CHAPTER IV:**

_Godric's Hollow_

Ron dan Hermione memasuki sebuah desa yang belum pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Desa ini dihuni oleh para muggle. Ron mengalami kesulitan untuk tampil tidak mencolok, mengingat dia kini memakai pakaian khas penyihir yang ujungnya menyeret tanah.

Sebuah papan terpampang di pintu masuk desa itu. _Selamat datang di Godric's Hollow._

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Kira-kira Harry di mana, ya?" Tanya Ron sambil melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Desa ini tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin kita bisa bertanya tentang rumah yang hancur sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Hermione.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tanya pada pak tua yang berada di sana. Dia kelihatannya sudah seumur hidupnya berada di sini. Dia pasti tahu." Ron menunjuk ke arah seorang kakek yang sedang duduk di kursi goyangnya di beranda rumahnya.

Mereka berdua menghampiri kakek yang sedang merokok melalui pipanya itu.

"Permisi." Hermione yang berbicara. Kakek tua itu hanya memberikan gerutuan sebagai tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Kami ingin bertanya. Apa anda tahu tentang sebuah rumah yang hancur di desa ini pada 15 tahun yang lalu?"

Hermione merasa dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada mata kakek tua itu setelah Hermione bertanya. Tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya karena kakek tersebut langsung menjawabnya.

"Rumah yang hancur itu terletak di ujung desa ini. Ikuti saja jalan ini sampai mentok. Sisa-sisa rumah itu masih ada." Dia mengatakan semua ini dengan nada yang datar tanpa ekspresi, malahan seakan-akan bukan suara yang datang dari seorang kakek-kakek.

Tapi, Ron dan Hermione begitu senang mendengar hal ini sehingga mereka langsung berterima kasih dan menelusuri jalan yang dimaksud kakek itu.

Godric's Hollow tampak seperti desa muggle biasa. Orang-orang berseliweran melaksanakan tugasnya sehari-hari, dan saling menyapa apabila mereka berpapasan dengan orang yang mereka kenal.

Desa ini memang tidak begitu besar. Terbukti, Hermione dan Ron hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit hingga mereka mencapai tempat tujuan mereka. Kini sebuah reruntuhan rumah terpapar di hadapan mereka. Rumah itu hampir tidak bersisa kecuali batang-batang kayu yang terbakar di sana sini. Tapi mereka tidak melihat Harry dimanapun.

"Mana Harry? Apa dia sudah pergi lagi?" Tanya Ron.

"Mungkin. Dia kan sudah berangkat beberapa jam lebih dulu dari kita." Rasa kecewa terlihat jelas dari wajah Hermione.

"Bagaimana dong? Kita tidak tahu dia akan kemana berikutnya setelah ke Godric's Hollow."

"Bisa saja dia belum datang. Mungkin dia harus mencari tahu dulu tentang tempat ini. Gimana kalau kita tunggu saja selama satu jam?"

Ron setuju dan mereka berdua mencari tempat untuk duduk yang terdekat.

_Satu jam kemudian_

"Ada tanda-tanda Harry?" Hermione bertanya.

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu lebih lama lagi?" Tapi Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Hermione?"

Ron melihat Hermione sedang memasang muka tanda dia sedang berpikir dengan serius. Dia sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya semenjak dia datang ke desa ini. Selama satu jam ini dia terus mencoba mencari tahu apa itu dan baru sekarang dia menyadarinya.

"Ron?"

"Ya?"

"Ku-kurasa kita tidak sedang berada di Godric's Hollow."

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, waktu yang sama,_

Harry Potter membungkuk untuk memeriksa dua orang penyihir yang sedang berbaring di tanah tepat di depan sebuah gerbang. Gerbang itu bertuliskan, _Wilayah terlarang, dilarang masuk._

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Harry mengguncang tubuh penyihir yang berusia cukup muda. Dia lalu menyadari bahwa mata dari penyihir itu terbuka dan dia masih bernapas.

"Hei, jawab aku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Setelah gagal membangunkan penyihir itu, Harry beralih ke penyihir yang satu lagi. Penyihir ini usianya kurang lebih sama dengan yang sebelumnya dan kondisinya juga sama, mata terbuka dan bernapas.

Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya. "Finite Incatatem." Tapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari penyihir itu.

"Aneh, dia tidak terbius dan tidak juga terkena mantra pengikat." Harry bergumam. "Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

'Mereka sepertinya sadar. Tapi, mereka seperti tidak bisa memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Seakan-akan mereka tidak mempunyai jiwa lagi.' Sebuah kenyataan langsung meng-klik di otak Harry.

'Jiwa? Jiwa mereka hilang? Hanya satu yang bisa menyebabkan itu. Dan itu adalah...'

Sebuah perasaan dingin mulai menyelimuti Harry bersamaan dengan sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut Harry berikutnya, "Dementor."

* * *

_Godric's Hollow?_

"Apa maksudmu kita sedang tidak berada di di Godric's Hollow?" Ron melihat Hermione seakan-akan penyihir wanita itu sudah hilang ingatan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran semenjak kita datang ke sini." Ucap Hermione tanpa menoleh ke arah Ron.

"Apa itu?"

"Desa ini masih berpenghuni."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau desa ini berpenghuni?" Ron tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud dari perkataan Hermione.

"Seharusnya Kementrian Sihir sudah menetralisir tempat ini dari para muggle sejak dulu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Oh ayolah, Ron. Kau pasti tahu. Godric's Hollow kan tempat bersejarah dimana Voldemort lenyap?" Ron masih saja berjengit mendengar nama Voldemort disebutkan.

"Dan bukan itu saja. Godric's Hollow pastinya jadi tempat yang amat berbahaya setelah Voldemort jatuh. Pengikutnya pasti banyak yang datang ke Death Eater untuk mencari tuan mereka. Penduduk Godric's Hollow kemungkinan besar diungsikan oleh Kementrian."

"Mungkin saja kan penduduk itu sudah kembali lagi?" Ron beralasan.

"Hampir tidak mungkin, Ron. Lebih mudah menyuruh para muggle untuk meninggalkan desa mereka daripada menyuruh mereka pergi dan mengembalikan mereka ke sini. Itu pekerjaan double untuk para obliviator."

"Tapi, Hermione..."

Hermione memotongnya seakan-akan dia tidak mendengarkan. "...Dan itu juga terjadi di tempat di mana Dumbledore mengalahkan Grindelwald."

Ron tampak agak percaya ketika mendengar ini. Tapi dia butuh lebih banyak bukti. Hermione menyadari ini dan menarik tangan Ron. "Ikut aku."

"Hermione. Mau ke mana?"

Hermione menghampiri penduduk terdekat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya.

"Permisi. Apakah anda tahu tentang sebuah rumah yang hancur di desa ini 15 tahun yang lalu?" Hermione melontarkan pertanyaan sama seperti sebelumnya kepada kakek-kakek di dekat pintu masuk ke desa.

Wanita paruh baya yang ditanyai Hermione langsung menjawab dengan nada datar. "Rumah yang hancur itu terletak di ujung desa ini. Ikuti saja jalan ini sampai mentok. Sisa-sisa rumah itu masih ada."

"Terima kasih." Hermione meninggalkan wanita itu dan kembali menyeret Ron.

"Nah, apa yang kau ketahui dari cara bicara wanita itu?" Tanya Hermione kepada Ron.

"Di-dia mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan kakek itu. Nada bicaranya juga sama." Ucap Ron masih dengan tidak percaya.

Mereka tidak saling berbicara selama beberapa menit sampai Ron memecah kesunyian. "Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, Hermione?"

Hermione tampak serius sekali. "Kurasa, Godric's Hollow diberi semacam mantra penolak muggle, sehingga para penduduknya meninggalkan desa mereka."

"Dan mereka pindah ke sini?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya mereka menyebar ke berbagai tempat. Kementrian pasti memilih desa ini untuk menggantikan Godric's Hollow di catatan resmi. Reruntuhan rumah itu sepertinya sengaja dibuat dan setiap penduduknya dimodifikasi ingatannya sehingga apabila ada yang mengatakan tentang rumah yang hancur. Jawaban mereka otomatis sama."

"Kalau begitu, dimana Harry sekarang?"

* * *

_Godric's Hollow (asli)_

'Tidak bisa. Tidak akan kubiarkan Dementor mengotori tempat kematian orangtuaku.' Dengan determinasi luar biasa, Harry berlari memasuki Godric's Hollow yang terlarang untuk umum.

Tidak tampak sama sekali bahwa di tempat ini sebelumnya ada desa penuh dengan muggle. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan ditengahnya terdapat jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu. Kementrian telah mengatur tempat ini dengan baik.

Perasaan dingin terasa semakin menjadi-jadi di tengah sinar matahari yang cukup terang. Tanda bahwa Harry semakin mendekati para Dementor.

Jalan menjadi menanjak seakan-akan Harry mendaki bukit. Ketika dia sampai di ujung tanjakan. Harry dapat melihat sebuah menara berukuran kecil di kejauhan. Di bawah menara itu ada tiga Dementor yang mengitari menara tersebut seakan-akan mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Harry berlari dengan cepat sekarang. Jalanan menurun kembali. Kecepatan larinya tidak menurun meskipun perasaan dingin dan takut karena efek dari Dementor semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ketiga Dementor itu menyadari kehadiran Harry dan mulai meluncur ke arahnya. Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan meneriakan. "Expecto Patronum!" Sebuah sinar yang luar biasa terang keluar dari tongkat Harry. Rusa jantan perak yang dihasilkan Harry kini amatlah besar. Patronus itu menerjang ketiga Dementor dengan cepat.

Ketika Rusa perak itu bertabrakan dengan Dementor yang pertama, dementor itu sepertinya berteriak kesakitan dan terlempar jauh dari tempat dia sebelumnya. Tak lama, Dementor kedua dan ketiga juga lenyap dari tanah Godric's Hollow.

"Dan jangan kembali lagi!" Harry berteriak. Amarahnya memuncak karena para Dementor itu berani mengotori tempat yang dulunya ditinggali oleh orangtua Harry.

Kini Harry berdiri di hadapan menara yang tadi dia lihat. Setelah dekat dia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah menara, tapi sebuah tugu. Tugu peringatan. Di bagian bawah tugu itu terdapat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan **"Tugu ini dibangun untuk memperingati jatuhnya seorang penyihir yang karena kejahatan dan kekuatannya terlalu mengerikan, tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan namanya."**

Harry mendesah. 'Mereka bahkan tidak berani menuliskan nama Voldemort di sebuah papan.'

Di sebelah tugu itu terdapat sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan Harry datang ke sini. Kuburan orangtuanya.

Dua batu nisan yang megah ditanam berdampingan. Harry berlutut agar dapat melihat tulisan di batu nisan itu dengan lebih jelas.

**_James Edward Potter _**

_1960-1981_

_Ayah tersayang dari Harry James Potter _

_dan teman terbaik. _

_**Lily Evans Potter**_

_1960-1981_

_Ibunda tersayang dan salah satu _

_Penyihir paling berbakat_

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Harry. Tangan kanannya kini memegang batu nisan ibunya. Dia berkata dengan penuh tekad. "Aku pasti akan membalas kematian kalian. Aku berjanji."

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata yang dia teteskan tadi jatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu, Harry merasakan reaksi yang aneh dari bekas lukanya. Ini sama sekali berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan dari bekas luka di dahinya itu kini terasa hangat tapi juga sejuk. Harry tidak mengerti. Yang jelas dia tahu reaksi ini muncul bukanlah dari Voldemort yang selalu menyakitkan.

Dengan perlahan, Harry mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan dia tersungkur di tanah tepat di depan kuburan orangtuanya.

* * *

_"Lily, bawa Harry pergi! Itu dia! Pergilah! Lari! Akan kucoba menahannya..."_

_"Tdak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"_

_"Kau harus pergi! Pikirkan anak kita! Jangan pedulikan aku! Cepat pergi! Pergilah ke markas Orde! Cepat!"_

_James Potter keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan langsung berlari ke arah ruang tengah dari tempat tinggalnya. Yang dia temukan di ruang tengah itu adalah seorang penyihir paling ditakuti di dunia saat ini._

_"Ah, James. Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau. Sekarang, mana anakmu. Serahkan dia kepadaku."_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Oh ayolah, James. Menurutmu kesempatanmu sebagus apa untuk mengalahkanku? Serahkan anakmu dan aku akan mengampuni nyawamu dan nyawa darah lumpur istrimu itu."_

_"RECTUMSEMPRA!" Teriak James_

_Voldemort hanya mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memblok serangan dari James. Voldemort memutar-mutar telunjuknya. "Tck, tck, tck. Tipikal Gryffindor. Bertindak sembarangan tanpa memikir terlebih dahulu. Crucio!"_

_James berhasil menghindari kutukan cruciatus itu dengan berjungkir balik ke sampingnya. "Deletrius!"_

_Voldemort kembali memblok serangan yang datang. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Seekor elang yang sebelumnya sudah ditransfigurasi oleh James dari sebuah lampu meja terbang ke hadapan James dan hancur terkena kutukan pembunuh._

_"Bagus sekali, James. Avada Kedavra!" Sinar hijau meluncur ke arah James dan kali ini seekor anjing yang melompat ke hadapan James dan menerima efek penuh dari kutukan itu._

_"Maherius!" James tidak hanya mengirimkan kutukan ke arah Voldemort, tapi juga mengirimkan dua ekor singa berukuran kecil kepada Voldemort._

_Ekspresi terkejut terpancar dari wajah Voldemort ketika James melancarkan serangannya. Dengan cepat dia menggambar sebuah sinar biru memanjang di depannya dan sinar itu berubah menjadi tiga buah tombak yang dia gunakan untuk menghentikan tiga serangan dari James._

_Ketika ketiga serangan dari James sudah musnah. James tiba-tiba sudah berapparate ke belakang Voldemort dengan tongkat teracung. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Voldemort terlihat tidak menghindar dan James yakin bahwa dia akan berhasil membunuh Voldemort. Tetapi, sinar hijau dari tongkat James tidak menghantam tubuh Voldemort melainkan hanya melewati tubuhnya seakan-akan tubuh Voldemort hanyalah sebuah kabut._

_"Mantra bayangan!" James mengeluarkan suara panik._

_"Tertipu kau, James." Tongkat Voldemort hampir menyentuh punggung James. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Tetapi kutukan pembunuh Voldemort juga hanya melewati tubuh James. "Apa?" James juga melakukan mantra yang sama dengan Voldemort._

_"Tipuan dibalas dengan tipuan lagi." James kini berdiri di samping Voldemort dengan tongkat mengarah ke kepala Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" Tapi kutukan tersebut tidak keluar dari tongkat James._

_Voldemort langsung tertawa lepas. "Kau terlalu sembarangan menggunakan kutukan pembunuh, James. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kutukan pembunuh adalah kutukan yang membutuhkan kekuatan sihir paling besar." Voldemort melanjutkan tawanya. "Dan tampaknya kekuatan sihirmu sudah habis. Inilah akhirnya."_

_"Tidak juga." Ucap James. "Fyr Pisk!" Sebuah cambuk api keluar dari tongkat James dan berusaha untuk mengikat Voldemort. Tapi belum juga cambuk itu menyentuh Voldemort. Cambuk itu langsung hilang._

_James menyerang lagi. "Alei-sublimino, syre pil, paxiramonious, reducto." Empat macam kutukan keluari secara bersamaan dari tongkat James. _

_Voldemort menyihir sebuah perisai perak dan seluruh kutukan yang datang tertangkis balik, bahkan ada yang berbalik ke arah James sehingga dia harus melompat untuk menghindarinya._

_Keletihan mulai menghinggapi James. Tapi dia tidak akan memberi Voldemort kepuasan dengan menunjukkannya._

_James mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan rumit dengan tongkatnya sebelum merapalkan. "Molojior!" _

_Kutukan ini langsung membuat rumah bertingkat dua ini berguncang. Perisai putih Voldemort menerima efek penuh dari kutukan ini dan membuat Voldemort terseret kebelakang. Dia terus terseret sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Perisai perak Voldemort akhirnya tidak tahan dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi, Voldemort kelihatannya hampir tidak terpengaruh oleh kutukan yang kuat itu. Hanya bajunya yang menjadi sedikit rusak._

_"Hebat. Hebat sekali." Voldemort tersenyum senang. "Itukah kutukan Palu Dewa Thor? Kutukan yang hanya diajarkan pada anggota keluarga Potter?"_

_James benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga. Lutut kaki kirinya kini menyentuh lantai._

_"Terima kasih, James. Kau sudah menunjukkan kutukan itu padaku. Tapi kini permainan sudah usai. Avada Kedavra!"_

_Saking cepatnya Voldemort melancarkan kutukan pembunuh, James tidak bergerak sedikitpun sampai akhirnya sinar hijau tersebut mendarat di dadanya dan dia terbujur kaku dengan mata terbuka._

_Voldemort menghampiri tubuh James. "Sungguh sia-sia. Kemampuan seperti itu tersia-siakan untuk melindungi para muggle dan darah lumpur._

_Voldemort mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan dari sakunya. Sarung tangan itu terbuat dari kulit dan berwarna biru. Dan masih dalam kondisi sempurna. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah sarung tangan itu. "horcruxciatumpera."_

_Sarung tangan itu terselimuti oleh sebuah sinar hitam untuk beberapa detik. Setelah sinar itu hilang, Voldemort agak terhuyung-huyung tapi akhirnya tetap bisa berdiri tegar._

_"Wormtail."_

_Seorang penyihir bertubuh mungil masuk ke dalam ruang tengah yang kondisinya kini hancur lebur. Malah agak mengejutkan rumah ini masih berdiri dari segala kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh duel sebelumnya._

_"T-tuanku?" Wormtail berjalan sambil membungkuk mendekati majikannya hampir sama seperti peri rumah. Matanya melihat tubuh James yang terbaring dan langsung membuang mukanya dengan jijik._

_"Berikan sarung tangan ini pada Lucius. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan sarung tangan ini. Aku masih harus membunuh si bayi Potter itu."_

_"A-anda tidak akan menyakiti Lily, kan? Se-sebelumnya anda bilang..."_

_"Bawa saja sarung tangan itu kepada Lucius, Wormtail!"

* * *

_

Mata Harry langsung terbuka. Dia tidak sadar dirinya sudah berbaring di tanah. Keringatnya mengalir deras dan bekas lukanya tidak memberikan sensasi apapun lagi.

'Apa itu tadi? Mimpi?' Harry bangkit dan duduk di tanah.

"Aaaaaah... apakah mengunjungi makam orangtuamu terlalu berat untukmu sehingga kau pingsan, Potter? Jangan khawatir, kau akan segera bergabung dengan mereka." Suara seperti anak kecil itu berasal tidak jauh dari tempat Harry berada kini. Dia tahu suara siapa itu.

Dengan sigap, Harry berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada ke arah suara itu.

"Bellatrix!" Desis Harry. Dia kini berhadapan dengan empat orang Death Eater yang tongkat mereka juga teracung ke arah Harry.

"Oooooh... aku senang sekali kau mengenaliku dari suaraku saja, Potter." Death Eater yang berdiri di paling kanan dari Harry berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lestrange. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

"Oooh. Potter kecil sekarang sudah bisa bicara besar rupanya. Tapi sayang sekali, bukan aku yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini dengan segera. Tapi kau, Potter."

"Kau juga yang mengirim Dementor?" Tanya Harry walaupun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menduga kau akan kemari, Potter. Dan ternyata, kau terjebak lagi sama seperti ketika sepupuku yang terhina itu mati."

"Diam! Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Sirius!" Amarah Harry naik lagi.

"Ooooh... apa kau masih suka menangis ketika... " Apapun yang akan dikatakan Bellatrix selanjutnya tidak penting karena Harry langsung berteriak. "Paxiramonious!"

Bellatrix hampir tidak sempat mengeluarkan mantra pelindung, dan masih ada sisa dari kutukan yang menembus pelindung Bellatrix dan mengenai tangannya. Hal ini membuat Bellatrix teriak karena sakit yang luar biasa dan tangannya menjadi kaku. Dia terjatuh.

Ketiga Death Eater yang lain langsung menyerang Harry yang diam ditempat. Tapi semua kutukan yang mengarah ke arahnya hanya menembus tubuhnya.

Death Eater yang berdiri di paling kanan tidak sempat terkejut karena Harry sudah menyerangnya dari belakang dengan mantra pembius. Death Eater itu terjatuh sedangkan dua yang lainnya membalikkan badan mereka dan kembali menyerang Harry, kali ini dengan mantra cruciatus.

Harry berguling ke samping untuk menghindari kutukan yang datang. Setelah berdiri, dia mentrasfigurasi sebuah batu besar yang berada di dekatnya menjadi seekor anjing labrador dan menyuruhnya menyerang salah satu Death Eater.

Ketika Death Eater yang diserang anjing itu berusaha menghalau, Harry menyerang Death Eater yang satu lagi dengan kutukan untuk menghancurkan batu. "Deletrius!"

Death Eater itu memang berhasil mengeluarkan mantra pelindung, tapi efek dari serangan Harry membuat Death Eater itu terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang. Ketika dia mencoba bangkit, Harry mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk merah dari tongkatnya dan melilit Death Eater itu yang berteriak kesakitan lalu jatuh pingsan.

Death Eater yang tersisa amat ketakutan melihat nasib rekannya. Dia terpaku di tempat berdirinya dan tidak bereaksi sama sekali ketika Harry menyerangnya. "Maherius!"

Death Eater itu berteriak kesakitan karena kutukan itu menyebabkan sensasi seperti ditusuk oleh pisau. "Stupefy!" Harry membauat pingsan orang itu dengan segera. Dia tidak tahan dengan teriakannya.

Belum sempat Harry memikirkan kenapa dia bisa melakukan ini semua, dia merasakan sebuah serangan datang dari belakangnya. Dia tidak sempat menghindar dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kutukan cruciatus membuatnya teriak.

"Bagus sekali, Potter. Kau bergerak seperti ayahmu dulu." Bellatrix telah berdiri dan melepaskan kutukannya dari Harry. Tangan kirinya masih belum dapat dia gerakan.

"Sekarang ikut denganku. Aku bisa saja menghabisimu sekarang kalau Pangeran Kegelapan tidak ingin membunuhmu dengan tangannya sendiri. Petrificus Total..."

Belum sempat Bellatrix menyelesaikan mantra pengikat, seekor elang menggigit tangan Bellatrix yang memegang tongkat sihirnya sehingga dia menjatuhkannya. Elang ini adalah elang yang ditransfigurasi oleh Harry sebelumnya hampir bersamaan ketika dia mentransfigurasi anjing labrador itu.

Harry bangkit dan ingin segera menyerang Bellatrix. Tapi ternyata Bellatrix sudah lenyap. Harry berteriak marah. "PENGECUT!"

Harry melihat sekelilingnya. Tiga orang Death Eater berbaring di dekatnya. 'Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua ini? Aku berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orang Death Eater dan aku juga hampir berhasil mengalahkan Lestrange jahanam itu yang notabene adalah salah satu anak buah Voldemort yang paling kuat.'

Sesuatu yang dikatakan Lestrange teringat oleh Harry. _Kau bergerak seperti ayahmu._ 'Tunggu dulu. Kutukan dan taktik yang kugunakan tadi sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayahku di dalam mimpiku tadi. Apa artinya ini? Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar tentang kutukan-kutukan itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?'

Harry terus mencari-cari hubungan antara kemampuan yang baru saja diperlihatkannya dengan mimpi itu. 'Mimpi. Benarkah itu mimpi? Bagaimana kalau itu sama dengan penglihatan yang kudapatkan kalau Voldemort marah atau senang? Tapi ... yang ini berbeda sekali. Kurasa ini bukan penglihatan dari Voldemort.'

Harry mengingat-ingat lagi mimpi tadi. Ayahnya menyuruh Ibunya untuk kabur membawa Harry. Ayahnya berduel dengan Voldemort. Harry kagum dengan kemampuan duel ayahnya. Satu-satunya yang pernah dia lihat bertarung seperti itu adalah Dumbledore. Kemudian ayahnya jatuh dengan mantra pembunuh. Voldemort mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan dan merapalkan... 'Tunggu dulu. Horcruxciatumpera? Apakah dia sedang membuat sebuah horcrux? Untuk membuat horcrux memang diharuskan membunuh seseorang.'

Semangat Harry bangkit. 'Ya. Itu pasti Horcrux. Sarung tangan itu pasti salah satu peninggalan dari salah satu pendiri Hogwarts. Di mimpi itu Vodemort menyuruh Wormtail memberikan sarung tangan itu kepada ...'

Harry langsung tahu apa rencana dia berikutnya. "Aku harus ke Azkaban."

* * *

**Author's note : **Okay, Harry dapat kekuatan James. Semoga ini orisinil.

Hey, give me some feedback.


	5. Question and Answer

**CHAPTER V:**

"Aku harus ke Azkaban."

Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ke Azkaban untuk berbicara dengan Lucius Malfoy. 'Mungkin nanti aku akan bertanya saja pada Mr Croake. Petunjuknya telah membawaku sampai sini.'

Harry melihat pada tiga orang Death Eater yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Dia menghampiri Death Eater yang pertama kali dia lumpuhkan. Dia membungkuk dan hendak melepaskan topeng Death Eater itu.

"Mari kita lihat wajah di balik topeng ini."

Ketika tangan Harry baru saja menyentuh topeng putih itu, suara dari belakangnya menghentikan dia.

"Jangan bergerak!" Suara itu adalah suara seorang laki-laki. Walaupun suaranya berat, tapi nadanya tampak mengancam.

"Letakkan tongkat anda di tanah dan berdiri perlahan-lahan!"

'Apakah masih ada Death Eater lagi? Tapi dia sepertinya terlalu sopan untuk seorang Death Eater.' Meski bingung, Harry melakukan apa yang diminta oleh orang itu. Entah bagaimana dia tahu kalau dia tidak sedang dalam bahaya.

"Sekarang, berbaliklah! Perlahan-lahan!"

Harry membalikkan badannya, dan dia dapat melihat bahwa tidak hanya ada satu orang yang berada di belakangnya, tetapi lima orang. Semua dengan tongkat teracung ke arahnya.

"Mr Potter?" Salah satu dari penyihir di hadapannya mengenali Harry. Tidak meragukan dia melihat bekas luka berbentuk kilat di dahi Harry.

Harry mengangguk. "Kalian auror?" Harry melihat rombongan penyihir yang berada di depannya memakai seragam resmi auror yang berwarna merah.Walaupun Harry sudah pernah bertemu dengan beberapa orang auror. Tapi dia tidak mengenali satu pun dari mereka.

"Benar." Satu-satunya wanita dari rombongan itu berkata. Wanita itu menurunkan tongkatnya dan segera diikuti oleh yang lain. Semua menurunkan tongkatnya kecuali penyihir pria yang berdiri yang paling depan. Dia tampaknya yang tadi berbicara.

"Apakah anda benar-benar Harry Potter? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Pria itu masih belum menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan? Mengunjungi makam orangtuaku tentu saja, sebelum diganggu Death Eater." Kalimat terakhir dia katakan dengan bisikan.

"Apakah mereka bertiga dilumpuhkan oleh anda?" Auror yang masih mengacungkan tongkatnya bertanya sambil melirik tubuh death eater yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Harry.

Harry mengangguk. "Tapi, satu orang lolos. Bellatrix Lestrange. Dan sebelumnya juga ada beberapa Dementor yang telah kuusir."

"Berapa jumlah Dementornya?"

"Tiga."

Auror yang bertanya pada Harry tersebut tampak berpikir keras sebelum berkata, "baiklah, anda harus ikut kami ke markas untuk dimintai keterangan."

Harry tidak setuju. "Keterangan apa lagi? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Tanya saja apa yang mau kau tanyakan sekarang."

"Anda harus ikut kami ke markas. Kami harus mengkonfirmasi bahwa anda adalah anda."

"Oh, ayolah Perkins. Dia jelas sekali Harry Potter." Penyihir wanita tersebut berkata kepada auror yang ingin membawa Harry.

"Bisa saja dia Death Eater yang memakai Polyjuice. Kita harus memastikannya."

"Bagaimana kau akan memastikan identitasku?"

"Kami akan mengawasimu selama satu jam. Kalau dalam satu jam anda tidak berubah wujud, berarti memang anda tidak memakai Polyjuice."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih cepat?" Tanya Harry putus asa.

"Kita bisa memeriksa tongkat anda dan mencocokannya dengan data yang kami miliki." Seorang auror yang berkulit hitam berkata.

Harry berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Ayo kalau begitu. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Perkins menurunkan tongkatnya dan memberikan instruksi kepada auror yang lain. "O'Brien, Gibbons. Kalian bawa Mr Potter untuk ditanyai. Setelah sampai, kirim beberapa healer untuk menangani para penjaga di depan. Kami akan menangani para Death Eater ini."

Dua orang auror mendekati Harry. Salah satunya adalah auror wanita yang tadi. "Maafkan Perkins ya. Dia memang agak-agak paranoid. Tidak heran mengingat mentornya yang dahulu adalah Mad-eye Moody. Namaku O'Brien, Mellina O'Brien. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr Potter."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita memang harus selalu waspada pada masa perang ini. Dan panggil saja aku Harry."

"Baiklah, Harry. Pegang lencana ini. Ini akan membawa kita langsung ke markas auror." Mereka bertiga memegang lencana itu dan O'Brien mengatakan. "Aktifkan."

Harry lenyap dari Godric's Hollow dengan sebuah tarikan dari belakang pusarnya.

* * *

Harry tiba dengan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. 'Huh. Ini yang pertama.' Mereka kini berada di ruangan dengan puluhan ruangan kerja kubik yang cukup ramai oleh suara-suara orang berbicara dan tertawa. Memo-memo kecil beterbangan di antara tiap ruangan kubik tersebut.

"Ke sini, Harry. Gibbons, kau beritahu tim healer kita." Gibbons meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan kini Harry mengikuti auror wanita ini yang membawa dia ke salah satu ruangan kubik yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Silakan duduk." Ruangan kerja O'Brien cukup rapih untuk seorang auror. Mungkin karena dia seorang wanita. Foto-foto para kriminal terpampang di dinding ruangan. Di antaranya, Harry melihat foto Severus Snape yang berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menaikkan kerah bajunya. Tapi sebuah tangan berusaha keras menurunkan tangan Snape supaya wajahnya terlihat. Tangan Harry terkepal marah melihat foto pembunuh mentor kesayangannya itu.

"Nah, pertama-tama. Aku akan memeriksa dulu tongkat anda." O'Brien menulis sesuatu di selembar memo dan memo itu terbang keluar ruangan setelah O'Brien melepaskannya.

"Kemana memo itu perginya?" Tanya Harry terkesan.

"Aku mengirimkannya ke bagian 'catatan dan informasi'. Aku membutuhkan informasi tentang tongkat anda."

Harry kemudian menyerahkan tongkatnya kepada O'Brien dan wanita itu meletakkan tongkat Harry di sebuah alat yang sama dengan yang digunakan petugas keamanan di pintu masuk Kementrian.

"Dua puluh tujuh setengah senti, inti bulu Phoenix. Baiklah, kini tinggal menunggu memo itu kembali." Ucap O'Brien setelah memeriksa tongkat Harry dan menyerahkannya kembali.

"Lebih baik kita mulai saja Q&A-nya." O'Brien mengambil sebuah perkamen dengan tanda auror.

"Yang pertama, kenapa anda ada di Godric's Hollow?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam orangtuaku."

"Apa anda tahu bahwa Godric's Hollow adalah tempat terlarang?"

"Tidak sampai pagi tadi."

"Darimana anda tahu caranya untuk ke Godric's Hollow yang asli?"

"Seseorang dari Kementrian memberitahuku."

"Siapa orang tersebut?"

Harry ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. "Apa orang tersebut akan mendapatkan kesulitan karena telah memberitahuku?"

O'Brien berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya iya. Tapi, kasus kali ini berbeda karena dia memberitahu anda yang sebenarnya punya hak untuk mengetahui tempat tersebut. Jadi, aku rasa tidak. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan masalah."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya juga kalau kuberitahu bukan?" Harry tersenyum.

O'Brien juga tersenyum. "Tapi aku harus tetap mengetahuinya. Prosedur."

"Kalau begitu tuliskan saja nama Professor Dumbledore. Dia sudah meninggal. Jadi, Kementrian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga."

"Sangat Slytherin sekali kau. Kudengar asramamu adalah Gryffindor."

"Terima kasih. Topi seleksi bilang aku bisa hebat di Slytherin." Dia bahkan tidak memberitahukan ini pada kedua sahabatnya.

Kemudian sebuah memo masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Memo tersebut mendarat di meja kerja O'Brien dan dia membacanya.

"Hmm. Tampaknya tongkat anda sesuai dengan apa yang ada di catatan kami. Kurasa anda memang Mr.Potter."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Harry senang.

"Oh, tidak. Ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang harus anda jawab. Seperti apa yang terjadi ketika..."

O'Brien tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena suaranya tenggelam oleh suara laki-laki yang bergema ke seluruh markas auror.

"PERHATIAN. INI AUROR DAWLISH. SEMUA AUROR TINGKAT III DAN DI ATASNYA HARUS SEGERA MENUJU AZKABAN. DEATH EATER SEDANG MENYERANG TEMPAT TERSEBUT DENGAN PASUKAN YANG DIPERKIRAKAN BERJUMLAH LEBIH DARI LIMA PULUH ORANG. ADA KEMUNGKINAN JUGA MEREKA MENDAPAT BANTUAN BEBERAPA RAKSASA."

Setelah pengumuman itu selesai, dengan segera Harry mendengar bunyi gemuruh dari sekelilingnya. Suara tawa yang tadi terdengar berubah menjadi suara orang-orang yang berbicara cepat dengan nada panik.

"Oh. Aku harus pergi." O'Brien membereskan beberapa perkamen di mejanya dengan terburu-buru dan berdiri.

"Harry. Kau boleh pergi!" Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, O'Brien langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang kecil itu.

"Voldemort menyerang Azkaban?" Harry berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan tersenyum kecil. 'Kebetulan sekali.'

Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung keluar dari ruang kerja milik auror O'Brien.

Ketika sudah keluar, yang dapat dia lihat adalah para auror yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah di mana Harry tadi pertama kali datang. Dia dapat mendengar sekilas gumaman-gumaman mereka seperti "Setengah dari auror sedang libur akhir pekan...kita kurang orang..."

Harry hendak menegur salah satu di antara mereka ketika terdengar suara orang yang jatuh dari belakangnya.

"Aduh! Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada saat genting!" Harry mengenal suara itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu auror yang ceroboh itu.

Auror itu menerima tangan Harry dan berdiri. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih saja suka..." Dia berhenti berbicara ketika melihat orang yang telah membantunya.

"Harry?" Tonks membelalakan matanya. Dia sangat terkejut melihat Harry seakan-akan dia baru saja bertemu dengan Voldemort.

"Wotcher, Tonks." Harry tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kudengar kau kabur dari Grimmau..."

Harry langsung menutup mulut Tonks dengan tangannya. Hampir saja Tonks menyebut markas order.

"Yang benar saja, Tonks. Bukan gerakanmu saja yang ceroboh. Tapi mulutmu juga ceroboh. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang auror." Harry berkata dengan sedikit nada humor.

Tonks yang berada di hadapannya kini sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Tonks yang sekarang tampak telah menemukan 'warnanya' kembali.

"Auror Tonks. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat, kita harus segera ke sana!" Seseorang berteriak kepada Tonks dari ujung ruangan.

Tonks tampak bingung. Tapi dia mengambil sikap tegas layaknya seorang auror. "Harry. Kau tetap di sini sampai aku kembali! Molly sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tonks melangkahkan kakinya tapi Harry menahannya dengan memegang bahunya. "Tunggu Tonks. Biarkan aku ikut."

"Apa kau gila? Ini sangat berbahaya. Kau juga bukan auror."

"Kumohon, Tonks. Kudengar kalian kekurangan orang. Aku bisa membantu. Lagipula aku harus berbicara dengan salah satu tahanan. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai kabur?"

Tonks menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Jawab Harry singkat.

"Ada perlu apa dengan aristokrat sombong itu?"

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Yang pasti dia sangat penting bagiku dalam menyelesaikan misiku. Misi yang merupakan keinginan terakhir dari Professor Dumbledore."

Mendengar nama Dumbledore membuat Tonks sedikit luluh. Tapi dia masih bersikeras menolak Harry ikut serta. "Tidak bisa Harry. Kau belum lulus sekolah."

"Apa memang sekolah Hogwarts bakal terus dilanjutkan?" Harry berargumen.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, Tonks. Tidak sampai satu jam yang lalu aku berhasil mengalahkan tiga orang Death Eater dan hampir berhasil mengalahkan Bellatrix. Aku merasa yakin dengan kemampuanku."

Tonks terkejut lagi mendengar Harry. Dia masih tetap keberatan Harry untuk turut serta. Tapi diri auror dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan bantuan sebanyak mungkin. Dan dari cerita yang sering dia dengar, dia tahu Harry punya keahlian khusus dalam menangani penyihir-penyihir gelap. Tapinya dia agak tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari Harry tentang bagaimana dia berhasil mengalahkan tiga orang Death Eater. Tidak mungkin Harry sejago itu.

Harry melihat tanda ketidakpercayaan dari wajah Tonks. "Kau tidak percaya ucapanku barusan? Tanya saja pada auror O'Brien, atau auror Gibbons."

Tonks mengangka alisnya. Dia ingin melontarkan argumen lagi, tapi dia kembali ditegur oleh rekan aurornya untuk segera bergegas. Dia akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, Harry." Tonks mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menggunakan mantra pemanggil. Dengan segera sebuah jubah berwarna merah gelap terbang mendekat dan ditangkap oleh Tonks.

"Pakai jubah ini. Bila ada yang tanya, bilang saja kau rekrutan baru dari divisi Scotland." Tonks menyerahkan seragam auror itu kepada Harry yang langsung memakainya. Tonks mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Pakai juga bandana ini untuk menutupi parut di dahimu itu."

Harry memasang bandana tersebut dan mereka berdua mulai bergerak.

"Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku kalau begini." Gumam Tonks.

Harry dan Tonks setengah berlari menuju tempat dimana Harry tadi tiba. Di sana sudah menanti seorang auror laki-laki yang tampaknya sepantaran dengan Tonks.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa lama sekali! Dan siapa dia?" Auror itu menunjuk Harry.

"Dia rekrutan baru dari divisi Scotland. Namanya Har...rold. Harold. Harold, ini auror Willcox. Partnerku." Tonks memperkenalkan Harry dengan nama bohongan.

Willcox memandang curiga pada Harry. Tapi tampaknya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah secepat mungkin menuju Azkaban. Mereka bertiga sepertinya adalah rombongan yang terakhir.

Willcox menjulurkan sebuah Portkey yang berbentuk sebuah buku kepada Harry dan Tonks. Dengan segera mereka bertiga telah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi yang tampak terbuka dengan paksa dan hampir terlepas.

"Oh, tidak. Mereka telah berhasil masuk."


	6. Fight For Azkaban part I

**CHAPTER VI: FIGHT FOR AZKABAN PART I**

_Grimmauld Place_

"Memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang begitu lagi." Hermione dan Ron kini berdua berada di depan pintu utama markas orde phoenix.

"Hermione! Apa kau pernah dengar ada orang yang kabur dari rumah, lalu kembali lagi setelah hanya beberapa jam?" Ron mulai membuka pintunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak punya cukup uang untuk mencari tempat tinggal ataupun untuk menginap di Leaky Cauldron."

"Kita kan bisa pergi ke rumah orangtuamu di Manchester."

"Orangtuaku sedang ada konferensi dokter gigi di Paris. Mereka tidak akan kembali lagi setelah dua minggu." Hermione mengikuti Ron masuk ke dalam. "Terima saja, Ron. Kita tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, kecuali kalau kita menemukan Harry."

"Oh, jadi kau harapkan Harry untuk membayar semua keperluan kita? Kita harusnya membantu dia Hermione, bukannya menguras uang dia."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ron. Aku hanya..."

"Aku tahu jelas apa maksudmu." Ron membanting pintu dengan marah tanpa sadar apa yang akan dia bangunkan.

"DARAH KOTOR! PENGKHIANAT! BERANI SEKALI KALIAN MENGOTORI RUMAH LELUHURKU DENGAN KEHADIRAN KALIAN! RUMAH TERHORMAT INI..."

Ron mengerang. "Aku benar-benar benci tempat ini. Kalau saja The Burrow tidak penuh oleh keluarganya Fleur, kita lebih baik ke sana saja."

"Apa? Siapa?" Molly Weasley datang ke arah Ron dan Hermione dengan tongkat terangkat. Dia lalu tahu siapa yang telah membangunkan lukisan Mrs. Black.

"RONALD WEASLEY! DARI MANA SAJA KAU!" Mrs Weasley mengibas-ngibaskan tongkatnya kearah Ron seakan-akan ingin menyerangnya.

"Bloody hell. Mum. Turunkan dulu tongkatnya." Ron sejak dulu memang takut pada ibunya. Apalagi kini ibunya memegang tongkat. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Ron kecuali bersembunyi di balik Hermione.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Aku menemukan surat ini di kamarku tadi pagi." Mrs Weasley mengeluarkan surat yang ditinggalkan oleh Ron kepada ibunya.

"M-Mrs Weasley, tenang dulu." Hermione cukup takut juga melihat kemarahan Mrs Weasley.

Setelah beberapa kibasan tongkat yang mampu membuat Ron dan Hermione menundukkan kepala mereka, Mrs Weasley menurunkan tongkatnya dan meminta penjelasan dengan sikap yang lebih tenang.

"K-kami berusaha untuk menyusul Harry, mum." Ron berkata masih dari balik Hermione.

"Dan kalian berhasil menemukan dia?"

"Tidak Mrs Weasley. Kami pergi ke tempat di mana Harry pernah bilang bahwa dia akan ke sana, tapi ternyata Harry tidak ada. J-jadi kami kembali lagi ke sini."

Mrs Weasley menyingkirkan Hermione dan langsung memeluk anak laki-laki termudanya dengan sebuah pelukan maut yang membuat Ron merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya retak.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi, Ronald. Aku hampir saja kehilangan Bill. Dan kini kedua kakak kembarmu juga sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di Azkaban. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku seorangpun."

Ron melepaskan pelukan ibunya secepat mungkin. "Azkaban? Apa yang terjadi di Azkaban? Apa hubungannya dengan Fred dan George?"

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Mrs Weasley akhirnya berkata, "Azkaban diserang oleh Death Eater. Semua anggota order sedang ke sana membantu para auror."

* * *

_Penjara Azkaban_

"Oh, tidak. Mereka telah berhasil masuk."

Perasaan panik Tonks ikut menular kepada Harry. Tetapi Harry lebih panik lagi karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi dia melihat penjara Azkaban yang sangat ditakuti itu.

Dugaan Harry benar bahwa Azkaban adalah sebuah kastil. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menduga ukuran dari kastil tersebut. Ukuran kastil Azkaban kira-kira setengahnya dari Hogwarts dan sepertinya menyelimuti keseluruhan pulau. Terlihat dua menara tinggi di depannya yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mengawasi kastil tersebut.

"Bagaimana gerbang itu bisa bobol? Seharusnya gerbang Azkaban itu kebal terhadap sihir." Tonks bertanya tidak kepada siapapun.

Hanya sedetik setelah pertanyaan Tonks, Harry merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari belakangnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang.

"Awas!" Harry berteriak dan langsung berguling ke samping sambil menarik lengan Tonks sehingga mereka berdua berjungkirbalik ke arah kanan. Suara dentuman keras terdengar.

Harry berdiri melihat ke tempat dimana tadi dia berdiri kini terdapat sebuah batu besar seukuran mobil muggle telah menempatinya. Dari balik batu itu, Harry dapat melihat auror Willcox berdiri. Dia tampaknya berhasil menghindar ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Harry dan Tonks. Kemudian Harry melihat ke arah dari datangya batu tersebut.

"Itu jawabanmu, Tonks." Tonks masih terbaring di tanah. "Gerbang ini mungkin kebal terhadap sihir. Tapi tidak terhadap serangan fisik." Harry melanjutkan.

Tonks lalu berdiri dan ikut melihat apa yang Harry lihat. Mereka melihat seorang raksasa berdiri di hadapan mereka. Raksasa itu amat tinggi. Lebih tinggi daripada adiknya Hagrid, Grawp. Bukan hanya tinggi, raksasa itu juga mempunyai otot-otot kekar yang dengan melihatnya saja kau tahu kau bisa remuk apabila raksasa itu memegangmu. Berbagai bekas luka pada wajah raksasa itu menandakan bahwa dia sangat berpengalaman dalam berkelahi.

Raksasa itu hendak mengambil sebuah batu besar lagi ketika auror Willcox menyerang kepalanya dengan kutukan yang sepertinya merupakan Kutukan Conjunctivitus. Sang raksasa mengerang kesakitan tapi masih tegar berdiri. Dia memandang marah kepada Willcox.

"Serahkan ini padaku! Kalian masuk saja bantu yang lain!" Willcox berseru kepada Harry dan Tonks.

"Tapi..." Tonks hendak protes tapi Harry menggenggam tangannya dan menarik dia untuk masuk.

"Cepatlah!" Willcox mengeluarkan kutukan lagi.

"Ayo, Tonks." Harry kembali mencoba menarik Tonks untuk masuk.

"Tapi dia partnerku!"

"Dengar! Yang penting adalah apa yang terjadi di dalam. Kau boleh tinggal di sini kalau kau mau. Tapi aku akan tetap masuk." Harry melepaskan tangan Tonks dan melangkah sendiri ke arah pintu masuk.

Tonks akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti Harry dengan setengah berlari.

Harry masuk pertama ke dalam kastil. Apa yang dia temukan di lantai dasar ini mengejutkan dia. Di dalam ruangan kastil yang lembab dan gelap ini, berserakan sejumlah penyihir di lantai, baik itu para auror maupun Death Eater. Tidak ada satupun yang masih berdiri, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengerang di lantai.

"Tampaknya pertempuran sudah pindah ke lantai dua." Ucap Tonks. Dari atas memang terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang berduel. "Tangganya di ujung sana. Ayo!"

Kali ini Tonks yang memimpin jalan melewati koridor kastil dengan orang-orang tergeletak di antaranya. Harry merasa bersalah karena tidak membantu beberapa orang yang kelihatannya masih hidup dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Tonks, bagaimana dengan yang terluka?" Tanya Harry dari belakang Tonks.

"Kita tak bisa membantu mereka sekarang. Tim Healer akan datang setelah keadaan terkendali." Tonks tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka sampai di tangga naik dan dengan segera menaiki tangga tersebut. Perjalanan naik di tangga itu cukup panjang. Hal ini membuat Harry sedikit terengah-engah.

Ketika sampai di lantai kedua, yang pertama Harry lihat adalah kilatan-kilatan cahaya berbagai warna berterbangan di dalam ruangan. Dan Harry harus menghindari sebuah kutukan dengan memutar badannya. Kutukan itu membuat lubang di tembok di belakang Harry.

Lantai dua benar-benar membingungkan. Karena banyaknya penyihir yang berduel di sini, Harry hampir tidak bisa membedakan antara pihak yang baik dengan yang jahat. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Tonks bingung karena auror wanita itu langsung terjun ke pertarungan dengan melontarkan berbagai macam mantra dan kutukan.

"Tunggu, Tonks!" Harry berteriak, tetapi insting auror Tonks tidak mempedulikannya. Dan mau tidak mau Harry juga ikut melibatkan diri dalam pertarungan dimana tampaknya para auror terlihat terdesak karena jumlah mereka kalah dari para Death Eater.

Dia langsung membius seorang Death Eater yang sedang memojokkan seorang auror yang sudah terluka cukup parah. Harry kemudian dengan hampir bersamaan membius dua orang Death Eater. Para anak buah Voldemort sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Harry dan Tonks sehingga mereka berdua bisa melumpuhkan beberapa Death Eater dengan cepat.

Seorang Death Eater berambut pirang kemudian menyerang Harry dengan mantra cruciatus dan Harry menghindarinya dengan melompat. Harry membalasnya dengan mantra pelucut yang dengan mudahnya diblok.

Si pirang menyerang Harry dengan sebuah mantra yang berwarna ungu. Harry ingat bahwa ini adalah mantra yang digunakan Dolohov di Departemen Misteri kepada Hermione. Refleksnya langsung mengeluarkan sebuah mantra penangkal yang belum pernah dia kuasai sebelumnya. "Bakatcha!" Sebuah cermin besar tercipta dari tongkatnya dan memantulkan kutukan yang datang kepada si pirang yang langsung jatuh pingsan.

Harry semakin bergerak mendekati tangga naik. Dari kejauhan, Harry melihat seorang auror terdesak oleh dua orang auror. Harry menyerang mereka berdua dengan mantra dari bukunya si Half Blood Prince.

'Levicorpus.' Kedua Death Eater itu langsung melayang terbalik dengan satu kaki mereka tertarik ke atas. Tongkat merekapun terjatuh. Auror yang mereka desak sebelumnya sempat bingung sebentar sebelum membius mereka. Harry merasa jijik karena menggunakan mantra yang diciptakan oleh Snape.

Keadaan yang sebelumnya berbalik dengan yang sekarang. Jika sebelumnya jumlah antara Death Eater dan auror yang ada di lantai dua ini dua berbanding satu, maka kini dengan kehadiran Harry dan Tonks, jumlah mereka kini sama kuat.

Melihat kini keadaan sudah agak seimbang, Harry semakin berusaha untuk mendekati tangga naik. Ketika tangganya sudah mulai terlihat, Harry merasakan ada sebuah serangan dari arah kirinya. Dugaan Harry benar, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka serangan macam apa yang datang karena belum sempat dia bertindak apa-apa, seorang Death Eater bertubuh besar mencengkeram leher Harry dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Harry dengan amat keras.

Death Eater itu kemudian menyeret Harry sampai punggungnya menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Harry tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara kesakitan karena lehernya dicekik dengan keras.

"Mati kau." Suara Death Eater itu begitu kasar dan menyeramkan.

Harry merasa ini adalah akhir hidupnya. Lehernya ditekan begitu kuat sehingga beberapa detik lagi saja, dia pasti sudah mati. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkatpun tidak bisa dia apa-apakan karena cengkeraman yang begitu kuat dari si death Eater. Pergelangan tangannya serasa mau patah.

Ketika kesadarannya sudah mulai hilang, tiba-tiba tangan kedua tangan yang mencengkeramnya melepaskan genggamannya dan Harry terjatuh di atas Death Eater itu yang tampaknya telah tak sadarkan diri.

"Harry, kau tak apa-apa?" Ternyata Tonks-lah yang telah menolongnya. Dia mencoba membuat Harry berdiri. Tapi Harry yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya masih butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda dia baik-baik saja, hal ini saja sudah membuat dia terbatuk-batuk.

Tetapi Harry tahu tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya dan terlihat para auror sudah berhasil mendesak Death Eater yang tersisa menuju tangga turun sehingga kini Harry dan Tonks tidak sedang dalam bahaya karena terdapat rombongan auror yang menghalangi mereka dari para Death Eater.

"Ayo, Tonks. Kita harus terus bergerak." Ucap Harry dengan badan yang masih agak lemas.

"Kau yakin, Harry? Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar."

"Tidak. Tidak. Sepertinya Death Eater sudah berhasil naik ke lantai tiga. Lihat itu." Harry menunjuk ke arah tangga naik.

"Itu penghalang yang sama dengan yang mereka gunakan di Hogwarts ketika ... Dumbledore tewas." Tonks berkata dengan berat hati.

Harry mengangguk. "Benar. Itu kutukan penghalang yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh mereka yang mempunyai tanda kegelapan."

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin bisa melewatinya. Mereka pasti tidak ingin para auror di atas mendapatkan bantuan."

Harry melihat ke dari lantai dua tersebut dan ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. "Aku heran kenapa para Death Eater tidak berusaha membebaskan para tahanan di lantai ini. Padahal semestinya para tahanan bisa membantu mereka."

Ekspresi di wajah Tonks menandakan bahwa dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. "Mungkin tujuan utama mereka bukan untuk membebaskan para tahanan. Tapi untuk mengambil alih kastil ini."

"Kita pikirkan saja itu nanti. Kita harus segera naik." Harry mulai mendekati tangga naik yang dihalangi oleh kutukan penghalang tersebut.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita naik? Kita tidak punya tanda kegelapan." Tetapi Harry tampak tidak mendengarkan. "Tonks. Kau tahu Lucius Malfoy ditahan di mana?"

"Tahanan seperti dia kemungkinan besar ditahan di level tertinggi. Lantai empat, di ujung koridor. Apa sebenarnya rencanamu dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Sekarang lebih baik kita cepat-cepat naik." Harry berkata.

"Sudah kubilang. Kita tidak mungkin bisa naik."

"Mungkin kita bisa melakukan ini..." Harry mengangkat Death Eater terdekat yang pingsan dan berusaha membawanya menuju tangga dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini..." Harry meloncat sambil menarik membawa Death Eater pingsan itu dalam pelukannya. Dan ternyata berhasil, dia kini sudah melewati penghalang tersebut.

"Lakukan apa yang kulakukan, Tonks. Dan cepat!" Harry langsung naik tangga sendirian.

Ketika sampai, Harry seperti melihat deja vu. Keadaan di lantai tiga ini sama persis dengan yang terjadi di lantai sebelumnya. Tanpa menunggu Tonks, dia langsung terjun lagi ke dalam pertempuran.

Harry melumpuhkan tiga orang Death Eater yang masing-masing sedang sibuk melawan sejumlah auror. Harry kini berada di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Dari dekatnya, Harry mendengar kutukan paling berbahaya sedang dirapalkan.

"Avada..." Seorang Death Eater hendak mengeluarkan kutukan pembunuh kepada seorang auror wanita yang sudah tersungkur di lantai dan pasrah menerima kematiannya. Harry harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Accio!" Auror tersebut terbang dari posisinya di lantai dan melayang ke arah Harry. Sementara itu kutukan pembunuh hanya membuat lubang di lantai.

"Oh-uh." Auror wanita yang diselamatkan Harry itu terbang dengan cepat dan bertubrukan dengan Harry dan mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Harry berada pada posisi tertindih.

"Berani sekali kau!" Death Eater yang tadi hendak membunuh si auror, mendekati Harry.

"Crucio!" Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan Harry sekarang. Korbankan si auror pada mantra cruciatus.

Tubuh auror yang berada di atas Harry menggeliat kesakitan. Teriakan dari si auror membuat sakit telinganya. Tanpa melihat kepada sang Death Eater, dari balik tubuh auror, Harry menyerang dengan kutukan penusuk. Dia tidak merasa puas apabila hanya menggunakan mantra pembius.

"Maherius." Teriakan kesakitan dan berhentinya teriakan dari si auror menandakan bahwa Harry berhasil mengenai tergetnya.

Harry segera menyingkirkan badan si auror dan berdiri. Dia melihat Death Eater yang tadi menyerangnya sedang mengerang kesakitan dengan memegang dadanya.

"Stupefy." Death Eater itu pingsan. Tapi Harry tidak punya waktu untuk santai karena dari belakangnya, Dia merasakan sebuah bahaya. Ketika berbalik, dua orang Death Eater menyerang Harry dengan kutukan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Protego!" Walaupun mantra pelindungnya berhasil menahan kutukan tersebut, Harry terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat beberapa meter kemudian.

Dua orang Death Eater itu kembali menyerang dengan mantra yang sama, kali ini Harry menggunakan mantra pelindung untuk melemparkan kembali kutukan tersebut.

"Bakatcha!" Tetapi cermin yang dihasilkan tidak memantulkan kembali kutukan yang datang dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sisa-sisa dari kutukan tersebut memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya. Dia terjatuh ke tanah.

"Avada Kedavra." Salah satu dari Death Eater itu mengeluarkan kutukan pembunuh kepada Harry.

Harry hanya terpaku saja melihat kutukan yang berwarna hijau itu datang. Tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh melayang di depannya dan menerima efek penuh dari kutukan tersebut. Ketika tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah, Harry melihat itu adalah tubuh dari seorang Death Eater.

Kedua Death Eater tampak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga satu di antara mereka tidak mampu memblok mantra pembius yang datang dan pingsan di lantai.

Seseorang kemudian berdiri di depan Harry dan berduel dengan Death Eater yang satu lagi.

"Tonks." Harry menyadari ternyata Tonks-lah yang tadi telah menolongnya dari kutukan pembunuh.

Harry berdiri dengan susah payah dan melihat keadaan pertempuran. Kelihatannya para Death Eater sedikit lebih unggul dari para auror. Sementara itu Tonks masih berduel dengan keras dengan Death Eater yang tadi menyerang Harry dengan Kutukan pembunuh.

Tiba-tiba Harry mendapatkan ide untuk membantu pertempuran ini. "Serpensortia, serpensortia, serpensortia..."

Total Harry mengeluarkan tujuh ekor ular hitam besar dari tongkatnya. Mereka mendesis-desis melihat ke arah orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

_"Serang mereka yang menggunakan topeng. Mereka sangat lezat. Sumpah."_

Ular-ular itu bergerak dengan semangat. Dan karena mereka bergerak di lantai, hampir tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Ular yang paling besar menggigit kaki Death Eater yang sedang bertarung dengan Tonks dan berteriak kesakitan dan langsung dilumpuhkan oleh Tonks.

Tonks melihat ke arah Harry. "Harry. Kau yang mengeluarkan ular-ular itu? Itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang kita juga?"

"Tenang Tonks. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk hanya menyerang Death Eater." Ekspresi Tonks menandakan dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Harry sebelum dia menyadarinya. "Oh, benar. Aku baru ingat kau parselmouth."

"Ayo, Tonks. Aku harus segera naik ke lantai empat. Kau lindungi aku ya." Harry mulai berjalan dengan cepat.

Para Death Eater berada pada kondisi yang kacau karena tiba-tiba banyak sekali ular yang menyerang mereka. Hal ini memudahkan para auror untuk melumpuhkan mereka.

Harry berjalan cepat dengan Tonks di belakangnya. Tonks mengeluarkan kutukan ke sana sini untuk memudahkan jalan Harry yang hanya sesekali menghindari kutukan yang datang dan membalasnya.

Seorang Death Eater menghalangi mereka berdua dan menyerang Harry. Tiba-tiba Tonks menjatuhkan Harry dan berduel dengan Death Eater itu.

"Lari Harry. Biar kutangani dia." Tangan Tonks dan Death Eater itu bergerak cepat sehingga hampir tidak terlihat.

Harry berdiri dan menuju tangga naik ke lantai empat yang sudah di depan mata. Ketika sampai, dia melihat tangga itu tidak dihalangi oleh kutukan penghalang seperti di lantai sebelumnya. 'Bagus, berarti belum ada Death Eater yang berhasil naik.'

Dia menaiki tangga dengan cepat dengan masih menahan rasa sakit dari tangan dan kakinya. Harry tidak tahu darimana dia bisa dapat tenaga untuk bergerak secepat ini. Tapi, dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini, dia tidak merasa terkejut lagi. Setelah kejadian di Godric's Hollow, dia seperti merasa ada kekuatan baru yang merasuki tubuhnya yang bisa membuatnya melakukan semua hal yang sebelumnya tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Ketika sampai di lantai empat, Harry melihat keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan dua lantai sebelumnya. Lantai ini amatlah sepi. Hanya ada dua orang auror yang tergeletak di lantai. Salah seorang di antara auror itu sepertinya masih sadar.

Harry mendekati auror yang masih sadar itu. Ketika sudah dekat, Auror itu hanya menunjuk kebelakangnya dan mengucapkan, "Death...Eater...sana." Auror itu langsng kehilangan kesadarannya setelah kata-kata itu.

Harry melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh auror itu dan mulai berlari ke arahnya. Auror itu menunjuk kepada salah satu koridor yang berada di lantai itu.

Koridor yang dilalui Harry ini amatlah panjang dan dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda si Death Eater. Di kanan dan kiri koridor itu berjejer sel-sel tahanan yang hanya terdapat lubang kecil pada pintunya yang kelihatannya hanya cukup untuk satu nampan makanan. 'Sepertinya ini sel-sel untuk tahanan-tahanan paling berbahaya.'

Harry sampai di ujung koridor yang buntu dan melihat salah satu sel tahanan setengah terbuka. Dia mendekati sel tersebut dengan hati-hati dan mendengar ada suara orang-orang yang berbincang. Tidak, tepatnya orang-orang yang berargumen.

Dia menendang pintu sel tersebut, dan masuk sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Dia melihat ada dua orang di sel tersebut.

Lucius Malfoy berdiri di ujung sel. Kondisinya terlihat mengkhawatirkan dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan tubuh kurus kering dan rambut kotor yang berantakan. Hilang sudah segala kebanggaan keluarga Malfoy yang ada pada dirinya.

Satu orang lagi, adalah seorang Death Eater dengan tongkatnya yang terarah kepada Harry. Death Eater tersebut berambut pirang mengkilat.

"Potter!" Death Eater itu berkata.

Harry kenal suara itu. Tidak diragukan lagi, dengan rambut pirang yang sama dengan ayahnya dan suara menyebalkannya itu.

"Draco."


	7. Fight For Azkaban part II

**CHAPTER VII: FIGHT FOR AZKABAN PART II**

"Draco."

Death Eater yang berada di hadapan Harry ini ternyata tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy. Orang yang sudah bermusuhan dengan Harry semenjak mereka berdua baru memulai bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Potter? Dan memakai seragam auror?" Malfoy muda mengatakan ini dengan nada penuh kebencian yang hanya bisa disaingi oleh kebencian Voldemort pada Dumbledore.

"Bukan urusanmu apa yang kulakukan di sini. Justru kau yang tidak harus ada di sini. Membebaskan papimu yang tersayang rupanya."

"Crucio." Draco menyerang.

Harry hanya menggeser badannya sedikit untuk menghindari kutukan cruciatus yang datang. Harry yang sekarang sama sekali bukan tandingan si musang.

Harry menyeringai. "Ini kedua kalinya kau menggunakan kutukan tak termaafkan padaku, Malfoy. Dan hasilnya ternyata sama saja. Sebaiknya kau menurunkan tongkatmu sebelum hal yang sama terjadi seperti sebelumnya."

Tapi Draco malah tambah marah. "Crucio...crucio..."

Harry seperti berdansa menghindari kutukan dari Malfoy. Sesekali dia mengirimkan mantra pembius pada Malfoy yang membloknya dengan mudah. Entah kenapa insting Harry memutuskan untuk tidak segera melumpuhkan Malfoy.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua." Suara Malfoy senior terdengar dan mereka berdua berhenti saling menyerang.

Lucius Malfoy melihat kepada Harry. "Potter, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Harry menimbang-nimbang dulu jawabannya sebelum menjawab. "Suruh dulu anakmu keluar dari sini."

"Tidak bisa, Potter. Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Kau kalah jumlah, kaulah yang harus keluar." Ucap Draco.

Harry mendengus. "Aku kalah jumlah? Aku kalah jumlah dengan Death Eater junior dan ayahnya yang tidak memiliki tongkat? Kau salah besar Malfoy."

Draco bahkan tidak melihat Harry menggerakkan tongkatnya sebelum dia terkena kilatan cahaya merah dan terjatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri. Topengnya pun terlepas dan memperlihatkan wajah pucat Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Potter?" Lucius menghampiri anaknya yang terkapar di lantai sel.

"Tenang. Aku hanya menggunakan mantra pembius. Kini kita bebas untuk berbicara."

"Apa sebenarnya yang mau kau bicarakan?" Ucap Lucius Malfoy masih berlutut untuk memeriksa keadaan anak satu-satunya.

"Pada malam ketika orangtuaku meninggal. Voldemort menyuruh Wormtail untuk memberikan suatu benda padamu. Aku ingin tahu di mana benda itu berada kini." Malfoy berjengit mendengar nama Voldemort. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya lebih menandakan kebingungan bagaimana Harry bisa tahu itu semua.

"Maksudmu buku harian Tom Riddle?"

Sepertinya Malfoy hendak menguji sejauh mana Harry tahu. "Buku harian itu sudah hancur, Malfoy. Aku tidak butuh mengetahui tentang buku itu lagi. Yang aku bicarakan adalah benda yang lebih menyerupai sarung tangan."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat.

"Kita asumsikan saja aku tahu tentang apa yang kau bicarakan. Apa untungnya bagiku?" Malfoy bertanya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku seorang Slytherin, Potter. Kami tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu kecuali sesuatu itu ada keuntungannya bagi kami." Ucap Malfoy dengan licin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Harry merasa jijik harus bernegosiasi dengan orang sejahat Lucius Malfoy.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal. Keluar dari penjara ini."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Harry menjawab secepat mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahu apa-apa padamu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku selain kebebasan dari penjara ini untuk membantu seorang Gryffindor."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan untuk tidak membunuh anakmu?" Tawar Harry dengan dingin.

Lucius tertawa kasar. "Ancaman kosong. Aku sangat meragukan kau mampu membunuh seseorang."

"Kau tidak tahu sejauh mana kemampuanku, Malfoy." Tapi nada bicara Harry kurang meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak ragu kau cukup kuat untuk membunuh. Tapi, mentalmu bukanlah mental seorang pembunuh. Aku bisa lihat dari matamu. Aku bisa tahu orang yang siap untuk membunuh hanya dari matanya. Dan matamu tidak menunjukkan itu. Setidaknya belum."

Harry tahu Malfoy benar. Tidak mungkin Harry membunuh, walaupun orang tersebut adalah Draco Malfoy. Salah satu orang yang paling Harry benci, dan juga orang sama yang mencoba membunuh Dumbledore sepanjang tahun lalu yang mengakibatkan hampir tewasnya Ron dan Katie Bell. Tapi Harry tahu Draco melakukan semua itu karena ancaman dari Voldemort untuk membunuh keluarganya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali pada Voldemort."

Lucius tertawa lagi. Kali ini agak dipaksakan. "Percayalah padaku, Potter. Lebih baik aku tetap membusuk di tempat ini daripada kembali kepada Pangeran Kegelapan."

Harry mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak akan kembali pada Voldemort? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali padanya?"

Lucius menyeringai. "Kau tidak bisa tahu, Potter."

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Dia datang untuk membawamu kembali padanya." Mata Harry melirik ke arah terbaringnya Draco.

Lucius mengibaskan tangannya. "Anakku bodoh. Dia barusan mengatakan padaku bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan akan menyambutku kembali dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi aku lebih tahu tentang tuanku daripada siapapun. Dia akan menyiksaku dan membunuhku di hadapan Death Eater lainnya untuk dijadikan contoh bagi mereka apabila mereka gagal melaksanakan tugas mereka."

Harry tahu dia harus membuat keputusan dengan cepat. Apakah dia akan mengambil resiko membebaskan Lucius Malfoy dari penjara? Walaupun memang benar dia tidak akan kembali kepada Voldemort, tetap saja Harry akan membahayakan dunia sihir dengan melepaskan salah satu penyihir hitam paling kejam. Dan apabila Kementrian tahu tentang andil Harry membebaskan Lucius, dia pastinya juga akan menjadi buronan Kementrian.

"Cepat putuskan. Sebelum Death Eater yang lainnya datang atau auror yang datang. Tergantung siapa yang memenangkan pertempuran. Aku tidak terlalu peduli."

Harry telah mencapai keputusan. Dia menghampiri tubuh Draco Malfoy dan menyadarkannya setelah mengambil tongkatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Enervate." Ketika sadar, Draco langsung mencari-cari tongkatnya. Kemudian dia melihat tongkatnya berada di genggaman Harry yang mengacungkan tongkatnya kepada dirinya. Hal ini membuat dia menggeram marah.

"Dengar Draco. Potter dan aku telah mencapai kesepakatan." Dengan menyadarkan Draco, Lucius tahu apa keputusan Harry.

"Kesepakatan? Seorang Malfoy tidak bersepakat dengan seorang Potter! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku, ayah." Draco memandang ayahnya seolah-olah ayahnya itu gila.

"Benar. Tapi kita juga seorang Slytherin. Aku juga selalu mengatakan padamu kalau seorang Slytherin harus mengambil semua kesempatan yang bisa menguntungkan kita. Dan itulah yang kulakukan."

"Keuntungan apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dari Potter?"

"Kalian berdua akan membantuku kabur dari tempat ini dan kita bersama-sama dengan ibumu akan 'menghilang' dari dunia ini." Ucap Lucius kepada anaknya.

"Menghilang? Menghilang? Untuk apa kita menghilang? Kejayaan Pangeran Kegelapan sudah di depan mata." Teriak Draco.

"Itu benar. Tapi kita tidak akan ikut menikmatinya. Begitu aku kembali ke markas, Pangeran Kegelapan akan segera membunuhku. Dia juga akan membunuhmu. Dan percayalah padaku kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan pada ibumu."

Mendengar tentang ibunya mampu membuat Draco menutup mulutnya. Dia hanya menggeratakkan giginya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Draco dengan berat.

Lucius tersenyum. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kalian berdua akan mengawalku pergi dari sini. Kalian harus bisa bekerja sama kali ini."

Draco melihat ke arah Harry dengan pandangan jijik seakan-akan dia baru saja menelan pil pahit. Dia bertanya pada ayahnya lagi. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin dia akan membunuh kita sekeluarga?"

Tapi yang menjawab pertanyaan ini adalah Harry. "Malfoy, Malfoy. Kau sangat naif. Kau kira Voldemort akan membiarkan kalian hidup setelah kegagalan kalian? Aku tahu tabiat Voldemort lebih dari siapapun. Percayalah padaku kalau kalian akan segera dilenyapkan begitu kalian kembali."

"Ayahku mungkin pernah gagal. Tapi aku tidak." Umpat Draco.

"Maksudmu Voldemort tidak marah ketika mengetahui bahwa Snape-lah yang akhirnya harus membunuh Dumbledore?" Tantang Harry.

Draco berjengit. Dan dari ekspresinya, Harry tahu dia sudah mengatakan hal yang tepat.

"Sudah. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk berdebat. Draco, kau harus menurutiku. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan merasakan lagi cipratan emas keluarga Malfoy. Bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan padamu kalau kau kembali kepadanya tanpa akses pada kekayaan Malfoy." Lucius sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Draco masih berdebat. "Kalau begitu dia tidak akan membunuh kita dong. Dia akan kehilangan dukungan finansial keluarga Malfoy kalau membunuh kita."

"Dia akan menyuruh kita memberikan seluruh kekayaan keluarga kita terlebih dahulu untuk ditukar dengan nyawa kita. Tapi dia akan tetap membunuh kita setelah mendapatkan emas kita." Ucap Lucius dengan tak sabar. "Dewasalah sedikit, Draco. Potter, bagaimana keadaan di luar. Siapa yang unggul?"

"Para auror sedikit lebih unggul." Ucap Harry.

"Tidak. Gelombang kedua Death Eater belum masuk. Masih ada dua puluh orang Death Eater lagi yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka." Ucap Draco Malfoy.

"Tapi anggota Order of Phoenix juga belum datang." Harry berkata. "Dengan kemampuan anggota-anggota order, aku yakin Death Eater akan mundur."

"Memangnya ada berapa anggota order yang akan datang?" Tanya Draco tanpa melihat kepada Harry. Dia tampaknya tersinggung pihak Death Eater akan kalah.

Harry mengingat-ingat lagi jumlah anggota order yang sering dia lihat di Grimmauld Place. "Mungkin sekitar dua puluh atau tiga puluh orang yang akan datang. Dan di antara mereka ada Mad-Eye Moody dan Remus Lupin. Sedangkan di pihak Death Eater kekurangan anggota-anggota inti mereka. Bellatrix juga tidak ada di antara mereka."

"Bagaimana kau tahu bisa tahu tante Bella tidak datang?" Draco memandang Harry dengan curiga.

Harry tersenyum bangga. "Kau kira siapa yang melukainya pagi ini?"

"Baiklah, ini rencana kita. Potter, kudengar kau mempunyai jubah gaib." Tanya Lucius. Harry mengangguk. "Kau membawanya?" Harry mengangguk lagi. Dia masih belum melupakan nasihat Dumbledore untuk selalu membawa jubah gaib kemanapun dia pergi.

"Aku akan memakai jubah tersebut dan kalian akan membuka jalan bagiku."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bertarung?" Tanya Harry.

Lucius Malfoy mengangkat tangan kirinya. Pertama-tama Harry tidak apa yang harus dilihatnya, tapi setelah lebih seksama,dia melihatnya. Di pergelangan tangannya, terdapat semacam gelang berwarna perak yang berukuran cukup besar. Dari hanya melihatnya saja, Harry tahu kalau gelang itu lebih dari sekedar aksesoris.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini Potter, adalah penemuan terbaru Kementrian yang dinamakan 'magical suppresor', atau penahan sihir. Aku sama tidak bergunanya seperti muggle sekarang."

"Bagaimana melepaskannya?" Tanya Draco.

"Jangan khawatir. Seorang ahli Rune seperti ibumu pasti dapat melepaskan gelang ini. Sekarang, berikan jubahmu Potter." Lucius menjulurkan tangannya.

Dengan berat hati Harry menyerahkan peninggalan satu-satunya dari ayahnya kepada seorang Death Eater terkenal. Setelah dapat, Lucius dengan segera memakaikannya dan dia sekarang kasat mata.

"Ayo kita keluar. Draco, kau harus menyamar menjadi seorang auror seperti Potter."

"Apa! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Draco kaget seakan-akan dia baru saja disuruh untuk memakai baju ballet dan berdansa di aula besar Hogwarts dengan Crabbe sebagai pasangannya.

"Kalian harus menyamar menjadi pihak yang sedang unggul. Itu akan memudahkan kita keluar dari sini. Kalau Death Eater yang unggul, maka Poter juga harus memakai baju Death Eater."

Harry juga jijik apabila membayangkan dia harus menyamar menjadi salah satu pelayan Voldemort.

"Kau bisa mengambil jubah auror dari dua auror yang kau lumpuhkan di pintu masuk lantai ini." Ucap Harry kepada Draco sambil mengembalikan tongkatnya.

Draco Malfoy keluar dari dari sel paling duluan sambil menggerutu. "Tidak hanya harus bekerjasama dengan Potter. Aku juga harus memakai jubah auror? Apa yang akan dikatakan murid Slytherin yang lain kalau mereka mendengar ini?"

"Hei, aku juga tidak berteriak kegirangan dengan hal ini. Ingat, kau hampir saja membunuh Ron." Ucap Harry tajam.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga sudah berdiri di hadapan auror yang tadi menunjukkan Harry ke arah sel Lucius Malfoy.

"Lepaskan jubahnya Draco dan pakailah." Perintah Lucius pada anaknya.

Draco melepaskan jubah si auror dan dia membuka jubah Death Eaternya. Dia memakaikan jubah auror ke tubuhnya dengan penuh keraguan dan perasaan jijik seakan-akan dia harus memakai jubah yang terbuat dari kulit manusia.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menutup wajahmu? Kau juga buronan Kementrian, Malfoy." Saran Harry.

"Jangan khawatir. Dengan segala kekacauan yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan begitu memperhatikan wajah seseorang kecuali pakaian yang dipakai." Terang Lucius Mallfoy.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita turun." Ucap Harry setelah Draco memakai jubahnya.

Mereka turun ke lantai tiga. Di lantai ini ternyata keadaanya tidak banyak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Walaupun jumlah tubuh yang berserakan di lantai bertambah banyak, jumlah orang yang bertarung juga tampaknya tidak berkurang. Dan keadaan tampak seimbang sekarang antara auror dan Death Eater.

"Dengar. Tidak boleh ada yang saling meninggalkan. Apabila salah satu di antara kalian ada yang kesulitan, yang lain harus membantu. Mengerti? Jangan terlalu terlibat dalam pertarungan. Tujuan kita adalah keluar dari sini." Ucap Lucius Malfoy dari balik jubah gaib.

Harry dan Draco langsung berlari menembus kerumunan penyihir-penyihir yang sedang bertarung. Mereka sebisa mungkin mencari jalan yang paling kosong untuk dilewati.

"Stupefy." Harry membius seorang Death Eater dari belakang yang sedang sibuk bertarung dengan seorang auror. Dari sebelahnya Harry melihat Draco juga mengeluarkan mantra pembius. Tapi dari arahnya, Harry melihat yang akan terkena mantra tersebut adalah seorang auror. Dengan segera Harry mengeluarkan mantra yang sama pada mantranya Draco dan membuat mantra tersebut berbelok arah dan mengenai seorang Death Eater.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyerang auror itu?" Tanya Harry dengan mendesis.

"Maaf, itu hanya refleks. Aku sudah terbiasa menyerang auror. Kebiasaan itu tidak bisa segera hilang." Ucap Draco dengan tenang.

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu, aku akan melukaimu. Tidak peduli perjanjian dengan ayahmu." Geram Harry.

Lambat tapi pasti, Harry dan kedua Malfoy semakin mendekati tangga turun. Posisi auror yang sedikit lebih unggul memudahkan mereka bertiga.

Mereka menuruni tangga dengan segera. Dan ketika mencapai lantai dua, kutukan penghalang yang sebelumnya berada di dekat tangga, kini telah menghilang.

Keadaan di lantai dua sangatlah tenang. Sama sekali tidak ada orang bertarung. Yang ada hanyalah kumpulan para auror yang sedang berusaha membantu rekan-rekannya yang tergeletak di lantai, dan sebagian lagi berkumpul seakan-akan sedang diberikan briefing.

Harry, Draco, dan Lucius bergerak dan mau tidak mau mendekati mereka yang sedang dibriefing.

"Dengar. Sebagian dari kalian turun dan membantu orang-orangnya Dumbledore yang sedang bertarung dengan bala bantuan Death Eater. Sebagian lagi naik ke atas, masih banyak Death Eater yang harus dibereskan." Auror Dawlish yang memberikan perintah.

'Orang-orang Dumbledore? Anggota Order sudah datang?' Di satu sisi Harry merasa tenang anggota Order of Phoenix sudah datang. Tapi di sisi lain dia khawatir. Datangnya Order berarti datangnya Mad-Eye Moody. Dia bisa melihat Lucius Malfoy yang sedang berada di balik jubah gaib.

Para auror terbagi dua. Harry bergabung dengan mereka yang turun ke lantai satu. Harry berkata pelan kepada Draco dan ayahnya. "Dengar, sebisa mungkin kita harus menghindari Moody. Matanya bisa melihat ke balik jubah gaib."

Draco mengangguk dan mengikuti Harry menuruni tangga.

Ketika mereka sampai di bawah, keadaan lebih kacau daripada yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya di penjara ini. Sinar-sinar berkeliaran kesana kemari tak tentu arah. Jumlah penyihir yang ada di lantai ini juga tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Harry bisa melihat beberapa anggota order yang dia kenal berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan. Di antaranya yang dia lihat adalah Lupin, Mr Weasley, dan Hestia Jones. Mereka semua berpakaian biasa dan mereka mengikatkan tali merah di lengan mereka sebagai tanda pengenal. Harry sedikit lega karena dia tidak melihat Moody.

Kali ini mereka bertiga lebih sulit untuk melewati medan pertempuran. Harry dengan cepat melumpuhkan beberapa orang Death Eater yang sedang bertarung dengan beberapa anggota order yang tidak dia kenal. Draco juga sedikit membantu dengan enggan.

Pergerakan mereka amatlah lamban untuk mencapai pintu utama. Karena sedikit saja mereka maju, selalu ada beberapa orang yang sedang bertarung menghalangi jalan mereka. Sampai saat ini tidak ada Death Eater yang menantang Harry dan Draco secara langsung. Mereka berdua hanya membantu dengan melumpuhkan Death Eater yang sedang bertarung dengan auror atau anggota order.

Sebuah tubuh melayang melewati Harry dan menabrak tembok dengan keras. Harry yakin dia mendengar bunyi tulang patah dari tubuh tersebut ketika mengenai tembok.

Harry melihat ke arah dari datangnya tubuh Death Eater tersebut dan melihat Hagrid sedang melawan dua orang Death Eater dengan ganas. Kutukan-kutukan dari Death Eater tampak tidak punya pengaruh pada kulit tebal Hagrid yang langsung memukul satu orang sampai jatuh dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan tangan kanannya mengangkat satu orang lagi lalu melemparkannya ke tempat yang sama dengan orang sebelumnya.

Harry menyadari seorang Death Eater yang berada didekatnya hendak mengeluarkan mantra pembunuh kepada Hagrid.

"Avada..." Harry langsung menyerang orang tersebut dengan mantra pengikat.

Perbuatan Harry ini membuat dua orang Death Eater menyiraminya dengan kutukan-kutukan. Harry hanya bisa memblok kutukan yang datang tanpa bisa membalasnya. Sementara itu, Draco Malfoy yang berdiri cukup dekat tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu Potter!" Harry samar-samar mendengar suara Lucius Malfoy.

Dengan ragu-ragu Malfoy membius salah satu dari Death Eater yang menyerang Harry. Death Eater yang satu lagi perhatiannya teralihkan dan dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Harry.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Malfoy!" Umpat Harry dengan kesal. Tangannya memegang bahunya yang berdarah hasil dari duel sebelumnya.

"Cepat! Jalan sudah agak terbuka." Ucap Lucius.

Mereka bertiga bergerak agak cepat. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, terdengar ledakan kecil di depan mereka. Ledakan itu menimbulkan sebuah asap dan Harry melihat lima orang Death Eater tertempel ke lantai oleh sebuah cairan berwarna hitam yang menggenang di lantai tepat setelah ledakan tersebut.

"Yesss. Selamat tuan-tuan Death Eater. Anda berhasil menjadi korban pertama bom perekat instan kami."

'Fred dan George.' Hati girang melihat mereka. Dengan berat hati dia mencoba untuk tidak dilihat mereka. Harry dan kedua Malfoy terpaksa mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari genangan perekat dari Fred dan George.

"Ahhhhh." Harry melihat seorang auror sedang menderita dari kutukan cruciatus. Tidak hanya dari satu Death Eater, tapi tiga.

"O'Brien!" Sesuatu dari dalam Harry meledak. Dengan insting, Harry mengangkat tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan tongkatnya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya ketika melawan Voldemort.

"Molojior!" Kekuatan sihir yang keluar dari tongkat Harry mampu membuat lantai penjara Azkaban ini bergetar dan membuat semua orang berhenti bertarung.

Sementara itu tiga orang Death Eater yang sedang menyiksa auror O'Brien bahkan tidak sempat berteriak ketika mereka terlempar menabrak tembok dan orang yang melihat kondisi tubuh mereka tahu kalau tiga orang Death Eater itu tidak bernapas lagi. Tubuh mereka seakan-akan menandakan kalau mereka baru saja berada terlalu dekat pada bom yang meledak.

Keadaan sunyi hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum pertarungan kembali berjalan. Tapi ada satu penyihir dari ujung ruangan yang masih diam terpaku karena dia tahu persis apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin...James?" Lupin berkata dengan penuh harap.

Harry langsung merasa lelah sekali seakan-akan dia baru saja lari puluhan kilometer. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Seluruh indera perasanya terasa kacau balau. Harry meletakkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. 'Ya tuhan. Aku baru saja membunuh mereka.'

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seorang Death Eater yang merayap di belakangnya.

Death Eater ini tadi melihat bahwa auror muda yang mengenakan bandana inilah yang mengeluarkan kutukan yang kuat tadi. Dia harus membunuhnya.

"Avada Kedav..."

"Avada Kedavra!" Hampir bersamaan ketika dia merapalkan ini, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya dan membunuhnya.

Harry menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat tubuh Death Eater yang tadi hendak membunuhnya. Dan di belakangnya, berdiri juga seorang Death Eater.

'Tidak mungkin. Kenapa Death Eater membantuku.?'

"Pergi dari sini, Potter! Draco, bawa Potter dan ayahmu pergi. Cepat!"

Harry mengenali suara itu. Itu adalah suara yang selalu dia benci. Suara dari orang yang telah mengkhianati mentor kesayangan Harry dan membunuhnya. Tapi tidak mungkin. 'Kenapa dia membantuku.'

"Snape!"

"Cepat, Potter! Jangan buang-buang waktu!"

Harry merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh sebuah tangan. "Ayo, Potter!" Ternyata Draco Malfoy.

Snape membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu Snape! Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih padamu. Aku pasti akan membalas dendam atas perbuatanmu pada Professor Dumbledore!" Ucap Harry dengan nada tegas penuh dendam.

Snape membalikkan badannya kembali dan diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Balas dendam hanya akan melahirkan dendam-dendam yang lainnya, Potter. Pergi sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan menyelamatkanku. Tapi aku tetap akan membuat perhitungan denganmu dan Voldemort. Katakan padanya, jangan pernah melukai apa yang tidak bisa kau bunuh." Dengan perkataan itu, Harry berjalan dengan susah payah sambil dituntun oleh Malfoy.

"Mau kemana kau, Potter, Malfoy, Senior dan Junior." Mad-Eye Moody menghalangi jalan Harry.

"Professor Moody." Harry merasa harapannya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Lucius Malfoy hampir tidak mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Potter? Bekerjasama dengan Death Eater dan membantu kabur salah satu Death Eater yang paling berbahaya. Aku hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat." Dari geraman Moody tersebut terpancar nada kecewa.

"Professor. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Kumohon, biarkan kami lewat."

Belum sempat Moody menjawab, seseorang langsung menyerang Moody dengan kutukan Cruciatus. Tapi Moody berhasil menghindarinya dan dia balas menyerang.

"Snape!" Moody berseru. Snape dan Moody kini bertarung dengan keras menjauhi Harry.

"Pergi, Potter!" Snape kembali menyuruh Harry pergi.

Draco sampai harus menyeret Harry pergi yang enggan pergi karena mengkhawatirkan Mad-Eye. Harry tahu Mad-Eye adalah satu duelist terbaik, tapi fakta bahwa Mad-Eye harus bertarung dengan Snape karena dia menghalangi Harry akan membuat Harry merasa bersalah apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Mad-Eye.

"Gerakkan kakimu, Potter!" Bentak Draco.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga diluar, Harry melihat raksasa yang tadi dilawan oleh auror Willcox sudah terkapar di tanah, entah mati atau hanya pingsan.

"Oh tidak." Draco berbisik.

"Ada apa?" Harry melihat ke arah di mana mata Malfoy tertuju. Kemudian dia melihatnya, ada satu raksasa lagi yang bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya yang bergerak ke arah mereka berdiri kini.

Bum-bum-bum. Raksasa itu bergerak cepat. Tapi baru saja setengah jalan, raksasa itu diterjang sampai jatuh oleh satu raksasa lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dekat Harry. Suara raksasa yang jatuh itu benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Raksasa yang tadi menerjang melihat kepada Harry dan Draco. "HERRY!"

"Grawp." Harry mengenali raksasa itu. Grawp ternyata ikut datang ke pulau ini untuk membantu order.

Raksasa yang tadi diserang oleh Grawp telah bangun dan kedua raksasa berkelahi lagi dengan berguling-guling di tanah.

"Ke sini, Potter!" Draco menyeret Harry menjauhi perkelahian yang membahayakan itu. Mereka bertiga akhirnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar.

"Baiklah, Potter. Ini saatnya kita berpisah." Lucius Malfoy membuka jubah gaibnya dan mengembalikannya pada Harry.

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu?"

"Tenang. Kau bisa menarik ingatanku mengenai sarung tangan itu, dan kau bisa melihatnya di pensieve. Kau tahu cara untuk mengambil ingatan bukan?"

Walaupun dia tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi Harry mengangguk. Dia mentransfigurasi sebuah kerikil menjadi botol kecil. Lalu dia menempelkan ujung tongkatnya di pelipis Lucius.

"Bagus. Dengan mengambil sendiri kau bisa yakin aku tidak memberikan informasi yang salah. Fokuskan saja pikiranmu pada sarung tangan itu."

Harry menarik tongkatnya dan benang-benang perak ingatan keluar dari pelipis Lucius. Harry memasukkan benang-benang perak yang tidak begitu panjang tersebut ke dalam botol yang tadi dia transfigurasi dan menutupnya.

"Kurasa perjanjian kita telah dilaksanakan, Potter. Draco, kau membawa Portkey darurat kita?"

Draco mengangguk pada ayahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Galleon mengkilat dari sakunya dan tanpa kata-kata lagi, mereka berdua pergi.

Harry juga sudah merasa ini waktunya untuk pergi. Dia menarik keluar sebuah portkey yang berbentuk sebuah medali dengan lambang Gringgots dan mengucapkan kata sandinya. "Potter's Place."

Dengan tarikan dari belakang pusarnya, Harry menghilang dari Pulau Penjara Azkaban.

* * *

_Knockturn Alley No 57_

Harry jatuh terjerembab di lantai keramik ketika sampai di lantai dua sebuah toko yang merupakan sebuah flat berukuran sedang yang rapih dan amat bersih.

"Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter tidak apa-apa?" Suara melengking Dobby terdengar. Dia kaget melihat Harry yang pakaiannya selain kotor juga berlumuran darah di bagian bahu.

"Tenang. Aku tidak apa-apa Dobby." Harry berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Harry Potter terluka."

"Hanya luka ringan. Aku akan mengobatinya setelah tidur. Aku lelah sekali. Dobby, taruh ini di lemari penyimpanan." Harry memberikan botol yang berisi ingatan Lucius Malfoy.

Harry masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung tidur ketika tubuhnya menyentuh matras halus tempat tidurnya, masih dengan seragam auror melekat di badannya.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** Oh, uh. Snape baik? Jangan gembira dulu Snape lovers. Snape punya rencana sendiri. Dan bukan. Rencananya bukan jadi dark lord berikutnya. Fiuhh, ini chapter tersulit & terpanjang yg pernah kubuat.

Next chapter summary : Rapat Order of Phoenix dan flashback ke waktu Harry belum pergi dari Grimmauld Place.


	8. Love For McGonagall

**CHAPTER VIII: LOVE FOR McGONAGALL**

_Grimmauld Place_

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Harry ada di sana!" Molly Weasley bertanya dengan nada tinggi pada suaminya.

"Harry ada di Azkaban, Molly. Beberapa orang melihatnya." Jawab Arthur Weasley dengan tenang.

"Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Dia..." Mr Weasley merasa ragu apakah dia harus mengatakan apa yang dia tahu. Dia sebenarnya hanya mendengar bisikan beberapa orang anggota yang melihatnya, dan dia tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan mereka. Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian orang-orang telah mulai berkumpul dan Lupin memulai pertemuan.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kalian tahu, siang tadi pasukan Voldemort menyerang Azkaban." Anggota order di hadapannya yang berjumlah hampir tiga puluh orang hampir semuanya berjengit mendengar nama Voldemort.

"Sejauh ini diperkirakan tujuan utama mereka adalah ingin mengambil alih penjara tersebut untuk menjadi salah satu markas mereka. Beruntung kesatuan auror bisa bertahan sebelum kita tiba di sana dan korban yang jatuh tidak terlalu banyak."

Lupin menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi, tetap saja kita kehilangan beberapa anggota terbaik kita. Mari kita angkat gelas kita untuk Dedalus Giggle, Hestia Jones, dan Michael Tolland. Semoga kita yang tersisa ini mampu melanjutkan perjuangan mereka sehingga kematian mereka tidak sia-sia. Untuk Dedalus, Hestia, dan Michael."

Seluruh anggota order mengikuti Lupin mengangkat gelasnya dan mengucapkan nama mereka yang tewas.

"Baiklah. Berikutnya, aku ingin tahu apakah di antara kalian ada yang ingin kalian laporkan?"

Ada beberapa anggota yang mengangkat tangannya, tapi Mrs Weasley mendahului mereka semua. "Aku ingin tanya Remus. Apa benar Harry ada di Azkaban?"

Remus menyipitkan matanya. "Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu. Kau tahu dari siapa Molly?"

"Itu benar, Lupin." Moody menjawab. Beberapa orang kini melihat ke arahnya.

'Apa tadi yang melakukan kutukan palu Thor itu Harry? Tidak mungkin. Tentunya James tidak sempat mengajarkan itu pada Harry. Apa Sirius yang mengajarkannya?' Pikir Lupin

"Potter memang terlibat dalam pertarungan di Azkaban. Bukan hanya itu, dia bekerjasama dengan Draco Malfoy untuk membebaskan ayahnya Lucius dari penjara. Dan mereka berhasil."

"APA!" Mrs Weasley berteriak. Para anggota order yang lain juga bergumam-gumam tidak percaya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau lihat Mad-Eye?" Tanya Lupin dengan tidak percaya.

"Yakin sekali." Geram Moody. "Aku lihat sendiri Potter mengawal Lucius Malfoy yang bersembunyi di balik jubah gaib yang kuasumsikan adalah jubah gaibnya Potter. Dan lebih buruk lagi, ketika aku hendak menghalangi Potter, Snape membantunya dengan menyerangku."

Terdengar lagi gumam-gumam, kali ini lebih keras. Yang paling keras terdengar adalah "apa Potter menjadi Death Eater?"

"Tenang!" Lupin menginstruksikan. "Apa ada yang bisa mengkonfirmasi hal ini?"

Seorang anggota order mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Herbert? Kau melihat apa yang dilihat Mad-Eye?" Tanya Lupin.

"Aku tidak melihat Lucius Malfoy ataupun Potter. Tapi aku melihat Mad-Eye menghalangi dua orang berpakaian auror, salah satunya Draco Malfoy, dan satunya lagi berkacamata dan mengenakan bandana di kepalanya. Mungkin itu Potter yang berusaha menyembunyikan bekas lukanya."

"Harry memakai baju auror? Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan baju auror? Dan lebih penting lagi bagaimana dia bisa ada di Azkaban?" Lupin bertanya pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya Remus..." Tonks yang mendengar pertanyaan Lupin menjawab dengan malu-malu. "...aku tahu bagaimana Harry bisa ada di sana dan bagaimana dia mendapatkan baju auror."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Lupin penuh selidik.

"K-karena akulah yang membawa dia kesana dan aku juga yang memberikan pada dia baju auror tersebut." Tonks menundukkan kepalanya.

"APA! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN TONKS? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA ANAK KECIL KE AZKABAN. KENAPA KAU..." Mr Weasley langsung membekap mulut istrinya supaya diam. "Tenang, Molly. Aku yakin Tonks punya alasan yang kuat."

"Tonks. Kau membawa Harry ke Azkaban?" Lupin bertanya dengan darah yang mulai naik ke kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Remus. Dia ada di markas auror ketika diumumkan Azkaban diserang. Dan dia memaksa untuk ikut membantu. Jadinya ya, aku membawa dia."

"Apa yang dilakukan Harry di markas auror?" Tanya Lupin lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas. Dia hanya mengatakan tentang dia mengalahkan tiga orang Death Eater dan auror O'Brien dan Gibbons."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia juga mengatakan alasan lain dia ke Azkaban adalah untuk berbicara dengan Lucius Malfoy dan ini menyangkut tentang misi terakhir dari Dumbledore."

Mendengar ini Lupin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita tidak usah mencemaskan Harry lagi. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Tunggu dulu, Lupin. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja berpaling muka dalam hal ini. Potter baru saja membebaskan Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." Moody menekankan.

"Apa yang kau mau aku lakukan, Mad-Eye?"

"Pertama-tama kau harus mengatakan pada kita apa maksud Potter membebaskan Malfoy. Kau tenang-tenang saja berarti kau tahu maksud dari Potter."

"Kau dengar sendiri dari Tonks kalau ini menyangkut misi dari Dumbledore." Jawab Lupin.

"Dan misi apa itu? Aku yakin anggota yang lain juga ingin tahu." Beberapa anggota menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi aku percaya pada Harry."

"Kalau begitu kita lebih baik bertanya pada temannya Granger dan Weasley."

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, Mad-Eye." Ucap Mrs Weasley. "Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk ikut rapat order."

"Mereka sudah cukup umur. Kurasa itu keputusan mereka sendiri apa mereka mau ikut rapat atau tidak. Bagaimana Lupin?" Tanya Mad-Eye.

Lupin mengangguk dan menyuruh Tonks untuk memanggil Ron dan Hermione.

Selama mereka menunggu, ada seorang anggota order lagi yang mengatakan bahwa dia juga melihat Harry.

"Apa tepatnya yang kau lihat Rickman?" Tanya Lupin.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau auror berbandana itu Potter sebelum mendengar Herbert tadi. Tapi yang jelas aku melihat auror berbandana itulah yang mengeluarkan kutukan sangat kuat yang sempat membuat kita terdiam sejenak. Kalian ingat itu?"

Terdapat anggukan dari sana sini.

"Apa? Maksudmu yang melakukan kutukan yang membunuh tiga orang Death Eater itu Harry?" Ucap Mr Weasley tak percaya.

"Tapi kutukan apa itu?" Tanya salah seorang anggota.

"Itu kutukan yang hanya diturunkan pada anggota keluarga Potter. Tapi James mengajarkannya padaku, Sirius, dan Peter. Itu kutukan yang digunakan Peter ketika membunuh tiga belas orang muggle enam belas tahun yang lalu." Para anggota terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Harry menguasai kutukan itu? Apa kau mengajarinya, Remus?" Tanya Molly.

Lupin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Justru yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah bagaimana kondisi mental Harry setelah dia tahu kalau dia telah membunuh tiga orang itu. Pembunuhan pertama adalah yang tersulit."

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Ron dan Hermione masuk ke ruang pertemuan. Hermione tampak gugup berada dalam satu ruangan penyihir-penyihir dewasa yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Sedangkan Ron kebalikannya, berdiri di ruangan ini adalah seperti mimpi indah yang terwujud bagi dia.

"Silakan duduk dulu Hermione, Ron." Ucap Lupin dengan ramah.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Lupin mengatakan pada mereka semuanya tentang apa yang baru mereka diskusikan kecuali fakta bahwa Harry baru saja membunuh tiga orang.

Setelah selesai, kedua sahabat Harry Potter hanya bisa duduk terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

"Katakanlah sesuatu kalian berdua." Mad-Eye kehilangan kesabarannya.

Hermione yang pertama bicara. "H-Harry ada di Azkaban? Dan dia membebaskan Lucius Malfoy?"

"Tunggu dulu. Itu mustahil. Belum juga ditambah dia dibantu oleh Snape? Aku tahu, ini pasti lelucon. Fred, George, ini pasti ide kalian. Lucu sekali, ha-ha-ha..." Melihat wajah serius anggota-anggota order, membuat Ron tutup mulut dengan muka merah karena malu.

"Hermione, Ron, apa kira-kira kau tahu alasan Harry membebaskan Lucius Malfoy?" Tanya Mr Weasley. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu pula Ron.

"Bagaimana dengan misi terakhir dari Dumbledore yang dia katakan padaku?" Tanya Tonks.

"Oh, itu..." Ron langsung berhenti ngomong setelah kakinya ditendang Hermione.

"Maaf. Kami tidak bisa memberitahu soal itu. Harry belum memberi kami ijin untuk menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain." Ucap Hermione tegas.

"Ayolah Granger. Bagaimana kami bisa melindungi Potter kalau kami tidak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dia." Ucap Mad-Eye.

"Harry tidak membutuhkan perlindungan Order. Dia mengatakan itu di suratnya."

Moody mendengus. "Potter akan membutuhkan bantuan kami setelah tindakannya di Azkaban. Kementrian pasti sudah tahu tentang perbuatannya membebaskan Malfoy."

"Mungkin saja. Tapi kami tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya. Karena ini bukanlah rahasia kami. Kami berdua tidak punya hak untuk mengatakannya pada orang lain." Hermione berdiri sambil menarik Ron.

"Tunggu, Granger." Peringat Moody.

"Tidak. Kurasa perbincangan kita sudah cukup. Ayo Ron." Ron ditarik paksa oleh Hermione keluar dari ruangan.

Moody ingin menahan mereka tapi dilarang Lupin. "Biarkan mereka pergi. Jangan pernah memaksa orang melanggar janjinya kepada sahabat mereka."

"Tapi Lupin. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Potter begitu saja. Bagaimana kita harus bertindak tanpa tahu di pihak mana sebenarnya dia berada?"

Lupin mengeluarkan selembar perkamen dan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tahu jelas Harry ada di pihak mana. Tadi pagi dia mengirim daftar nama-nama anggota Death Eater dan sasaran-sasaran potensial Voldemort. Kurasa ini sudah cukup membuktikan loyalitas Harry pada pihak yang benar."

"Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Fred, atau mungkin juga George.

Lupin mengangkat bahunya. "Seekor burung hantu hitam mengantarkannya."

"Bukan Hedwig?" Mrs Weasley.

"Bukan. Hedwig ada di kamarku. Harry tidak membawa serta Hedwig. Mungkin dia tahu kalau Hedwig terlalu mudah dikenali sebagai burung hantunya Harry Potter."

* * *

Hermione masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Ron mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau tegas sekali tadi, Hermione. Walau kurasa bukan ide yang baik bicara seperti itu pada Mad-Eye Moody. Dia bisa mengubahmu jadi musang seperti Malfoy." Ron tertawa kecil. Tapi Hermione tidak menanggapinya. Justru Ron mendengar sebuah isakan dari Hermione.

"Mione? Kau tak apa-apa?" Ron menyentuh bahu Hermione dan mencoba membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Hermione.

"Kenapa apa?"

Hermione membalikkan badannya, air mata menetes di kedua pipinya. "Kenapa Harry tidak mengajak kita? Apa dia tidak mempercayai kita? Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini semua?"

Tanpa sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Ron mencoba menenangkan Hermione dengan menariknya dalam pelukan. "Kau pasti ingat pesan Harry. Dia ingin kita untuk hidup sepenuhnya. Dia tidak ingin kita terjebak dalam situasi seperti yang tadi dialami Harry. Dia sangat menyayangi kita, Hermy."

Baju Ron mulai basah karena air mata Hermione. "Hidup sepenuhnya? Tidakkah dia tahu hidup kita tidak bisa penuh tanpa dirinya? Seharusnya dia sadar kita tidak bisa bahagia tanpa Harry."

Ron tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka tetap dalam kondisi ini selama beberapa menit. Walaupun rambut lebat Hermione menggelitik dagu Ron, dia tidak tampak terganggu sama sekali.

Setelah Hermione berhenti meneteskan air matanya, mereka baru sadar posisi intim mereka sekarang. Tapi tidak satupun yang melepaskan pegangannya. Semuanya terasa benar dan pas.

Mata biru dan coklat saling menatap dengan penuh pengertian. Tak berapa lama, bibir kering Ron dilembabkan oleh bibir basah Hermione.

* * *

_Potter's residence, 1976_

_Hujan mengguyur deras pada saat seorang penyihir berusia enam belas tahun mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah._

_"James. Bukakan pintu."_

_"Oke, oke." James membukakan pintu dan melihat dalam kondisi basah kuyup, sahabatnya._

_"Sirius." Seru James. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_"Huh, kukira kata pertamamu akan mengajakku berlindung dari hujan deras ini, James. Aku terlalu berharap banyak rupanya." Sirius tersenyum._

_"Tentu saja. Sorry, masuk, masuk." _

_James melihat Sirius masuk sambil menjinjing peti kopernya. "Kau kabur dari rumah?"_

_"Aku sudah tidak tahan, James. Satu hari lagi saja di rumah itu, aku pasti sudah masuk St.Mungos bagian sakit jiwa. Karena itu, aku ingin tahu apa aku boleh..."_

_"Apa? Tinggal di sini?"_

_"Aku mengerti kalau tidak boleh. Lagipula aku..." Sirius menggumam._

_"Sirius. Tentu saja kau boleh tinggal di sini. Orangtuaku juga pasti setuju. Kau seperti bicara sama orang asing saja." James memukul pelan bahu Sirius._

_"Benarkah? Aku boleh tinggal di sini?" Ucap Sirius dengan wajah cerah._

_"James. Siapa yang datang?" Ucap Mrs Potter sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia lalu melihat Sirius._

_"Kaukah itu Sirius? Demi Merlin, kau basah kuyup. Sini kukeringkan dulu." Mrs Potter mengeringkan Sirius dengan tongkatnya._

_"Terima kasih, Mrs Potter."_

_"Mum. Sirius mau tinggal di sini selama musim panas. Boleh kan?" _

_Mrs Potter melihat Sirius dan peti kopernya. Dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh. Kau sudah seperti saudara bagi James. James, antar dia ke kamar tamu." _

_"Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian, Mrs Potter. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan membayar sendiri untuk makananku. Pamanku Alphard memberiku uang yang cukup." Ucap Sirius._

_"Jangan konyol, Sirius. Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun." Kata Mrs Potter. _

_Saat James dan Sirius hendak naik ke lantai dua, Mrs Potter bertanya. "Tunggu dulu. Yang kau maksud Alphard tadi apakah Alphard Dodge? Yang ketua Liga Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?"_

_Sirius mengangguk. "Benar. Anda mengenalnya, Mrs Potter?"_

_"Aku kenal baik dengan dia." Mrs Potter kembali ke dapur._

_"Ini dia Sirius. Selamat datang di 'casa the Potter'." Ucap James dengan dramatis._

_"Kamar yang ... menarik." Sirius melihat sekelilingnya. "Kenapa dekorasinya sangat Hufflepuff?"_

_James tertawa kecil. "Ini ide ayahku. Dia ingin menekankan kalau semua asrama Hogwarts sama saja. Rumah ini ada empat kamar tidur utama. Kamarku sendiri berdekorasi Gryffindor, sedangkan kamar orangtuaku berdekorasi Ravenclaw."_

_"Pintar sekali." Sirius mulai membongkar peti kopernya._

_"Kita akan bersenang-senang sekali musim panas ini Sirius. Kita juga bisa mengundang Remus dan Peter. Kita bisa main Quidditch di halaman, merencanakan trik-trik baru, dan juga merencanakan bagaimana caranya membuat Evans mau pergi kencan denganku."_

_Sirius tertawa. "Sampai kapan kau mau mengejar si Evans? Sudah, lupakan saja dia. Kepalamu ternyata lebih keras daripada batu Gargoyle sekalipun. Biar, kukenalkan kau pada teman-teman wanitaku."_

_"Oh ya? Kau kira aku tidak akan bisa mengajak kencan Lily Evans?" Ucap James tersinggung._

_"Itu bukan perkiraan lagi. Itu fakta, James."_

_"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. Aku yakin bisa mengajaknya kencan ke Hogsmeade sebelum tahun baru."_

_Sirius memikirkannya sebentar. "Baiklah. Yang menang dapat apa?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus menyatakan cinta mereka kepada McGonagall di aula besar pada saat sarapan." Ucap James penuh keyakinan._

_"Setuju." Mereka berjabat tangan.

* * *

_

Harry membuka matanya. 'Hah? Mimpi yang aneh.'

Berbaring di kamarnya yang jauh lebih luas daripada kamarnya di Privet Drive, Harry membayangkan kembali kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

Dia mempertanyakan perbuatan-perbuatannya sendiri. Dia sadar membebaskan Lucius Malfoy akan membawa konsekuensi di masa mendatang. Tapi, saat itu dia tidak punya pilihan. Tidak ada yang lebih penting saat ini daripada menyingkirkan dunia dari Voldemort.

Kemudian pikirannya memainkan kembali kejadian ketika dia membunuh tiga orang Death Eater secara bersamaan. Hatinya serasa diiris-iris ketika mengingat-ingat hal ini.

'Lebih baik aku tidak punya semua kemampuan ini daripada harus menanggung rasa bersalah ini.' Harry menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. 'Bagaimana kalau mereka Death Eater yang berada dalam pengaruh imperius?'

Saat-saat seperti inilah Harry meragukan keputusannya tidak mengajak Ron dan Hermione. Dia benar-benar butuh untuk bicara dengan seseorang. 'Apa aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah?'

Harry bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat dirinya sudah tidak memakai seragam auror lagi dan luka dibahunya sudah dibalut. 'Dobby.'

_Crack_

"Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter sudah bangun? Apa Harry Potter ingin memakan sarapannya di tempat tidur?"

"Sarapan?" Harry melihat cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke kamarnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter tertidur lebih dari 15 jam. Dobby tiap jam memeriksa keadaan Harry Potter. Dobby juga mengganti baju kotor Harry Potter dan mengobati luka Harry Potter."

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman, Dobby?"

"Dobby khawatir pada kondisi Harry Potter." Dobby menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa Harry Potter ingin memakan sarapannya di sini. Dobby bisa membawanya kemari."

Harry berdiri. "Tidak perlu Dobby. Aku makan saja di meja makan. Kau istirahat saja, Dobby. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dobby hendak protes tapi Harry menatapnya kalau ini bukanlah negosiasi. Dobby menghilang dari kamarnya untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

'Untuk 5 Galleon seminggu, pelayanan Dobby melebihi standar.' Harry terkesan.

Harry kemudian sarapan di meja makannya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Dobby.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Harry hendak mengambil koran Daily Prophet, tapi dia teringat tentang ingatan dari Lucius Malfoy dan dia ingin segera melihatnya.

Harry membuka lemari penyimpanannya. Dia mengeluarkan botol yang kemarin dia transfigurasi, dan juga sebuah pensieve. Pensieve-nya Dumbledore.

* * *

_Flashback. Grimmauld Place, awal musim panas._

"Potter." Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ternyata McGonagall yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ya, Professor?"

"Temui aku di perpustakaan keluarga setelah kau menyelesaikan makan malammu." Lalu kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baru itu melangkah pergi.

"Apa yang kira-kira diinginkan McGonagall?" Tanya Ron.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin dia ingin menanyakan lagi tentang apa yang aku lakukan dengan Professor Dumbledore sebelum kematiannya."

Selesai makan, Harry masuk sendirian kedalam perpustakaan Keluarga Black. Di dalam, McGonagall sudah menunggu di salah satu meja sambil menulis pada di selembar perkamen.

"Anda ingin menemuiku, Professor?"

McGonagall mengangguk. "Silakan duduk, Potter."

Harry duduk. Tatapan McGonagall membuatnya tidak nyaman. Harry hendak menanyakan maksud McGonagall menyuruhnya kemari, tapi gurunya tersebut memecah kesunyian.

"Albus meninggalkan beberapa benda untukmu, Potter." Ucap McGonagall.

"Benarkah? Benda apa?"

"Pertama, dia meninggalkan surat ini untukmu." McGonagall menyerahkan Harry sebuah amplop yang sekilas hampir sama dengan surat resmi yang dikirimkan Hogwarts pada murid-muridnya.

"Albus mengatur sedemikian rupa agar hanya kau yang bisa membuka surat itu."

Dengan segera Harry melepaskan perekat amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_Dear Harry,_

_Aku menulis surat ini tepat setelah kau pergi mengambil jubah gaibmu sebelum kita pergi mencari horcrux yang kuasumsikan adalah kalung Slytherin._

_Begitu melihat sinar merah matahari dari kantorku yang rapih ini, aku tahu ini merupakan terakhir kalinya aku akan melihat matahari yang agung itu. Penyihir setua dan sebijaksana sepertiku kadang-kadang bisa tahu akan hal ini. Professor Trelawney pasti bangga._

_Kurasa cukup cerocosan dari penyihir tua ini. Sekarang kita masuk ke topik yang sebenarnya._

_Harry, setelah aku pergi, boleh dibilang kau tidak punya lagi tokoh orangtua dalam hidupmu. Tapi kita harus selalu mengambil positifnya dari segala sesuatu. Dalam hal ini, karena ketidakhadiranku, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi antara kau dan takdirmu. _

_Jujur saja, aku tidak yakin akan membiarkanmu menghadapi Voldemort apabila aku masih bernapas. Seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku terlalu menyayangimu. Kalau bisa aku ingin menanggung semua beban di pundakmu. _

_Kau bisa memilih untuk berpaling dari takdirmu tentu saja. Tapi kita berdua tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Karena itu sepanjang tahun ini aku berusaha menempatkanmu di jalur yang tepat dalam menghabisi riwayat Lord Voldemort._

_Walaupun benar aku akan pergi malam ini, aku akan tetap berusaha agar kau tetap berada di jalur tersebut dengan meninggalkan beberapa benda padamu._

_Yang pertama, tentu saja aku akan meninggalkanmu barang paling berguna yang kita gunakan tahun ini. Tentunya kau sudah bisa menduga yang kumaksud adalah Pensieve. Dalam Pensieve ini terdapat ingatan-ingatan yang pernah kita lihat bersama sepanjang tahun ini. Ada juga ingatan-ingatan yang belum pernah kau lihat. Mungkin ini akan berguna untukmu._

_Benda yang kedua adalah pedang Godric Gryffindor. Entah kenapa semenjak kau menggunakan pedang tersebut di tahun keduamu, aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat pedang itu terpajang di kantorku. Seakan-akan pedang itu tidak pantas berada di sana, tapi mungkin akan terlihat pantas di genggaman seorang Gruffindor sejati sepertimu._

_Aku punya keyakinan penuh kepadamu untuk melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan. Bila kau sedang merasa tersesat, ikuti selalu hatimu. Karena hatimulah yang selama ini membentuk dirimu sekarang yang sangat kukagumi._

_Satu kata terakhir dariku, dungu! Gendut Aneh! Jewer!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

End Flashback

* * *

"Mari kita lihat apa yang diingat oleh Malfoy senior." Harry berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menuangkan isi dari botol yang berisi ingatan Lucius Malfoy tersebut. 

Harry mencondongkan mukanya ke dalam zat perak Pensieve dan kakinya terangkat membawa dia masuk.

* * *

**Author's notes: **What do you think about the romance? Sorry kalo si rambut merah dan si pintar rada-rada OOC. I think it's because I'm not very fond of both character. Anyway, on to the next chapter. 


	9. Fire and Ice

**CHAPTER IX: FIRE AND ICE  
**

Harry kini berada dalam kerumunan anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam Hogwarts. Tidak jauh dari situ, Lucius Malfoy terlihat sedang menembus kerumunan orang dengan kasar, menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalanginya dengan lagak bangsawan.

'Apa ini akhir tahun ajaran?' Harry mengikuti Lucius Malfoy. Pertama-tama agak sulit, tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia sedang berada di sebuah ingatan. Jadinya dia langsung menembus orang-orang dan bergerak langsung ke arah Malfoy.

Harry penasaran apa yang dilakukan Malfoy di Hogwarts pada akhir ajaran seperti ini. Tentunya para orangtua tidak menjemput anaknya langsung dari Hogwarts. Normalnya mereka menjemput anak-anak mereka di stasiun King's Cross.

Lucius Malfoy kelihatannya malah bergerak menjauhi anak-anak Hogwarts. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Harry menduga Malfoy berjalan ke arah danau. 'Apa yang dia lakukan?'

Lalu Harry melihatnya, siluet kapal berukuran besar dari danau hitam. "Ah, ini pasti kejadian pada tahun keempat."

Lucius Malfoy menghampiri orang yang dikenal oleh Harry.

"Mr Krum. Lucius Malfoy." Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. "Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku kenal baik dengan ayahmu..."

Perbincangan mereka berdua tampaknya biasa-biasa saja. Mereka berbincang hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Aku sendiri punya cukup banyak peliharaan kelelawar Transillvania, apa kau tertarik, Krum?"

"Tentu saja, ayahku juga punya satu."

Harry berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama perbincangan mereka kalau-kalau ada hal penting yang dia lewatkan. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan hal berarti dari hal-hal yang mereka katakan.

"Baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan kelelawarmu bulan depan."

"Tentu saja, beritahu dimana aku harus mengambilnya."

Harry mulai merasa cemas bahwa dia sudah ditipu oleh Lucius Malfoy.

"Apa teman-temanmu ada yang tertarik?"

"Aku kenal beberapa orang mungkin tertarik memelihara kelelawar Transillvania, Mr Malfoy."

Kecemasan Harry mulai menjadi-jadi ketika Lucius Malfoy kembali menjabat tangan Victor Krum untuk mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Ucap Lucius Malfoy.

Krum melihat sesuatu dari belakang Malfoy. "Stanislav. Darimana saja kau? Barang-barangmu sudah tiba di sini. Itu dia." Krum menunjuk ke tumpukan koper yang berada di dekat Malfoy dan berjalan mendekati temannya.

"Krum. Bagaimana? Kau sudah memberikan suratmu pada gadis Granger itu?" Tanya Stanislav.

Krum dan temannya terlibat perbincangan. Tapi Harry tidak memperhatikannya karena Harry tertarik dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan Lucius Malfoy. Penyihir berambut pirang itu melihat tumpukan koper milik Stanislav dengan pandangan tertarik.

Malfoy melihat pada Krum dan Stanislav yang berbicara dengan serius sehingga tidak melihat Lucius Malfoy menyelipkan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru ke dalam salah satu koper Stanislav yang sedikit terbuka.

Setelah itu, lingkungan dimana Harry berada kini menjadi tempat berwarna putih yang tidak berujung. Harry kemudian keluar dari Pensieve.

* * *

Harry duduk di sofanya sambil merenungkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. 'Jadi sarung tangan itu dimasukkan ke dalam koper seseorang yang bernama Stanislav, temannya Krum.'

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Mencari horcrux benar-benar tidak mudah, kukira Malfoy akan langsung menunjukkan tempat sarung tangan itu. Tapi kini sarung tangan itu ada di orang lain, semuanya jadi berbeda. Bagaimana kalau orang yang bernama Stanislav itu telah membuangnya?'

Harry benar-benar bingung. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal ini sendirian. Dia butuh orang lain untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. Setelah Ron dan Hermione tidak ada lagi di sisinya, pilihannya jadi sangat terbatas.

'Hanya satu yang bisa kulakukan.'

Harry kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil cermin dua arah yang diberikan oleh Mr Croake dari Departemen Misteri.

"Allison Umbridge." Ucap Harry pada cermin itu, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Dia mencobanya lagi sampai tiga kali sebelum bayangan dirinya di cermin memudar dan berganti menjadi wajah halus Allison Umbridge.

"Ada apa, Potter?" Suaranya terdengar malas, seakan-akan berbicara pada Harry adalah pilihan terakhirnya dia.

"Err...bagaimana hasil penelitian kalian?" Harry benar-benar bingung bagaimana seharusnya bicara pada Umbridge muda ini.

"Baru kemarin kau meminta kami melakukan penelitian. Jadinya belum banyak yang bisa kami temukan."

"Oh." Ucap Harry dengan nada kecewa.

"Terutama mengenai horcrux, hampir tidak ada yang bisa kami temukan. Tetapi apabila mengenai artifak-artifak peninggalan pendiri Hogwarts, sudah cukup banyak yang kami temukan."

Semangat Harry kembali lagi. "Bagus sekali. Benda apa saja mereka?"

Allison berpikir sebentar. "Lebih baik kita bertemu. Karena Mr Croake menyarankan aku untuk menyerahkan langsung berkas-berkas ini padamu."

"Err..." Haruskah dia membiarkan Allison datang ke rumahnya? Orang yang hampir tidak dia kenal?

"Oke. Datanglah ke Knockturn Alley no 57. Kau akan menemukan sebuah toko tidak berpenghuni. Ketuk pintunya tiga kali. Beri jarak lima detik, lalu ketuk lagi tiga kali. Peri rumahku akan membawamu masuk."

Terlihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari Allison. "Knockturn Alley? Kau serius?"

Harry mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau takut datang kemari?"

"Maumu, Potter." Bentak Allison. "Aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit." Wajahnya langsung hilang dari cermin.

'Apa sebenarnya masalah dia?'

Tepat 30 menit kemudian, Dobby memandu Allison masuk ke dalam ruangan tengah flatnya Harry.

Harry sempat kehilangan kata-kata ketika melihat Allison masuk dengan anggunnya ke dalam ruangan sambil memegang tumpukan perkamen di tangannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Potter? Kalian Gryffindor memang tidak tahu tata krama menyambut tamu."

"Apa? Oh, iya. Silakan duduk, Allison." Tapi penyihir wanita itu tidak duduk dan kembali hanya mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Harry.

"Kita belum cukup kenal untuk saling memanggil dengan nama pertama." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia duduk di sofa hadapan Harry.

"Aku tahu kita baru kenal. Tapi aku tidak bisa memanggilmu Umbridge, karena itu akan membuatku teringat perbuatannya padaku ketika di Hogwarts."

Allison mendengus. "Seharusnya akulah yang tidak merasa puas akan perbuatanmu pada ibuku."

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu!" Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan marah.

"Kau! Aku ada masalah dengan kau!" Allison juga kini berdiri.

"Aku? Apa salahku? Apa yang kulakukan padamu? Atau pada ibumu huh? Apa coba?"

Allison membanting tumpukan perkamen yang dibawanya ke atas meja yang memisahkan mereka berdua dan membuat perkamen-perkamen itu beterbangan. "Gara-gara kau! Gara-gara kau ibuku hampir saja tewas di tangan para centaurus! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu untuk hal itu!"

"Aku! Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku? Memangnya apa yang telah dikatakan ibumu?"

Dari balik kacamatanya, Harry dapat melihat mata Allison sudah berair. "Kau tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang dikatakan ibuku. Yang jelas seharusnya kau dipenjara di Azkaban atas perbuatanmu."

Harry hendak membalas perkataan Allison tapi dia menahannya. 'Andai saja dia tahu yang sebenarnya.' Harry duduk kembali. "Sudahlah, kalau kita begini terus, kita tak akan ada kemajuan. Kita simpan saja dulu rasa permusuhan kita. Karena yang sedang kulakukan ini jauh lebih penting dari permusuhan konyol antara aku dan ibumu. Dobby, tolong rapikan kembali perkamen-perkamen itu."

Butuh waktu sebentar bagi Allison untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia membungkuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang dia bawa tanpa mempedulikan usaha Dobby yang sedang membereskannya.

Harry sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Allison, dia masih berusaha menahan agar amarahnya tidak meledak lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Allison bertanya padanya dengan suara yang normal. "Kenapa kau tinggal di sini, Potter?"

"Huh?" Harry melihat Allison masih membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Sepertinya rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa amarah.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini ide bagus bukan. Tidak ada yang akan pernah menyangka Harry Potter tinggal di Knockturn Alley. Para Goblin di Gringgot's memang pintar." Jawab Harry.

Keadaan normal kembali kini setelah Allison duduk kembali dengan segalanya rapih tersusun di meja. Dobby juga sudah mengantarkan dua buah gelas Butterbeer dan sejumlah snacks.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku?" Tanya Harry.

Allison mengambil selembar perkamen dan menyerahkannya pada Harry. "Ini temuan awal yang kami dapat tentang Horcrux. Intinya perkamen itu menjelaskan tentang apa itu horcrux, dan juga bagaimana cara membuatnya. Kami belum mendapatkan informasi tentang bagaimana cara menghancurkan horcrux."

Harry melihat sekilas tulisan di perkamen tersebut dan dia menyadari informasi dari perkamen tersebut tidak ada yang belum dia ketahui.

"Kemudian. Ini daftar artefak-artefak peninggalan Godric Gryffindor beserta dugaan letak mereka berada kini dan juga kekuatan yang mungkin mereka miliki." Allison menyerahkan beberapa lembar perkamen.

"Sebanyak ini? Professor Dumbledore mengatakan Godric Gryffindor hanya meninggalkan satu artefak, yaitu pedangnya." Harry melihat setidaknya dua lusin benda disebutkan dalam perkamen tersebut.

"Tidak seperti pendapat kebanyakan orang, banyak juga yang tidak diketahui oleh Dumbledore." Ucap Allison dengan tenang. Dia masih memilah-milah perkamen di hadapannya.

"Ini daftar peninggalan Ravenclaw." Lanjut Allison. "Slytherin...Hufflepuff."

Di meja, perkamen-perkamen kini terbagi menjadi lima bagian.

"Wah. Mencari Horcrux memang lebih susah dari dugaanku." Ucap Harry sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Mungkin kalau kau memberitahu semua yang kau tahu. Itu akan mengecilkan area yang harus kita teliti." Kata Allison. Suaranya benar-benar tidak mengindikasikan kalau baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia meledak marah.

Harry berpikir sebentar tentang haruskah dia memberikan semua informasi berharga yang dia miliki kepada seseorang yang jelas-jelas membencinya.

"Lebih baik kita melakukan ini selangkah demi selangkah. Aku sedang mengincar sebuah artefak yang kuyakini hampir seratus persen kalau artefak itu adalah sebuah Horcrux."

"Artefak yang mana?"

"Yang kutahu artefak itu berbentuk sarung tangan dan berwarna biru." Jawab Harry.

"Biru? Mungkin itu salah satu artefak milik Rowena Ravenclaw." Allison mengambil tumpukan Ravenclaw dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama.

"Sini biar kubantu." Tawar Harry.

Allison menyerahkan dengan kasar dua lembar perkamen ke tangan Harry. Harry hanya mendesah.

Mereka berdua mulai meneliti perkamen di hadapan mereka dalam kesunyian.

Harry benar-benar tidak menyangka Rowena Ravenclaw masih menyisakan peninggalan sebanyak ini. Dia melihat beberapa benda menarik seperti sebuah tombak yang menurut keterangan memiliki kemampuan untuk mendatangkan petir apabila si pemegang ingin menyerang lawannya dengan petir. Hanya saja keberadaan benda itu merupakan tanda tanya.

Beberapa benda ternyata hanya benda biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir dan keberadaannya diketahui. Seperti sebuah sendok emas yang dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga penyihir di Amerika Selatan.

Tapi Harry tidak memiliki apa yang dia cari. Dan Harry berharap Allison menemukan sesuatu dari perkamen yang dia pegang.

"Kurasa ini dia." Allison menegakkan badannya.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi di sini disebutkan bahwa Rowena Ravenclaw memiliki sebuah sarung tangan yang tampaknya memiliki kekuatan sihir."

"Apa kekuatannya?" Tanya Harry.

"Di sini hanya disebutkan kalau sarung tangan tersebut akan membawa bencana bagi si pemakai apabila si pemakai tersebut tidak layak." Terang Allison.

"Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana dengan keberadaannya?"

"Menurut catatan, sarung tangan tersebut sebelumnya berada di museum sihir Perancis. Tapi pada tahun 1975, sarung tangan itu dicuri dan sampai kini pelakunya belum tertangkap."

"Voldemort." Kata Harry.

Allison mengangguk. "Mungkin. Kau tahu di mana sarung tangan itu kini berada?"

Harry mengangguk. "Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan kemarin. Sarung tangan itu kini berada di tangan temannya Viktor Krum yang bernama Stanislav."

Harry menduga wajah Allison sempat berubah menjadi cerah ketika dia menyebut nama Viktor Krum, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Nama pertama atau nama keluarga?" Tanya Allison.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm...Mungkin kau harus menanyakannya langsung pada Viktor Krum."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengiriminya surat."

Allison mendesah. "Orang terkenal seperti Viktor Krum tidak bisa begitu saja menerima surat dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Dia hanya menerima surat dari burung hantu yang sudah dikenalnya. Dari semua orang, seharusnya kau tahu itu, Potter."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry dengan kebingungan.

"Berapa banyak biasanya kau menerima surat tiap tahun?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya dari teman-temanku saja." Jawab Harry.

"Dan apakah menurutmu hal itu tidak aneh? Orang terkenal sepertimu tidak mendapat surat dari orang lain, misalnya dari penggemarmu?"

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Allison?" Tanya Harry tidak sabar.

"Dumbledore pasti telah mengatur sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya surat-surat dari temanmu atau dari dia yang sampai ke tanganmu. Apa kau tidak merasa heran kau tidak pernah menerima surat fans atau mungkin surat yang berbahaya ketika orang-orang tidak percaya kau-tahu-siapa sudah bangkit kembali?"

'Benar juga.' Pikir Harry. Selama ini memang dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Dumbledore pastinya telah menyeleksi surat-surat untuk sampai ke tangan Harry. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa bersyukur atau kesal.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menemuinya langsung?" Tanya Harry. Dan dari ekspresi Allison, Harry tahu hal itulah yang harus dilakukannya.

"Oke. Apa kau tahu Krum sekarang ada di mana?"

Allison langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Viktor Krum sekarang sedang berada di Durmstrang menjadi instruktur terbang karena musim Quidditch Bulgaria sedang istirahat." Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah baru sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Tampaknya ada yang nge-fans sama Viktor Krum di ruangan ini." Kata Harry terkesan. Dia dapat melihat pipi Allison sedikit merona merah.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan berangkat ke Durmstrang. Apa di Departemen Hubungan Internasional ada Portkey yang bisa langsung membawaku ke Durmstrang?"

Allison memandang Harry dengan bingung. "Apa kau tidak membaca Daily Prophet hari ini, Potter?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku memang belum membacanya. Apa hubungannya dengan kepergianku ke Durmstrang?" Kini Harry yang bingung.

"Kalau kau membacanya, kau akan tahu kalau kau telah menjadi salah satu orang yang dicari oleh Kementrian karena perbuatanmu berkolaborasi dengan Death Eater kemarin"

"Apa? Itu omong kosong!"

"Jadi kau menyangkal kalau kau membantu Draco Malfoy dalam membebaskan ayahnya?" Tanya Allison. Terdengar nada puas dari perkataan Allison.

"Oh." Harry kehabisan kata-kata karena malu. "Itu kurang lebih benar. Tapi aku punya alasan yang kuat."

"Aku yakin itu. Tapi itu berarti kau harus membuat sebuah pilihan."

"Pilihan apa?"

"Pertama, kau bisa menyerahkan dirimu kepada Kementrian. Kedua, kau bisa terus menjadi buronan Kementrian. Apabila kau memilih yang pertama, kau bisa ditahan untuk beberapa waktu sebelum kau disidangkan. Kesempatan bebas sangat besar tentu saja. Karena dari yang kubaca, hanya dua orang auror yang mengenalimu di Azkaban. Sedangkan tidak satupun dari 'orang-orang Dumbledore' yang mengaku telah melihatmu. Sepertinya mereka telah diinstruksikan untuk melindungimu. Yang jelas pilihan pertama ini akan menghambat misimu untuk beberapa bulan."

Harry meresap semua yang telah dikatakan Allison. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu berbulan-bulan. Voldemort pasti akan tahu alasanku membebaskan Malfoy dan dia akan bergerak mencari Horcruxnya yang hilang."

"Pilihan yang kedua kalau begitu." Ucap Allison.

Harry mengangguk. "Ada saran?"

"Aku akan mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Mr Croake tentang bagaimana dan kapan sebaiknya kau ke Durmstrang. Sementara itu, kau pelajari saja dulu berkas-berkas ini dan pulihkan kondisimu." Saran Allison.

Harry berpikir ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. "Baiklah."

Ketika Allison telah pergi, Harry lupa membicarakan tentang kemampuan yang dimilikinya kini setelah kejadian di Godric's Hollow.


	10. The Two Seekers

**READ THIS FIRST. IT'S IMPORTANT: **

AFTER DUE CONSIDERATION, MUGGLE LOVER HAD CONCLUDED THAT FOR THEIR OWN SAFETY, NO STUDENT UNDER THE AGE OF 13 SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO READ THE SONS OF REVENGE. THIS DECISION IS FINAL!

(That's rubbish, that's rubbish).

Rating: PG-13

Chapter ini sudah di Beta oleh Ireth Halliwell.

**CHAPTER X: THE TWO SEEKERS**

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak pertempuran hebat di Azkaban yang merenggut nyawa sebanyak dua puluh tujuh orang tersebut.

Pada hari ini di gedung Kementrian Sihir sedang berlangsung pertemuan tahunan antara seluruh pemimpin-pemimpin negara sihir seluruh Eropa. Dan sesuai rencana, Menteri Sihir Rufus Scrimgeour sedang berusaha agar negara-negara tetangga bersedia membantu Kementrian Sihir Inggris dalam melewati masa-masa gelap ini.

"...Maka kesimpulannya, maraknya aktifitas dari Dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut bukan hanya masalah dari Kementrian Sihir Inggris, tapi juga seluruh Pemerintahan di benua ini. Terima kasih," Scrimgeour menutup pidatonya.

"Menteri Scrimgeour akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan," moderator pertemuan ini berkata pada pemimpin-pemimpin eropa yang hadir.

Yang mendapat kesempatan pertama untuk mengajukan pertanyaan adalah Menteri Sihir negara Belgia. "Pak Menteri, apa sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan oleh pemerintahan anda untuk mengatasi masalah ini?"

Scrimgeour menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan lugas dan tenang. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah memerintahkan untuk memperketat pengawasan para auror di tempat-tempat strategis. Departemen Sihir Penegak Hukum juga telah menambah jumlah auror dengan mempermudah syarat perekrutan.

Yang berikutnya mengajukan pertanyaan adalah wakil Menteri Sihir Perancis. "Menurut rumor yang beredar, orang yang dijuluki sebagai yang terpilih, atau The Chosen One untuk mengalahkan Lord ... kau tahu yang kumaksud, telah menyeberang ke pihak kegelapan. Apa ini benar? Dan apa tindakan anda dalam menyikapi hal ini?"

Raut wajah Scrimgeour langsung berubah tegang mendengar pertanyaan ini. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat akan ada yang menanyakan hal ini. "Justru julukan Sang Terpilihlah yang hanya rumor belaka. Tapi kami membenarkan bahwa memang ada indikasi Harry Potter terlibat kegiatan pelanggaran hukum. Saat ini kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin mencari Mr Potter dan mengklarifikasikan hal ini."

Seseorang yang duduk di bangku tamu mendengus mendengar penjelasan dari Scrimgeour. "Tidak perlu ada klarifikasi, langsung saja jebloskan si Potter sialan itu ke Azkaban."

Seorang penyihir pria yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengar perkataan tersebut. "Anda yakin Potter benar-benar telah menjadi Death Eater, miss Umbridge?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dari dulu aku sudah yakin anak itu bermasalah. Berteman dengan setengah raksasa dan werewolf. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau suatu saat nanti bocah itu akan menjadi dark lord selanjutnya. Bahkan saat ini aku yakin dia telah menjadi tangan kanan kau-tahu-siapa." Dolores Umbridge berkata dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tetapi banyak yang percaya hanya dia yang mampu mengalahkan kau-tahu-siapa. Dia pernah melakukannya sekali. Kurasa dia bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Kau sangat naif, Smith. Segala omong kosong tentang dia adalah Sang Terpilih itu pasti hanya trik Potter untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian lagi. Kau tidak tahu Potter. Aku sendiri pernah menjadi pengajarnya. Dia hanyalah orang yang haus perhatian dan akan mendapatkan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya termasuk bergabung menjadi Death Eater."

Smith tidak ingin meneruskan argumennya. Maka dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sesi tanya jawab yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu, "miss Umbridge, kenapa putrimu tidak hadir?"

"Kau belum dengar? Dia sekarang bekerja di Departemen Misteri. Itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu"

"Kenapa? Wanita muda penuh potensial seperti dia kenapa menyia-nyiakan kemampuannya di tempat seperti Departemen Misteri?"

"Itu yang kukatakan," gerutu Umbridge, "dia sepertinya kesal dengan perlakuan Menteri Fudge dua tahun yang lalu pada Dumbledore dan Harry Potter. Si Allison dari dulu memang terlalu mengagumi Dumbledore."

"Tapi seharusnya Allison mengerti kalau waktu itu memang buktinya kurang. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kau-tahu-siapa sudah kembali." Kata Smith.

"Benarkah?" Umbridge menatap Smith, "kalau begitu kenapa nama anakmu terdapat pada daftar anggota kelompok terlarang yang bernama D.A?"

Smith mengangkat bahunya, "aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kukira Zack juga setuju denganku pada saat itu. Mungkin dia hanya ikut-ikutan."

"Kalau Allison masih di Hogwarts pada saat itu, kurasa namanya juga akan ada di daftar tersebut," ucap Umbridge.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Smith.

"Karena dia bersahabat baik dengan Cedric Diggory."

"Oh," ucap Smith. "Tapi bukankah mereka berada di tahun yang berbeda?"

Umbridge mengangguk, "Allison satu tahun di atas Diggory. Mereka berdua Hufflepuff sama seperti putramu."

Perhatian mereka berdua sempat teralihkan ketika seorang pejabat tinggi dari Kementrian Sihir Jerman mengajukan usulannya untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap Harry Potter di negara mereka masing-masing karena siapa tahu The-Boy-Who-Lived tersebut telah kabur ke luar negeri.

"_Bah_," ejek Umbridge, "anak kecil seperti Potter tidak akan bisa menghindar dari auror, apalagi kalau sampai kabur ke luar negeri.

Pada kenyataannya, Harry Potter memang sudah tidak berada di daratan Inggris lagi karena kini dia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang berlambang sekolah Durmstrang.

'Fiuhh, sampai juga.' Harry memang tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan sejauh ini. Tidak hanya jauh, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar di dunia ini juga sangat lama.

Atas petunjuk dari Croake, satu-satunya cara untuk melakukan perjalanan kemari tanpa terdeteksi oleh auror adalah dengan cara muggle.

Pertama-tama Harry harus menyelinap keluar dari Knockturn Alley dengan jubah gaibnya dan keluar menuju muggle London. Setelah itu dia menggunakan jasa taksi untuk membawanya ke bandara.

Di bandara Heathrow International, seperti muggle pada umumnya dia memesan tiket British Airways untuk membawanya ke Moskow, Rusia.

Cara perjalanan muggle ini sukses dilakukannya karena tidak seperti waktu Sirius kabur dari Azkaban, Kementrian tidak melibatkan pihak muggle dalam pencarian mereka atas Harry. Waktu yang dipilih oleh Croake juga amat tepat karena saat ini kesatuan auror sibuk menjaga pertemuan para pepimpin sihir Eropa di gedung Kementrian.

Ketika dia telah sampai di bandara internasional Simferopol Moskow, barulah dia bisa melakukan perjalanan layaknya seorang penyihir. Harry menggunakan versi Rusia dari Bus Ksatria untuk membawanya ke Durmstrang. Hanya saja alat transportasi khusus penyihir ini bukanlah sebuah bus, tapi sebuah perahu kapal yang mampu memuat setidaknya dua puluh orang penumpang.

Perahu Ksatria ini melayang di beberapa senti di atas tanah. Pertama Harry tidak mengerti kenapa harus berbentuk perahu. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti karena untuk sampai ke Durmstrang, seseorang harus menyebrangi lautan karena sekolah sihir tersebut berada di tengah lautan di atas sebuah pulau besar.

Walaupun kini dia telah berdiri di depan gerbang utama Durmstrang, tetapi Harry tidak bisa melihat bangunan sekolah sekolah Durmstrang. Harry hanya dapat melihat sebuah jalan setapak lurus ke depan yang saking jauhnya dia tidak dapat melihat ujungnya. Jalan itu diapit oleh hutan yang lebat di kanan kirinya. Tampaknya untuk mencapai Durmstrang masih harus berjalan cukup jauh meskipun telah melewati gerbangnya.

Dan sekarang Harry bingung bagaimana selanjutnya. Tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya, dan gerbang masuk tampak terkunci rapat. Petunjuk dari Mr Croake juga tidak mencakup tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah sampai di sini.

Kemudian Harry teringat cara yang dilakukan oleh Tonks tahun lalu ketika gerbang Hogwarts telah tertutup. 'Expecto Patronum.' Harry mengirimkan sebuah patronus kecil dengan tanpa suara.

Rusa perak tersebut masuk ke dalam gerbang dan terus melayang hingga sampai tidak terlihat oleh Harry. Dia berharap patronusnya tidak hilang sebelum mencapai tujuannya.

Harry tidak tahu berapa lama dia menunggu seseorang untuk datang ke gerbang. Mungkin sepuluh atau lima belas menit. Dia hanya duduk di tanah sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke badannya karena suhu udara yang teramat dingin.

Harry memutuskan untuk mengirimkan lagi sebuah patronus. Tetapi ketika dia baru berdiri, Harry melihat sesuatu yang kecil dari ujung jalan setapak. Lama kelamaan yang dilihatnya itu menjadi semakin besar dan dekat.

Kemudian dia melihat sebuah pemandangan aneh. Seseorang mengendarai sebuah gerobak. Orang tersebut tampak tua dengan rambut dan janggutnya yang putih. Sementara itu gerobak yang ditungganginya berjalan cukup cepat sampai akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang.

Orang tua itu melihat Harry dari atas ke bawah dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Harry.

"Maaf, apa anda bisa bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Harry.

Orang di hadapannya menggerutu. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Viktor Krum. Namaku Harry Potter."

Orang yang kelihatannya seorang penjaga kunci Durmstrang seperti Hagridnya Hogwarts itu menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar nama Harry dan matanya kini tertuju pada bekas luka di dahinya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Hanya murid Durmstrang yang boleh kemari." Nama terkenal tampaknya tidak membuat orang itu terkesan.

"Aku ada keperluan dengan dia, penting sekali. Bisakah anda mengatakan padanya aku ingin bertemu? Dia kenal aku."

"Tunggu di sini," si penjaga kunci berbalik dan menunggangi gerobaknya kembali meninggalkan Harry masih di luar gerbang yang terkunci.

"Kasar sekali orang itu," keluh Harry.

Sekarang Harry haus menunggu untuk yang kedua kalinya di suhu dingin yang serasa menusuk sampai tulang. Matahari hampir tenggelam.

Ternyata Harry tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama karena gerobak yang tadi membawa pergi orang tua itu kembali lagi. Dari kejauhan, gerobak itu terlihat membawa dua orang.

Semangat Harry kembali lagi setelah melihat siapa yang berada di samping si penjaga kunci, seeker Bulgaria Viktor Krum yang wajah galaknya pertama kali Harry lihat di salah satu tenda penonton Piala Dunia Quidditch.

Ketika turun dari gerobak, Krum terlihat terkejut melihat Harry. "Potter?"

Harry mengangguk dan Krum mengatakan sesuatu pada si penjaga kunci yang dengan segera membuka gembok gerbang.

Krum mengatakan sesuatu pada penjaga kunci yang tua itu dan berikutnya si penjaga kunci menaiki gerobaknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Harry Potter. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Krum menjulurkan tangannya.

Harry masuk melewati gerbang dan menjabat tangan Krum. "Aku baik-baik saja, termia kasih."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kabar Hermionny?" Krum tersenyum.

"Oh. Hermione baik-baik saja. Dan aku..." Harry melihat sekelilingnya, "apakah aman kita bicara di sini?"

Krum memandang curiga pada Harry, "memangnya apa yang hendak kau bicarakan?"

Harry merasa canggung juga setelah kini dia bertemu dengan Krum. Dia sebenarnya belum memikirkan bagaimana cara terbaik untuk berbicara dengannya. Dia belum begitu mengenal Krum. 'Coba saja ada Hermione.'

"Begini... aku ingin menanyakan apa kau punya teman yang bernama Stanislav?" Apapun yang telah diperkirakan oleh Krum keluar dari mulut Harry, tampaknya bukan ini salah satunya.

"Stanislav? Maksudmu Stanislav Shovskovsky?" Tanya Krum dengan bingung.

"Mungkin," Harry gemetar kedinginan ketika angin mengembus. "Apa ini Stanislav yang sama dengan yang pergi denganmu ke Hogwarts dua tahun lalu?"

"Ya, tapi..." Krum makin bingung, "apa sebenarnya maksudmu bertanya tentang dia?"

Harry berpikir memberikan setengah kebenaran merupakan cara yang terbaik. "Lucius Malfoy mengatakan dia memberikan sesuatu padanya ketika kalian hendak meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dan sekarang aku ingin tahu keberadaan benda itu."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Krum tampak sedang berpikir. Dia melihat ke arah kanannya, "ayo kesini." Dia mengajak Harry masuk ke dalam hutan.

Setelah mereka masuk cukup dalam, Harry mulai heran kenapa dia harus masuk kemari, "Viktor, kenapa kita kemari?"

Krum berhenti dan melihat Harry. "Kau bilang Malfoy memberikan sesuatu pada Stanislav?" melihat anggukan dari Harry, dia melanjutkan, "itu tidak mungkin. Stanislav sahabat karibku. Dia pasti memberitahuku apabila dia berbicara dengan orang seperti Lucius Malfoy. Apalagi kalau sampai Malfoy memberikan sesuatu padanya."

Tampaknya metoda setengah kebenaran ini tidak berhasil. Harry berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Potter," Krum berkata. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya atau aku akan mengusirmu keluar," ucap Krum dengan nada tegas.

Harry terkejut melihat sikap kasar dari Viktor Krum.

"Maaf kalau aku agak kasar. Tapi ini menyangkut sahabatku. Aku perlu tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Stanislav dengan penyihir hitam seperti Malfoy."

Setelah Krum mengatakan itu, Harry kini mengerti kenapa Krum bersikap seperti itu dan dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya Lucius Malfoy tidak benar-benar memberikannya pada Stanislav. Tapi lebih tepatnya menyelipkannya pada salah satu koper milik Stanislav ketika kau sedang berbicara dengan temanmu itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?" tanya Krum.

"Malfoy memberikan ingatannya padaku apa yang terjadi hari itu. Aku melihatnya di pensieve."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lihat," Krum membalikkan badannya dari Harry. "Tolong ceritakan dengan lengkap."

"Baiklah." Kemudian selama beberapa menit kedepan Harry menceritakan kepada Krum tentang ingatan yang dia liat mulai dari perbincangan tak berarti antara Krum dan Malfoy yang melibatkan kelelawar Transylvania dan juga ketika Malfoy menyelipkan sebuah sarung tangan ke dalam salah satu koper milik Stanislav.

Krum kembali melihat Harry. "Sarung tangan apa itu? Apa istimewanya?"

"Kurasa Malfoy mendapatkan sarung tangan itu dari Voldemort," Krum berjengit, "dia pernah melakukan hal yang serupa pada tahun keduaku di Hogwarts ketika dia menyelipkan buku hariannya Voldemort muda di kualinya temanku."

"Jadi sarung tangan itu milik Pangeran Kegelapan?" Krum memandang ke bawah dan menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Karena itu aku ingin tahu di mana benda itu berada kini. Sarung tangan itu sangat berbahaya," kata Harry.

"Seberapa berbahaya?" tanya Krum.

Walaupun ingin, tapi Harry benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan pada Krum kalau sarung tangan itu adalah sebuah horcrux. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan taktik setengah kebenaran lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah sarung tangan itu merupakan peninggalan salah satu pendiri Hogwarts dan memiliki suatu kekuatan sihir."

Harry mencemaskan Krum tidak akan puas dengan penjelasannya ini dan akan menuntut lebih banyak lagi. Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku. Stanislav ada di kastil. Silakan." Krum berkata sambil mempersilakan Harry untuk jalan duluan.

Perasaan senang Harry menguburkan rasa curiga kenapa Krum tidak menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Harry. Maka Harry berjalan ke arah dari mana tadi dia datang dengan Viktor Krum berjalan di belakangnya.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya, "stupefy."

Harry pun tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

* * *

Chapter XI masih di beta oleh Ireth Halliwell. 


	11. A Hero's Dilemma

**CHAPTER XI : A HERO'S DILEMMA**

Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihat Harry adalah kaki sebuah pohon besar. Dia berada pada posisi terduduk. Tampaknya Harry masih berada di hutan Durmstrang.

Ketika dia hendak menggerakkan badannya, ternyata hal itu tak dapat dilakukannya. Harry menyadari tubuhnya kini terikat pada sebuah pohon.

"Sudah bangun, Potter?" suara Krum terdengar dari samping Harry. Dia melihat Krum sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"Krum. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Krum berdiri. "Aku membiusmu dan mengikatmu ke pohon. Apa itu terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti?"

"Tapi kenapa?" Harry masih harus mencerna apa sebenarnya yang baru terjadi. Kenapa Krum menyerangnya?

"Kau salah besar telah datang kemari, Potter. Apalagi dengan apa yang kau ketahui."

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry berusaha menggeliat, tapi ikatan talinya terlalu kuat.

Krum tidak menjawab dan dia diam terpaku selama beberapa menit. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa Krum diam saja tanpa mengatakan sesuatu dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa kau seorang Death Eater?" ini harus ditanyakan Harry.

Krum akhirnya menggerakkan ototnya dan kembali berbicara, "kau tahu apa sebenarnya maksud Malfoy ketika dia menghampiriku di Hogwarts?"

Harry tidak mengerti apa maksud Krum. "Tentu saja untuk berbicara denganmu."

"Huh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hermionny bisa berteman denganmu. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki setengah dari otaknya," kata Krum.

"Jangan menyebut-nyebut nama Hermione di hadapanku. Kalau saja dia tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku," ucap Harry geram.

"Aku akan menyebut nama si darah lumpur itu sesukaku," bentak Krum.

"Jangan menyebut dia begitu," teriak Harry. "Bukankah kalian berteman. Apa yang terjadi denganmu. Apa kau dalam pengaruh imperius?"

Krum mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah. Tak ada gunanya berbicara tentang kutu buku itu. Hari sudah semakin gelap."

Kini Krum menatap Harry dengan tajam. "Katakan padaku, Potter. Apa kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari percakapanku dengan Lucius Malfoy."

Harry benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. "Satu-satunya yang aneh bagiku adalah betapa baiknya Malfoy memberikan salah satu peliharaannya pada orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya."

Krum tertawa. "Potter, Potter. Kau belum menyadarinya juga. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tidak ada itu yang namanya kelelawar Transilvania."

"Apa!" Hary terkejut. "Kalau begitu...apa yang..."

Krum memotong perkataan Harry, "Malfoy mendatangiku pada hari itu bukan untuk berbasa basi, Potter. Apalagi sampai berbaik hati memberikan binatang peliharaannya. Dia datang untuk merekrutku."

"Merekrut?"

"Benar sekali. Apa Hermione tidak memberitahumu kalau ayahku juga dicurigai sebagai seorang Death Eater? Seperti Malfoy, ayahku tidak terbukti sebagai Death Eater. Tapi dia memang bawahan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan dia mengajarkan padaku kode-kode rahasia Death Eater." Kata Krum.

"Kode seperti apa?"

"Yang dimaksud dengan kelelawar Transilvania itu adalah tanda kegelapan, Potter. Dia mendatangiku untuk memastikan aku bersedia menjadi Death Eater."

"Dan, k-kau menerimanya?" Harry tidak dapat mempercayai yang baru saja didengarnya. Viktor Krum seorang Death Eater?

"Dan sekarang. Dengan bodohnya kau mendatangi sarangku dan mengatakan kau mengincar benda milik Pangeran Kegelapan?" Krum tertawa lagi. "Kalau aku mengembalikan sarung tangan itu pada tuanku, dia pasti akan amat menghargainya."

Harry memikirkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "temanmu Stanislav bukan Death Eater?"

Krum mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Harry.

Krum segera menjawab, "aku akan membunuhmu tentu saja."

"Apa kau yakin itu tindakan yang terbaik? Aku ingat salah satu death eater pernah bilang padaku kalau Voldemort ingin membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri," kata Harry dengan penuh keyakinan.

Krum mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry. "Terlalu berisiko apabila membiarkanmu tetap hidup. Apabila cerita-cerita yang kudengar tentangmu dari Hermionny benar, apabila kau diberi sedikit saja kesempatan, kau bisa meloloskan diri. Keberuntunganmu sepertinya sama besarnya seperti sekolahmu itu."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Harry tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia takut.

"Ternyata Ron benar. Kau hanya mendekati Hermione untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang diriku."

"Tidak semua hal menyangkut dirimu, Potter. Percaya atau tidak, aku memang tertarik pada Hermionny apa adanya. Tapi setelah ayahku mengetahui aku berteman dengannya, dia berhasil meyakinkanku untuk memanfaatkan pertemananku dengan Hermionny."

"Hermione akan kecewa sekali denganmu," ucap Harry pahit.

"Hah! Aku tidak peduli. Salah sendiri kenapa dia lebih memilih si Weasel itu. Hari ini dia akan merasakan akibatnya, dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Dan tidak hanya itu," Krum tersenyum kejam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Krum pada Hermione.

"Di surat terakhirnya, Hermionny memberitahuku tempat tinggalnya di dunia muggle. Dia ceroboh sekali."

Harry memaksakan tertawa. "Percuma saja kau mengetahuinya. Hermione sedang tidak berada di sana."

Tapi senyuman Krum semakin lebar. "Tapi orangtuanya ada, Potter."

"Tidak..." Wajah Harry langsung pucat

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuh Hermionny. Tapi kurasa akan lebih efektif apabila menyerangnya tepat di hati. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila kedua orangtua dan sahabat terdekatnya tewas secara mengenaskan? Dia akan sama saja dengan mati."

"Kau tidak akan berani, Krum. Jangan ganggu keluarga Granger!" Harry memaksakan untuk membebaskan diri. Tapi rupanya tidak cukup hanya dengan kemarahan.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Esok hari Hermionny akan mendapatkan kabar kematianmu dan juga orangtuanya." Krum mendekat dan tongkatnya tepat terarah ke dada Harry.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jam lipat dari sakunya dan melihat waktunya. "Tampaknya rumah Granger akan segera diserang. Kebetulan sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mati di waktu yang bersamaan dengan kedua muggle kotor itu. Itu sangat...puitis."

Harry harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi dia tahu tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan. Keadaannya kini sama ketika dia harus melihat terbunuhnya Dumbledore tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya saja yang akan terbunuh kali ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Potter? Dengan senang hati aku akan meneruskannya pada si darah lumpur."

"Ada!", teriak Harry marah. "Kau tidak akan mati dengan normal, Krum. Ron dan Hermione akan mengumpankan tubuhmu pada anjing berkepala tiganya Hagrid. Anjing itu akan membagi-bagi tubuhmu lalu..."

Ucapan Harry terhenti. Tapi bukan karena tindakan Krum. Hal ini terjadi karena sesuatu terjadi dalam diri Harry.

Harry merasakan sesuatu yang liar dan buas dari dalam dirinya. Dan sesuatu ini ingin mengambil alih. Segala kemarahan yang dirasakan Harry sepertinya mempermudah hal itu terjadi.

Tubuhnya terasa panas, panas sekali. Harry bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Krum yang hendak membunuhnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah keinginan agar sensasi ini segera berhenti. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mengijinkannya. Bahkan rasa panas di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan seakan seakan-akan sekujur tubuhnya sedang diselimuti api seperti korban kebakaran.

Rasa panas kemudian ditambah dengan perasaan seperti ditekan dari segala arah. Sama seperti ketika ber-dissapparate, tapi tekanannya jauh lebih kuat dan menyakitkan.

Dari segala kesakitan yang dirasakan Harry, dia merasa tekanan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya bukan untuk membuatnya berpindah tempat. Karena dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai mengecil. Kepalanya terasa mengerucut, kakinya menempel begitu ketat dan bersatu, kedua tangannya serasa menempel dan bergabung dengan bagian pinggangnya. Kacamatanya pun terlepas.

Hal yang berikutnya yang dirasakan Harry adalah rasa lapar dan marah. Tubuhnya terasa menggeliat-geliat di atas tanah dan tali yang tadi mengekangnya. Yang dapat dilihat oleh matanya adalah rumput-rumput tebal yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari posisi matanya. Bukan itu saja, semuanya terasa serba kekuning-kuningan. Walaupun hari telah gelap, tentunya warna-warna sekitar tidak akan seperti ini.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ketika dia telah mendongak cukup tinggi, dia melihat wajah seseorang yang amat familiar. Dia tidak bisa menentukan siapa sebenarnya orang tersebut. Tapi ketika melihat wajahnya, rasa marah merasuki dirinya. Harry ingin orang tersebut untuk menderita, sesakit mungkin.

Harry melingkar-lingkarkan tubuhnya ke samping. Bagian belakang dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan _terr terr terr._ Lidahnya mendesis marah sama seperti ketika dia berbicara dengan ular.

Harry menerjang. Dia mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya dan mengincar tangan dari orang yang ada di hadapannya. Di tangan orang tersebut tergenggam sebuah tongkat yang mengarah kepadanya. Tapi gerakan Harry begitu cepat dan dia langsung membenamkan giginya di pergelangan tangan si pemegang tongkat. Orang tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

Harry kembali ke posisinya yang semula masih dengan mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi dari bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia melihat orang yang baru saja digigitnya tersungkur ke tanah. Harry merasa senang atas dominasinya atas orang tersebut.

Baru beberapa detik Harry merasa senang, tubuhnya kembali terjadi perubahan. Kini seakan-akan tubuhnya dialiri oleh angin dalam volume besar sehingga tubuhnya terasa membesar. Sensasi panas pun telah kembali lagi.

Ketika tubuhnya terasa semakin membesar dan semakin memanas, Harry dapat merasakan kembali tangan dan kakinya. Dia kini berada dalam posisi tengkurap. Wajahnya menyentuh rumput, dan dari mulutnya Harry dapat merasakan gumpalan darah yang amis. Dan ini bukan darahnya.

Dia membangkitkan tubuhnya. Harry melihat kini Viktor Krum juga terkapar di tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan dengan memegang tangannya. Pandangannya kabur. Dia mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya dan dia menemukan kacamatanya.

'Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan?' Harry menyemburkan keluar darah dari mulutnya. 'Apa yang baru saja terjadi?'

Harry menghampiri Krum. Dia melihat wajahnya telah membiru. Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Krum.

"Krum?"

Dari erangannya, Krum masih bisa berbicara. "P-Potter. A-aku tidak tahu k-kau seorang a-animagus."

"Aku animagus?" Harry tak percaya.

"J-jangan pura-pura b-bodoh." Krum semakin sulit berbicara. "K-kau baru saja berubah menjadi u-ular paling berbisa di dunia. Be-benar tak terduga."

Ingatan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Harry kembali mengisi otaknya. 'Ya tuhan. Bagaimana aku bisa berubah menjadi ular? Aku tak pernah belajar untuk menjadi Animagus.'

Erangan Krum semakin keras. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Harry iba, "tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Tapi Krum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak p-perlu Potter...aku akan mati beberapa menit lagi."

"Tapi pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tunggu sebentar..." Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat semua hal yang pernah dipelajarinya yang bisa berguna dalam keadaan sekarang. Tapi tidak ada. Bahkan kemampuan-kemampuan barunya juga tidak bisa membantunya.

"P-Potter. Stanislav tidak ada di k-kastil," kata Krum.

"Apa?"

"D-dia ada di pedesaan sihir yang bernama...B-Baillago. Di sebelah...u-utara Ukraina," ucap Krum dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanya Harry.

"J-jangan salah...aku b-bukan ingin ...membantumu. Aku h-hanya i-ingin melihat s-seorang pahlawan...d-dalam ke-adaan bingung. B-Baillago juga ...ak-kan di-diserang...malam ini oleh i–inferi dan we-rewolf."

"Apa?" teriak Harry. Kini keadaanya semakin rumit.

"A-pa yang a-akan kau lakukan P-Potter?" suaranya semakin tipis. "Me-nyelamatkan...orangtua s-sahabatmu atau m-menyelamatkan o-orang asing y-yang...me-megang informasi y-yang k-kau inginkan."

Setelah kata-kata itu, Viktor Krum, seeker terbaik di dunia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Sementara itu, Harry Potter, seeker termuda abad ini harus membuat keputusan tersulit dalam hidupnya.


	12. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer : I just borrow Harry Potter universe for my own amusement and for those who kind enough to read this.

**CHAPTER XII : MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

Sepasang kaki tidak henti-hentinya bergerak di atas tanah hutan Durmstrang. Pemilik kaki tersebut selama lima menit terakhir memang sudah mondar-mandir karena dilema yang dihadapinya.

Harry Potter belum mencapai keputusan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Dia memerintahkan sel-sel otaknya untuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana ini? Horcrux atau orangtua Hermione?" dia berbicara sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit, otaknya telah mencapai kesimpulan. "Horcrux. Itu yang penting. Semua ini akan segera berakhir begitu Voldemort mati. Dan itu hanya bisa terjadi kalau aku menemukan horcruxnya."

Dia sudah merasa mantap akan keputusannya. Tapi kemudian, hatinya menginterupsi dengan memberikan bayangan-bayangan wajah Hermione pada pikirannya. Dimulai pada saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hermione di Hogwarts Express, kemudian ketika Hermione mengikutinya turun ke dalam pintu jebakan setelah melewati Fluffy, sampai ketika dia terakhir kalinya melihat Hermione ketika teman pintarnya itu berdansa dengan Ron di pesta pernikahan Bill dan Fleur.

"Agghhh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu pada Hermione. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku." Harry mengubah keputusannya, "baiklah, orangtua Hermione kalau begitu."

Tapi beberapa detik setelah itu, dia baru sadar masalah yang dia hadapi. Dia tidak mungkin bisa ke rumah Hermione di Manchester dengan tepat waktu. Tidak hanya karena dia tidak bisa berapparate keluar dari Durmstrang, tapi juga dia harus pergi ke Kementrian Rusia untuk menggunakan Portkey menuju Kementrian di London. Walaupun dia bisa menghindari tangkapan Kementrian, dia akan sangat terlambat ketika sudah sampai.

"Bagaimana ini?" kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

Ketika Harry sudah mulai menyerah, sebuah suara kecil di kepalanya berkata, 'saat bingung, tanyakan pada Mr Croake.'

"Oh, iya." Harry mengeluarkan cermin komunikasinya dan menghubungi kontaknya di Departemen Misteri, "Allison. Allison Umbridge."

Kali ini Allison langsung merespon. "Potter? Apa yang..."

"Allison..." Harry memotongnya. "Kau sedang berada di Kementrian?"

Allison mengangguk. "Bagus. Segera beritahu kesatuan auror kalau death eater akan menyerang rumah orangtua temanku Hermione. Cepat."

Terdapat ekspresi bingung dari wajah Allison. "Apa maksudmu? Darimana kau tahu hal ini."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya," ucap Harry tak sabar. "Death eater akan segera menyerang dalam waktu dekat ini, cepat beritahu para auror."

"Uhh...itu akan sulit Potter," ucap Allison dengan hati-hati.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kesatuan auror tidak akan percaya dengan perkataan kami. Semua ini karena aksi tutup mulut kami."

"Apa maksudmu?" nada bicara Harry semakin meninggi

"Mereka tahu kau punya hubungan dengan Departemen Misteri. Dan mereka menanyai kami tentangmu."

"Apa? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti," kata Allison. "Kemungkinan besar ada yang melihatmu datang kemari, atau bisa juga karena namamu tujuan kedatanganmu tercatat ketika kau memasuki gedung Kementrian."

"Tapi ini hal yang darurat!" ucap Harry histeris. "Bukankah kewajiban auror untuk turun tangan apabila ada serangan dari penyihir hitam?"

"Percuma, Potter. Seminggu ini kami sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan kontak tidak hanya dengan Kesatuan Auror, tapi juga dengan Departemen yang lainnya. Kurasa ini..."

"Sudah cukup!" Harry memotong dengan keras dan mendapatkan gerutuan keras dari Allison.

Harry kembali berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa kau bisa mengirim Portkey kepadaku? Biar aku sendiri yang pergi ke sana," ucap Harry dengan cepat.

Umbridge muda dari balik cermin tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia sepertinya masih kesal dengan sikap kasar Harry. "Allison?"

Setelah mendesah beberapa kali, Allison menjawab dengan kesal, "apa kau tidak belajar apa-apa selama di Hogwarts, Potter? Tidak semudah itu mendapatkan Portkey. Tidak hanya karena butuh ijin untuk membuat Portkey, tapi juga karena sulit sekali untuk membuatnya. Setahuku tidak lebih dari setengah lusin orang di Kementrian Sihir yang bisa membuatnya."

"Tapi kalian kan Departemen Misteri. Pastinya kalian bisa membuat Portkey, kan?" Tanya Harry dan mendapatkan anggukan pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu apa masalahnya? Segera kirim kepadaku."

"Tidak seperti keyakinanmu selama ini, Potter." Allison menggeratakkan giginya, "Departemen Misteri tidak berada dibawah pengaruhmu. Kami bukan budakmu yang bisa begitu saja disuruh-suruh."

Harry kaget mendengar perkataan Allison. 'Benarkah dia berperilaku seperti itu?'

"Aku tahu itu, Allison. Tapi..."

Allison menyelanya, "hanya Mr Croake yang bisa membuat portkey yang tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh Kementrian. Dan beliau sedang tidak ada."

'Baiklah. Metode dengan menggunakan Portkey telah tertutup.'

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu? Ada saran?" Tanya Harry.

"Ada satu cara," Allison menjawab dengan segera.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau punya peri rumah, kan?" Tanya Allison.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau...?" Harry menyadari apa maksud Allison. "Itu dia. Aku bisa meminta Dobby untuk meng-apparate-ku. Dia bisa ber-apparate dengan mudahnya di Hogwarts. Berarti dia bisa juga ber-apparate kemari." Hati Harry dipenuhi harapan.

"Hanya saja..." Allison ragu-ragu berkata. "Sihir peri rumah agak sedikit berbeda dengan kita. Dampaknya akan buruk sekali bagi tubuhmu apabila kau melakukan side along apparation dengan peri rumah."

Harry memikirkan sebentar apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. "Tapi itu mungkin untuk dilakukan, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu tak ada masalah lagi. DOBBY!"

Hanya sedetik berselang dari teriakan Harry, sebuah suara _crack_ terdengar di sampingnya menandakan kedatangan Dobby. Harry pun memutuskan komunikasi dengan Allison setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cepat.

"Mr Harry Potter sir memanggil Dobby?" Tanya Dobby dengan sigap. Tidak ada keraguan maupun rasa heran dari Dobby meskipun dia kini sedang berdiri di sebuah hutan yang lebat dan tidak jauh dari situ ada seseorang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Benar," Harry tersenyum. "Dobby. Aku ingin kau mengantarkanku ke rumah temanku Hermione di Manchester."

Dobby terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan Harry. "Dobby tidak mengerti apa maksud Harry Potter. Bagaimana bisa Dobby mengantar Harry Potter ke rumah temannya?"

"Caranya sama dengan cara kau berapparate kemari. Hanya saja kali ini aku ikut," jawab Harry simpel.

Mata Dobby yang besar semakin besar setelah mendengar perkataan Harry. "Tidak, tidak. Maksud Harry Potter, Harry Potter ingin ikut dengan Blinking-nya Dobby?"

Dobby mengangkat-angkat tangannya. "Jangan Harry Potter sir. Itu sangat berbahaya. Dobby pernah melakukannya dengan tuan Dobby yang sebelumnya. Dan tuan Malfoy sampai harus dirawat di St. Mungos selama seminggu. Dobby sampai direbus kakinya sebagai hukuman."

Harry tidak ada waktu untuk bersimpati. "Aku tahu bahayanya, Dobby. Tapi aku tidak punya cara lain. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat. Orangtua Hermione bisa terbunuh. Cepat lakukan, Dobby."

Dobby terdiam. "Apa itu adalah suatu perintah, Mr Potter? Dobby tidak akan melakukannya apabila tidak diperintah secara langsung."

""Benar itu perintah," jawab Harry tegas. "Sekarang, bawa aku ke rumah Hermione." Harry menjulurkan tangannya.

Dobby meraih tangan Harry dengan hati-hati seakan-akan sedang mendekati seekor binatang buas. Tangan mereka akhirnya saling tergenggam. "Bersiap-siaplah Harry Potter, sir."

Harry benar-benar tidak siap akan apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini. Cara berapparate seperti ini, atau blinking menurut Dobby, ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada apparasi yang biasa dia lakukan. Apabila berapparate terasa seperti ada yang menekannya dari segala penjuru tubuh, maka blinking adalah kebalikannya. Dari dalam tubuhnya seperti ada yang memaksa keluar dengan paksa. Dan ini Harry rasakan di setiap titik tubuhnya, tiap nadi, dan dari tiap tetes darah.

Lebih parahnya lagi, kondisi seperti ini berlangsung lebih lama daripada sensasi yang diberikan oleh apparasi biasa. Harry bersumpah rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang bahkan lebih parah daripada kutukan cruciatus dari Voldemort.

Setelah siksaan yang terasa seperti selamanya, kaki Harry akhirnya menginjak daratan dan dia terjerembab dengan mukanya menyentuh rumput basah.

"Harry Potter sir. Bagaimana keadaan Harry Potter," suara khawatir Dobby terdengar dan dia berusaha membalikkan badan Harry.

Harry membalikkan badannya, dia mengerang. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya masih terasa. Dugaannya benar, kutukan cruciatus tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Jangan bergerak Harry Potter sir," Dobby meletakkan tangannya di dada Harry dan menggumam-gumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengerti Harry. Setelah itu rasa hangat mengalir di sekujur tubuh Harry dan rasa sakitnya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Dobby menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan. "Bagaimana sekarang rasanya Harry Potter sir?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Rasa sakitnya memang telah berkurang paling tidak setengahnya. Tetapi ketika dia mencoba bersuara, mulutnya memuntahkan semua yang dia makan pada hari itu.

"Harry Potter sir," nada suara Dobby terdengar panik

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Dobby," ucap Harry lemah. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sebuah halaman rumah berukuran sedang. Dia melihat pintu depan dari rumah itu hancur berantakan.

"Oh, tidak. Mereka telah datang." Harry bergerak mendekati rumah.

Dobby menahannya, "jangan Harry Potter sir. Kondisi Harry Potter masih lemah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dobby. Pergilah ke sebuah desa bernama Baillago dan carilah seseorang yang bernama Stanislav Shovkovsky. Lindungi dia sebisamu sampai aku memanggilmu kembali."

"Tapi..."

"Itu perintah!" Ucap Harry. Dobby langsung menghilang.

Harry bergerak hati-hati dengan tongkat teracung ketika dia hendak memasuki rumah keluarga Granger. Tepat ketika dia melintasi ambang pintu, suara teriakan orang yang kesakitan langsung terdengar.

'Mereka pasti menggunakan mantra peredam suara,' pikir Harry.

Harry bergerak lebih cepat walaupun itu membuatnya merasakan kembali rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Sambil meringis, dia mencari sumber dari suara yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

Akhirnya dia sampai di tempat kejadian. Harry melihat empat orang penyihir berpakaian Death Eater di ruang tamu sedang menyiksa dua orang yang terbaring di karpet dengan kutukan cruciatus. Dua orang itu tidak diragukan lagi adalah Mr dan Mrs Granger.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry berhasil melucuti tongkat sihir Death Eater yang sedang menyiksa ibunya Hermione. Yang lain segera menyadari kehadiran Harry dan langsung menyerang Harry dengan berbagai macam kutukan yang berbahaya.

Harry mencoba menghindar, tetapi reaksi tubuhnya amat lamban sehingga dua kutukan mendarat di lengan dan bahu kirinya. Dia langsung berguling berlindung di balik sebuah sofa tunggal. Lengannya terasa remuk dan bahunya sepertinya terkena kutukan pemotong.

"Keluar kau Potter!" ucap salah seorang Death Eater.

Harry tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat mantra apa yang harus digunakan untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Dasar Potter. Selalu saja ingin menjadi pahlawan," ucap Death Eater yang lain. "Keluar Potter! Kami beri waktu 10 detik untuk menampakkan dirimu atau laki-laki muggle kotor ini akan segera bertemu dengan penciptanya."

Death Eater itu mulai menghitung mundur. Dan entah karena berani atau apa, Harry keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berhadapan dengan empat orang Death Eater.

"Bagus Potter. Kau juga akan segera bertemu dengan penciptamu segera setelah kami..." death eater itu berhenti bicara. Dan walaupun dia menggunakan topeng, Harry bisa tahu bahwa tiga orang bawahan Voldemort itu terkejut akan sesuatu. Dari mata mereka, Harry menyimpulkan apapun yang membuat mereka terkejut bukanlah dirinya, tapi apa yang ada dibelakangnya.

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya tidak jelas. Harry hanya tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menjatuhkannya dari belakang dan terlihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya. Selama beberapa detik Harry hanya bisa tengkurap menghadap lantai karena orang yang menjatuhkannya itu kini menekan badannya ke dirinya agar tidak bangkit. Harry bisa merasakan napas orang yang menahannya dan juga aroma strawberry dari rambut orang tersebut tercium olehnya.

Setelah terdengar beberapa kali teriakan kesakitan dan sumpah serapah, keadaan normal kembali dan siapapun yang berada di atas Harry kini telah bangkit.

Harry langsung bangkit sambil menahan sakit. Dan berikutnya yang dia lihat membuatnya terkejut. Dia melihat dua orang penyihir laki-laki muda mengenakan jubah berwarna biru gelap sedang berlutut di lantai, sepertinya sedang memeriksa keadaan Mr dan Mrs Granger. Keempat Death Eater yang tadi menyiksa mereka sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

Tapi bukan itu yang paling membuatnya terkejut. Dia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya dan segera berbalik. Dia menemukan Allison Umbridge berdiri di sana.

"Allison? Apa yang..."

"Jangan berbicara, Potter." Allison menarik lengan Harry dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Pegawai muda Departemen Misteri itu langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke luka yang di badan Harry.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit saat Allison mencoba mengobati luka Harry.

Dengan segera luka potong di bahu Harry mulai menutup dan tulang lengannya yang remuk terasa lebih baik.

"Terima kasih," ucap Harry. Dia melihat ke wanita di hadapannya dan meminta penjelasan, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Allison tidak melihat kepada Harry karena salah seorang dari penyihir berjubah biru menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Allison. Harry dapat mendeteksi nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Nyonya itu berada dalam siksaan kutukan cruciatus yang cukup lama. Tapi nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan. Sementara suaminya..." ucapannya menggantung dan melihat kepada Harry dengan hati-hati.

Harry mendapat firasat buruk setelah melihat ekspresi di wajah penyihir yang kelihatannya sepantaran dengan Allison, "kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Penyihir pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "sepertinya mereka memaksa muggle itu untuk menelan ini," dia memperlihatkan kepada Harry apa yang ada di genggaman tangannya yaitu sebuah botol kecil yang kosong.

"Apa itu?" Harry mengambil botol tersebut dari tangannya.

"Racun. Racun yang sangat kuat."

"Jadi, Mr Granger...?"

Penyihir itu mengangguk pelan.

Harry kembali terduduk dengan lemas. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. 'Ya tuhan, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hermione? Maafkan aku Hermione, aku terlambat.'

Setelah dirinya tenang, Harry kembali melihat ke arah penyihir berjubah biru tersebut. Dua-duanya kini berdiri bersebelahan. "Siapa kalian berdua?"

Allison yang menjawab, "mereka berdua temanku. Lance..." penyihir yang tadi berbicara kepada Harry mengangguk. "...dan Sebastian," penyihir yang satu lagi mengangguk. "Mereka berdua adalah Hit-Wizard," tambah Allison.

"Hit-Wizard?"

Melihat ekspresi Harry, Allison berkata, "jangan khawatir. Mereka sedang bebas tugas. Mereka tidak akan melaporkanmu."

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang akan ditanyakan Harry, dia ingin bertanya apa itu Hit-Wizard? Tapi kemudian Harry sadar masih ada misi yang belum dia selesaikan.

Harry berdiri dan memanggil Dobby. Suara _crack_ langsung terdengar yang membuat terkejut tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Mr Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Dobby yang bajunya kini terlihat sangat lusuh.

Harry mengangguk, "kau berhasil menemukan Stanislav?"

"Dobby berhasil menemukan orang yang disebutkan Harry Potter. Tapi sekarang rumah orang tersebut sedang diserang oleh segerombolan werewolf."

Mata Harry menajam, "aku harus segera ke sana. Ayo Dobby."

"Tunggu!" Allison menahan. "Kau tidak berpikiran untuk melakukan apparate lagi dengan peri rumahmu kan?"

Harry memberikan pandangan yang bisa dimengerti oleh Allison.

"Apa kau gila?" Allison berteriak. "Kau hampir tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi. Kau bisa mati."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" suara Harry menyamai lawan bicaranya. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat. Hilanglah kesempatan bagiku untuk mengalahkan Voldemort."

Sebastian dan Lance berjengit mendengar nama Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Allison.

"Lagipula...sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku. Bukankah kau membenciku?"

Allison menyilangkan tangannya, "terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Kalian Gryffindor memang selalu bertindak ceroboh."

"Hei!" Lance tersinggung. Sepertinya dia juga dulu merupakan seorang Gryffindor.

Setelah tidak ada yang menahannya lagi, Harry meraih tangan Dobby yang tidak lagi mencoba menahan Harry. Dia tahu keteguhan hati Harry tidak akan bisa tergoyahkan. Dengan suara _crack_ yang keras, mereka berdua menghilang.

Harry bahkan hampir tidak merasakan siksaan dari melakukan blinking yang kedua kalinya. Sebelum sampai di tujuannya, Harry sudah pingsan.


	13. Mission Impossible II

Disclaimer : Same as before.

**CHAPTER XIII: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE II**

Ketika dia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang bisa Harry lihat adalah bulatnya bulan yang terbang di angkasa dan memancarkan cahaya terang.

Harry melihat sekelilingnya, dia tampaknya berada di sebuah atap rumah. Dobby berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Dobby?" suara Harry amat lemah dan serak.

"Harry Potter sudah bangun. Harry Potter membuat Dobby khawatir." Dobby menghampiri Harry dengan hati-hati karena atap rumah tersebut yang bentuknya melengkung.

Harry bangkit duduk. Dia memegangi kepalanya akibat rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar sepuluh menit, Harry Potter sir."

"Ada dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Harry.

"Harry Potter dan Dobby sekarang berada di atap rumah orang yang Harry Potter cari."

Harry langsung bereaksi mendengar perkataan Dobby, "maksudmu ini rumahnya Stanislav?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Dobby, Harry merangkak perlahan di atap rumah dan mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di desa Baillago.

Yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengejutkan. Tidak pernah Harry melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini. Di sana sini berserakan orang-orang yang berlumuran darah. Teriakan-teriakan yang memilukan terdengar dari seluruh desa.

Harry melihat di kejauhan, mayat-mayat hidup inferi dengan jumlah yang banyak sedang mencoba mendobrak masuk rumah-rumah warga. Ketika mereka berhasil masuk, inferi-inferi itu langsung berdesakan masuk.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Harry berada, seorang gadis kecil terjatuh ke tanah setelah punggungnya terkoyak oleh seekor Werewolf. Jumlah werewolf yang menyerang desa itu memang bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi kerusakan yang mereka timbulkan jauh lebih besar dari rekanan mereka yang berjumlah besar.

Inikah medan perang yang sesungguhnya? Dalam mimpi terburuknya pun, Harry tidak pernah menyaksikan keadaan seperti ini. Seolah-olah neraka telah memutuskan untuk memindahkan lokasinya ke desa kecil ini.

Harry tidak sanggup melihat lagi, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memandangi bulan purnama. Harry merasa kesal karena tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya kini, dia tidak dapat berharap banyak untuk menyelamatkan para warga desa. Dia hanya bisa berharap tubuhnya masih kuat untuk mendapatkan sarung tangan Ravenclaw dari Stanislav. Karena apabila dia berhasil menghabisi Voldemort untuk selamanya, tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini.

Baru saja nama Stanislav terngiang di kepalanya, terdengar geraman Werewolf yang Harry yakin berasal dari bawahnya. Itu artinya rumah dari Stanislav tersebut telah berhasil dimasuki oleh paling tidak satu werewolf.

"Dobby. Kembalilah ke flat dan ambil pedang Godric Gryffindor dari kamarku."

Dobby ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum Harry mengatakan, "cepat!". Kemudian Dobby menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari rumah tersebut sekarang. Suara perempuan juga laki-laki. 'Cepat Dobby.'

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Harry menyuruh Dobby membawakannya pedang Gryffindor. Itu karena pedang tersebut terbuat dari perak. Werewolf hanya bisa dibunuh dengan menusukkan benda perak ke jantungnya. Dan benda perak yang dimaksud haruslah yang asli, perak hasil transfigurasi terbaik pun tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Werewolf juga amat tahan terhadap sihir sama seperti halnya raksasa.

'Beruntung Snape menyuruh kami membuat essay tentang Werewolf di tahun ketiga.'

Dobby muncul beberapa detik kemudian dengan pedang Gryffindor di kedua tangannya. Harry langsung mengambil pedang tersebut dan bersiap-siap turun dari atap.

"Tunggu di sini, Dobby."

Dobby menolak, "tidak. Dobby bisa membantu Harry Potter."

"Terlalu berbahaya di sana, Dobby," ucap Harry frustasi.

"Dobby bisa menjaga diri," dia membusungkan dadanya. "Sihir peri rumah tidak bisa diremehkan. Apa Harry Potter lupa kejadian dengan Mister Malfoy?"

Harry mengira hal itu ada benarnya juga. Dia juga tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berargumen dengan Dobby.

"Baiklah, kau harus terus berada di belakangku."

Harry melompat turun. Sebenarnya atap dari rumah satu lantai itu tidaklah terlalu tinggi, tapi karena kakinya yang lemas, Harry terjerembab ketika dia mencapai bawah.

Rumah yang hendak dia masuki ini tidak hanya pintunya yang telah terkoyak terbuka, tapi juga tembok di sekitarnya runtuh. Tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, Harry memasuki rumah itu dengan pedang Godric Gryffindor tergenggam kuat di tangan kanannya.

Rumah sederhana itu berantakan sekali. Meja dan kursi terbalik, barang-barang berserakan, dan tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, seorang pria dewasa terbujur kaku di lantai. Kondisinya sungguh mengerikan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

'Dia bukan Stanislav,' Harry sedikit lega setelah melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah lelaki itu.

Suara geraman dan teriakan yang tadi Harry dengar kini tampaknya telah berpindah kebagian belakang rumah. Dia langsung bergerak kembali.

Harry berjalan melewati dapur yang juga sudah tidak karuan kondisinya. Dia masih mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia berada di sebuah pekarangan rumah. Di sana dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Dua ekor werewolf sedang mengintimidasi satu orang penyihir muda yang mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah dua werewolf tersebut.

"Sialan! Kalian membunuh adikku!" ucap penyihir muda itu dengan marah. Di sebelahnya tergeletak seorang gadis muda dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Stanislav!" panggil Harry. Pemuda itu menoleh. Begitu juga dengan kedua werewolf tersebut.

Satu Werewolf mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Harry. Werewolf itu mempertontonkan taring-taringnya yang besar.

"Dobby. Lindungi Stanislav!" begitu Harry mengucapkan hal ini, Dobby langsung muncul di depan Stanislav setelah suara crack. Jari panjangnya terarah pada Werewolf.

Harry langsung berguling-guling ke arah kanan begitu werewolf di hadapannya menerkam dengan cepat sekali. Beruntung serangan itu hanya merobekkan lengan baju Harry tanpa menyentuh kulitnya.

Werewolf berukuran besar itu kembali menyerang dan Harry menghindari dengan cara yang sama. Dia tidak menyangka Werewolf bisa bergerak secepat ini. Pedangnya hampir saja lepas dari genggamannya.

Harry benar-benar fokus pada pertarungannya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan Dobby dan Stanislav. Werewolf yang dia hadapi sekarang amatlah kuat. Bila dibandingkan, werewolf ini berukuran lebih besar dan lebih menyeramkan daripada Lupin.

Harry mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke muka si serigala besar itu. Si werewolf bergerak ke kiri dan menerkam. Harry terlambat bereaksi dan werewolf itu kini berhasil menggigit pedang Harry.

Harry mencoba melepaskan pedangnya tetapi karena jarak yang dekat, werewolf itu mengayunkan taringnya ke perut Harry. Mantan murid Hogwarts ini terpaksa harus merelakan pedangnya dan berguling ke belakang. Punggungnya menghadap tembok.

Si werewolf membuang pedang Gryffindor yang berada dalam gigitannya cukup jauh dan kembali menyerang Harry.

Harry kembali berhasil menghindar dan si Werewolf menabrak tembok sampai tembok itu runtuh.

'Kesempatan.' Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "accio pedang."

Pedang perak itu langsung terbang ke tangan kanan Harry. Dia langsung mendekati werewolf tersebut yang masih belum pulih karena kepalanya menabrak tembok beton secara langsung.

Dari belakang, Harry menusuk werewolf itu di jantungnya. Si werewolf melolong kesakitan. Badannya menggelepar.

'Oh-uh, bukan jantungnya.' Harry menarik kembali pedangnya dan kali ini sasarannya tepat. Suara kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut werewolf itu bukanlah suara layaknya serigala, tapi suara manusia.

Harry menarik pedangnya dan kini dihadapannya berbaring seorang manusia dengan lubang besar di punggungnya.

Harry merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali membunuh manusia. 'Apa yang membedakan aku dengan Voldemort?' pikirnya.

Tetapi otaknya mengatakan kalau laki-laki di depannya ini tidak sepenuhnya tidak bersalah. Orang ini pasti dengan sukarela ikut dalam serangan ini. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa bersalah di dada Harry.

Terdengar geraman keras. Harry menoleh dan mengetahui kalau suara itu berasal dari werewolf yang menyerang Dobby dan Stanislav. Dia benar-benar sudah lupa dengan mereka.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Entah kenapa werewolf yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang dihadapi Harry itu kabur dari pekarangan rumah dan hilang di balik pagar pembatas rumah.

"Harry Potter sir! Kemari!" ucap Dobby dengan panik.

Harry sadar apa penyebab kepanikan Dobby begitu dia melihat Stanislav yang terbaring di tanah.

Harry menghampiri teman dekat Viktor Krum yang terbaring terlentang itu. Tangan kanan Stanislav terluka parah. Sepertinya werewolf yang tadi berhasil melukai Stanislav dengan cakarnya.

"Aaaaa...sakit sekali..."

"Bertahanlah, Stanislav," kata Harry. "Dobby. Kau bisa mengobatinya?"

"Dobby bisa mencoba," peri rumah itu memegangi tangan Stanislav yang terluka. "Lukanya dalam sekali."

"Biarkan saja..." Stanislav menolak diobati. Dia menatap Harry, "a-apa benar k-kau Harry Potter?" Harry mengangguk.

"Apa y-yang kau lakukan d-di sini?" ucap Stanislav dengan terbata-bata.

Harry memikirkan sejenak apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Dua tahun yang lalu ketika kau baru kembali dari Hogwarts. Apa ada suatu benda yang bukan milikmu terbawa?"

"M-maksudmu, s-sarung tangan Ro..wena Ravenclaw?"

Harry membelalakkan matanya, "kau tahu itu apa?"

Stanislav menggangguk pelan. Dia terbatuk dan keluar darah dari mulutnya. "Ayahku m-mengatakan kalau benda i-itu berbahaya. K-karena itu kami menyembunyikannya."

"Di mana? Di mana kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Harry penuh harapan.

"Di...di..." cahaya kehidupan sepertinya mulai meninggalkan Stanislav.

"Di mana, Stan? Bicaralah" Harry mencoba untuk tenang. Tetapi dalam hatinya dia gugup setengah mati.

"Di...di..."

Harry mendekatkan kupingnya ke mulut Stanislav. "Di mana? Ayo bisikkan saja padaku."

Stanislav menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah mengucapkan, "base...ment."

"Basement," Harry bangkit. "Sarung tangan itu ada di ruang bawah tanah rumah ini."

Tanpa disuruh, Dobby langsung menghilang dan kembali tidak lama kemudian dengan satu pasang sarung tangan berwarna biru di tangannya.

Mata Harry berair. Setelah segala perjuangan yang telah dia lakukan, akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan horcrux ketiga itu. Dia juga bisa melihat ekspresi kegembiraan dari wajah Dobby. Tapi ekspresi itu langsung hilang secepat munculnya.

"AWAS!" peringat Dobby.

Ada sesuatu yang menerjang dari belakang Harry. Apapun itu, Harry merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di lehernya. Dia berteriak lebih keras daripada yang pernah dia teriakkan.

"Jangan melukai Harry Potter!" setelah Dobby mengatakan itu terdengar letusan keras dan makhluk yang menerkam Harry terlepas dari badannya. Harry merasakan daging lehernya terlepas dan darahnya mengalir deras.

Dia melihat kepada makhluk yang menyerangnya. Ternyata yang menggigit lehernya itu adalah sebuah inferi. Inferi itu kini telah kehilangan kepalanya setelah di serang oleh Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir."

Harry memegangi luka di lehernya untuk mengurangi volume darah yang keluar.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Dobby," ucap Harry. Berbicara saja membuatnya kesakitan.

"Harry Potter harus pergi ke rumah sakit," teriak Dobby setelah melihat Harry mengeluarkan medali berlambangkan Gringgot's. "Dobby tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka seperti itu.

"Kita tidak pulang ke flat, Dobby. Kita akan ke Gringgot's"

* * *

Griphook meneguk habis kopinya dari sebuah cangkir mewah di kantornya. Semua tugas telah selesai dia lakukan dan Goblin muda ini bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Dia merefleksi kembali apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Griphook masih tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan yang dialaminya. Dia bisa menempati kantor yang luas dan bagus ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Semua terjadi pada pertengahan musim panas ketika Griphook telah selesai melayani seorang nasabah Gringgot's dalam mengambil koin di lemari besinya. Dia tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh supervisornya untuk datang ke kantornya.

Pada saat itu Griphook bertanya-tanya untuk apa tuan Hrothgar memanggilnya. Setahu dia, tidak ada kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Tetapi pasti ada alasan yang bagus supervisor yang galak itu memanggilnya.

Ketika sampai, dia mendapatkan tidak hanya tuan Hrothgar yang berada di kantornya, tetapi juga seorang remaja yang wajahnya sering dia lihat di koran-koran penyihir. Tapi bukan itu yang mengejutkannya, karena beberapa saat setelah dia masuk, supervisornya itu mengatakan bahwa Harry Potter ingin menjadikannya penanggung jawab keuangannya.

Griphook hampir yakin ada yang bermasalah dengan kuping lancipnya pada saat mendengar itu. Setelah penjelasan singkat, Griphook mengetahui bahwa selama ini sebelumnya masalah keuangan Harry Potter ditangani langsung oleh Albus Dumbledore. Tapi karena penyihir yang sangat dihormati oleh para Goblin itu telah tiada, Harry Potter menginginkan Griphook untuk menggantikannya.

Hal ini hampir tidak pernah terjadi, seorang penyihir menghendaki seorang Goblin untuk menjadi orang yang dipercaya untuk mengurus keuangannya. Biasanya keluarga-keluarga penyihir kaya lebih memilih seorang penyihir untuk melakukannya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Harry Potter memilih dirinya yang hanya seorang pegawai rendahan di Gringgot's cabang london. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran remaja paling terkenal saat ini itu. Griphook memang pernah bertemu dengan Harry Potter, tapi itu hanya sekali dan dalam kapasitas sebagai seorang pegawai Gringgot's yang membantu nasabahnya, tidak lebih dari itu.

Tetapi akhirnya, Griphook tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Dan karena keputusannya itulah dia kini bisa duduk di kantor ini.

Menjadi penanggung jawab keuangan Harry Potter tidaklah mudah. Keluarga Potter menanamkan modalnya di berbagai macam usaha hampir di seluruh Eropa, termasuk di dunia muggle. Dan diantara usaha-usaha itu tidak semuanya menguntungkan, sehingga Griphook harus menarik investasi yang merugi itu dan menanamkannya kembali di sektor lain. Sedangkan di usaha yang kira-kira masih menyimpan harapan, Griphook menyuntikkan dana ke usaha tersebut supaya lebih sehat.

Tidak hanya itu, Harry Potter juga ternyata merupakan penguasa dari kekayaan keluarga Black. Kekayaan keluarga ini sudah lama sekali terbengkalai karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya. Tapi tetap saja, kekayaan keluarga Black tidak kalah dengan keluarga Potter. Dan yang terberat dari menangani finansial keluarga Black adalah kunjungan rutin dari pengacara kiriman Narcissa Malfoy yang menuntut agar dia mendapatkan hak atas kekayaan keluarga Black.

Tapi secara keseluruhan, segalanya berjalan amat baik bagi Griphook. Perubahan status kliennya dari pahlawan menjadi musuh masyarakat sihir juga tidak terlalu mengganggunya. Memang Kementrian yang bodoh itu menuntut agar Griphook memberitahukan kepada mereka keberadaan Harry Potter. Tapi Griphook seperti halnya pegawai Gringgot's yang lain memiliki kekebalan hukum.

Griphook tidak tahu banyak tentang apa yang terjadi dengan kliennya sehingga menyebabkan dia menjadi buronan Kementrian. Tapi Griphook yakin orang yang telah kehilangan banyak karena ulah Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut, tidak mungkin menjadi anak buah penyihir kejam itu.

Griphook tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara detektor Portkey berbunyi di kantornya. Itu artinya Harry Potter akan datang mengunjunginya.

Memang benar Harry Potter yang datang, tapi kondisi Harry Potter yang ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Kliennya itu mengenakan pakaian yang berlumuran warna merah, tidak diragukan lagi itu adalah darah. Mr Potter sendiri tampak sangat kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya. Sementara itu, ada peri rumah di sebelahnya yang langsung melompat ke arah Griphook. Peri rumah itu berteriak keras meminta bantuan Griphook.

Dengan segera, Griphook mengambil alat komunikasinya dan meminta agar tim medis untuk datang ke kantornya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Harry digotong dengan tandu keluar dari kantor Griphook.

Saat ini kekuataannya sudah hilang. Dan hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya adalah, 'aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Aku butuh bantuan.'

* * *

Berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari situ, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger tiba-tiba bersin secara bersamaan ketika mereka sedang berciuman di kamar utama keluarga Black.

"HATSYIII!"

Mereka memisahkan diri sambil menyeka ingus lawan cium mereka.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Wah, itu aneh sekali," ucap Ron. "Apa ini karena aku belum mencukur kumisku?"

Pintu kamar terbuka keras.

"Hermione," Mrs Weasley berdiri di ambang pintu.

Melihat amarah di wajah ibunya, Ron mengharapkan yang terburuk, "kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Tapi Mrs Weasley tidak mempedulikan anaknya, "Hermione...orangtuamu."


	14. Second Soldier Down

Disclaimer : No, no, no. Harry Potter isn't mine. I'm just borrowed it. Fiuhhhh.

**CHAPTER XIV: SECOND SOLDIER DOWN**

_HARRY POTTER MEMIMPIN SERANGAN _

_KE DESA KECIL DI UTARA UKRAINA, 96 TEWAS_

_Sebuah desa kecil yang tenang bernama Baillago tidak lagi tenang. Desa ini telah berubah menjadi ladang pembantaian. Pada akhir pekan lalu, ratusan inferi dan selusin werewolf membanjiri desa yang seluruhnya dihuni oleh kaum penyihir ini._

_Pada saat serangan memang sedang berlangsung bulan purnama. Dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh para Werewolf amatlah hebat._

_Atas keterangan sejumlah saksi yang selamat, dalang serangan ini tidak lain adalah Harry Potter, yang terkenal karena kemenangannya atas kau-tahu-siapa ketika dia masih bayi. Tentunya aksi Potter ini merupakan perpanjangan tangan dari kau-tahu-siapa sendiri._

_Tercatat dua orang saksi yang menyaksikan Harry Potter secara pribadi menyerang rumah kediaman kepala desa Baillago, Sergei Shovkovsky. Shovkovski dan dua orang anaknya juga tercatat dalam daftar korban yang tewas. Sementara itu, Mrs Shovkovsky sedang tidak berada di tempat ketika kejadian itu berlangsung. Dan kami masih berusaha untuk meminta keterangan dari beliau._

_Sementara itu, nama Harry Potter dinaikkan menjadi buronan paling berbahaya saat ini tepat setelah Lord ... kau tahu siapa yang kami maksud. Sejumlah pemerintah sihir di Eropa juga telah beraliansi dengan pemerintah Muggle untuk menangkap penyihir muda berbahaya ini._

_Kementrian Sihir Rufus Scrimgeour mengatakan..._

"Omong kosong. Ini semua omong kosong," Remus Lupin meremas-remas koran Daily Prophet yang dia baca dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Remus. Kau masih membaca koran itu? Itu koran seminggu yang lalu," Tonks memasuki ruangan dapur.

"Kalau sudah seminggu kenapa koran itu masih ada di sini? Kukira aku sudah menghancurkan semua koran edisi itu," ucap Lupin dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja merobek semua koran Daily Prophet yang kau jumpai. Ingat waktu kau merobek korannya Kingsley? Dia masih kesal sampai sekarang. Di koran itu ada fotonya the weird sisters," kata Tonks sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Prophet benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin Harry memimpin serangan itu?"

"Aku tahu Remus, kukira juga..."

"Bukan hanya itu," Remus melanjutkan seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan Tonks. "Menurut informasi yang kita dapatkan, hanya ada dua orang yang selamat dalam serangan itu. Dan sampai sekarang dua orang itu masih dalam kondisi koma. Bagaimana mungkin ada saksi?"

Raut wajah di Tonks berubah, "oh ya? Aku belum pernah dengar itu."

"Itu dibahas di pertemuan semalam."

Tonks mengangguk, "begitu. Aku belum membaca rangkuman hasil pertemuan semalam."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lupin memandang wajah kekasihnya itu. "Baru kali ini aku melihat rambutmu berwarna hitam begini."

"Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak suka. Tapi, ini sesuai dengan acara yang akan kita hadiri," Tonks mengatakan ini dengan getir.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Lupin.

"Hermione, Ron dan Molly sudah berada di rumah duka sejak pagi. Kita bisa langsung ke lokasi pemakaman."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Remus bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Oh, iya. Jangan lupa sampaikan pada yang bertugas jaga agar jangan membiarkan orang Kementrian datang."

"Hei, aku juga kan orang kementrian," Tonks memukul bahu Lupin dengan lemah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Mereka pasti ingin menginterogasi Hermione dan Ron tentang Harry. Ini hari terberat dalam hidup Hermione. Jangan sampai bebannya bertambah.

Tonks mengangguk sigap dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Pemakaman Drg. Matthew Granger berlangsung dengan khidmat. Tidak banyak anggota order yang hadir. Hanya Molly Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, dan Lupin sendiri penyihir yang berada di situ. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar para muggle yang hadir di pemakaman tersebut tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran penyihir yang di mata para muggle pakaiannya nyentrik.

Lupin melihat Hermione sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ron Weasley. Matanya bercucuran air mata. Seingat Lupin, akhir-akhir ini dia sudah terbiasa melihat Hermione dengan air mata di pipinya.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mantan muridnya itu, Lupin memeriksa keamanan di sekitar pemakaman yang dilakukan oleh anggota order.

Sebagai seorang werewolf, Lupin dapat mendeteksi kehadiran seseorang dari jauh karena penciumannya yang tajam. Dia juga dapat mengingat aroma seseorang dan dapat tahu siapa yang berada di balik jubah gaib. Menjadi seorang Werewolf memang ada juga keuntungannya.

Lupin mengecek anggota order yang berlindungkan jubah gaib. Di sebelah kanan jauh pemakaman, tepatnya di dekat sebuah makam yang besar, Lupin mengetahui bahwa Kingsley berjaga-jaga di situ. Lima puluh meter dari auror itu, berdiri seorang penyihir wanita berkewarganegaraan Asia yang Lupin rekrut sendiri sebulan yang lalu. Lupin mengenali setiap penyihir yang mengenakan jubah gaib di pemakaman tersebut.

Tapi Lupin baru sadar bahwa dia melewatkan satu orang. Tidak jauh dari prosesi pemakaman yang telah mencapai tahap akhir itu, Lupin mendeteksi seseorang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Orang ini bukanlah anggota order. Dan dia jelas sekali tidak berada di situ untuk mengamankan jalannya proses pemakaman. Tapi orang tersebut tidak berada di situ untuk mengacaukannya, Lupin yakin akan hal itu karena Lupin amat mengenal aroma orang tersebut. Orang itu adalah Harry.

Secara insting, Lupin bergerak ke arah Harry. Dia menginginkan penjelasan dari Harry. Bila perlu dia juga akan memaksa Harry untuk kembali bersamanya ke Grimmauld Place. Keadaan sudah di luar kendali. Lupin harus memastikan Harry baik-baik saja. Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan keselamatan Harry kepada James, Lily, dan juga Sirius apabila nanti dia bertemu mereka kembali di alam sana.

Tetapi baru saja kakinya mencapai langkah yang ketiga, hidungnya sudah tidak dapat mendeteksi Harry lagi.

* * *

Harry melemparkan jubah gaibnya secara sembarangan ketika dia tiba di flatnya dan dia langsung duduk di sofanya.

Dia merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lupin bisa tahu kehadirannya. Tadinya dia pikir bahwa Mad-Eye Moody lah yang akan mengetahui keberadaannya di pemakaman itu. Tapi ternyata penciuman Lupin yang melakukannya. Harry lupa akan tajamnya penciuman seorang werewolf.

Tapi kenapa tadi dia langsung pergi ketika Lupin mendekatinya? Seminggu terakhir ini, Harry sudah mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke markas order. Harry tahu dia akan disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh para anggota order. Mereka pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di koran-koran belakangan ini.

Selain karena rindu dengan kedua temannya, dia juga membutuhkan bantuan. Sudah tiga hari semenjak dia kembali dari perawatan para Goblin, dan Harry sampai sekarang belum mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan horcrux ketiga yang berada di dalam sarung tangan Ravenclaw tersebut.

Dia tahu kalau dia harus menghancurkannya, tapi bagaimana? Pihak Departemen Misteri menyarankan agar dia membawa sarung tangan tersebut kepada mereka untuk diteliti. Tapi dengan statusnya kini, Harry tidak bisa begitu saja datang ke sana karena untuk mencapai Departemen Misteri harus melewati Kementrian. Portkey secanggih apapun tidak bisa digunakan, Kementrian sudah memastikan hal itu. Menyuruh Allison untuk membawa benda itu juga tidak mungkin. Benda yang berbahaya tersebut pasti akan langsung menghidupkan detektor sihir hitam yang ditaruh di segala penjuru gedung Kementrian.

Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu para peneliti Departemen Misteri menemukan cara menghancurkan horcrux tersebut. Tetapi menurut pendapat Croake, akan sulit sekali menemukan catatan penyihir-penyihir sebelumnya yang pernah menghancurkan sebuah horcrux.

"Tunggu dulu," Harry duduk tegak di sofanya. "Astaga, aku bodoh sekali."

Harry berdiri dan dengan setengah berlari dia menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mencari sesuatu. Tidak lama dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Kumpulan botol berisi memory yang ditinggalkan Dumbledore untuknya. Di tiap botol itu tertempel sebuah label dan dia membaca label di tiap botol dengan teliti.

"Ini dia," kata Harry penuh kemenangan. Dia menarik keluar sebuah botol yang labelnya bertuliskan _Cincin Slytherin_.

Harry langsung mengeluarkan pensieve yang juga terdapat di lemari tersebut dan menuangkan isi dari botol ke dalamnya. Dengan cepat Harry memasuki pensieve.

Pemandangan yang berantakan, itu yang dia lihat ketika Harry memasuki pensieve. Dia melihat rumah kumuh yang sebelumnya juga pernah dia lihat melalui sebuah pensieve. Dan kali ini dalam rumah tersebut, dia juga melihat Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tampak sama dengan yang terakhir dia lihat, hanya saja tangan kanannya belum menghitam. Tentunya penyebab terlukanya tangan tersebut akan segera Harry lihat.

Dumbledore dalam pensieve terlihat semakin memberantakkan rumah yang tidak terurus tersebut. Dia memindahkan benda-benda yang berserakan untuk melihat apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Tampak jelas bahwa Dumbledore tidak tahu harus dimana mencari cincin Slytherin tersebut.

Tetapi akhirnya ketika Dumbledore membalikkan sebuah pot kosong, terdengar suara dentangan. Dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari dan mengambilnya, sebuah cincin berukuran besar yang terbuat dari emas.

Tidak ada raut muka ramah sama sekali dari wajah Dumbledore. Dia memandang cincin tersebut dengan tajam. Dumbledore lalu meletakkan kembali cincin tersebut di lantai dan dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Reducto," ucap Dumbledore pelan. Walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah memory, Harry dapat merasakan betapa kuatnya mantra reduksinya Dumbledore. Cincin tersebut terlontar dari lantai dan mendarat beberapa meter kemudian.

Untuk sesaat tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi begitu Dumbledore hendak menyerang kembali, cincin tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hitam berbentuk kilat ke arah Dumbledore. Salah satu penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa ini bereaksi cepat dengan mengeluarkan sebuah mantra pelindung berwarna putih.

Pada awalnya, mantra tersebut kelihatan dapat menahan kutukan dari cincin. Tetapi mantra pelindung Dumbledore tertembus dan kilat hitam tersebut mengenai tangan Dumbledore yang memegang tongkat.

Dumbledore meringis kesakitan dan tongkatnya terjatuh. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, Dumbledore mengambil kembali tongkatnya dengan tangan kirinya dan bersiap untuk menyerang cincin itu lagi.

"Avada Kedavra," Dumbledore mengeluarkan kutukan pembunuh. Harry tidak menyangka penyihir beraliran putih seperti Dumbledore bisa menggunakan kutukan paling hitam tersebut.

Sebelum cahaya hijau itu menyentuh cincin, benda itu kembali mengeluarkan kilat hitamnya yang langsung melenyapkan kutukan pembunuh dengan mudahnya dan bergerak ke arah Dumbledore.

"Awas!" teriak Harry walapun dia tahu betapa bodohnya dia berteriak pada sebuah ingatan.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Dumbledore, Harry yakin penyihir tua itu tidak akan bisa menghindar, tetapi Dumbledore menghilang dan berpindah tempat ke seberang ruangan. Terlambat sedikit saja, Harry yakin Dumbledore tidak akan selamat.

Dumbledore menyerang lagi dengan mantra yang tidak dikenal Harry. Mantra ini juga tidak mempan terhadap cincin Slytherin itu. Dumbledore berappate lagi untuk menghindari serangan yang datang.

Dumbledore mencoba berbagai macam mantra dan berapparate kesana kemari. Tak satupun mantra ada yang berhasil dan Harry bisa melihat reaksi Dumbledore sudah mulai melambat. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya.

Kondisi fisik Dumbledore tampak mencapai batasnya. Penyihir berjanggut putih panjang itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit di tangan kanannya. Lutut kanannya kini menyentuh lantai.

Cincin Slytherin menyerang kembali dengan kilat hitamnya. Dari tangan kirinya yang gemetar, Dumbledore meneriakkan mantra dengan keras, "VINIDICI."

Kemudian keadaan berlangsung dengan cepat. Sebuah cahaya kuning bertabrakan dengan kilat hitam dan cahaya kuning itu berhasil menembusnya sampai mengenai cincin Slytherin. Terdengar ledakan keras dan cahaya menyilaukan setelah cincin tersebut terkena mantra dari Dumbledore.

Harry membuka matanya yang kesakitan karena cahaya silau tersebut. Dia melihat Dumbledore bangkit dan berjalan mendekati tempat cincin yang telah melukainya itu. Dumbledore mengangkat cincin tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Satu jam setelah Harry melihat memory Dumbledore, dia tetap termenung di kursinya. Dia menganalisis satu demi satu kejadian yang baru dia lihat tadi.

'Jadi cincin tersebut bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa itu kemampuan asli dari cincin itu atau itu kemampuan horcruxnya?' pikir Harry.

'Buku harian Tom Riddle melindungi diri saat aku menusuknya dengan taring basilisk. Tapi jiwa dan ingatan Tom Riddle bisa mengendalikan basilisk dan hampir membuatku dan Ginny mati.'

"Aku butuh bantuan." Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi mengambil cermin dua arah dari kamarnya untuk menghubungi kontaknya di Departemen Misteri.

Setelah dia terhubung dengan Allison Umbridge, Harry bersikeras untuk berbicara langsung dengan Edmund Croake. Setelah adu kata yang cukup lama dengan wanita berkacamata itu, akhirnya wajah Mr Croake muncul dari balik cermin.

"Hallo, Harry. Ada masalah?" ucap wakil ketua Departemen Misteri tersebut.

Harry kemudian memberitahunya tentang apa yang baru saja dia lihat di pensieve peninggalan Dumbledore. Dia juga mengatakan apa yang terjadi ketika dia menghancurkan horcrux di buku harian Tom Riddle pada tahun keduanya di Ruang Rahasia.

Setelah selesai, Croake menggaruk-garuk dagunya sambil bergumam, "menarik, menarik."

"Jadi? Bagaimana pendapat anda? Apa aku juga akan menghadapi hal yang serupa dengan sarung tangan Ravenclaw?" tanya Harry.

Croake tidak berkata apa-apa dalam waktu yang menurut Harry amat lama. Tetapi ketika dia melihat jamnya, waktu baru berlalu tidak lebih dari lima menit. Unspeakable tingkat VII dihadapannya tampak berpikir dengan keras.

"Kau ingin tahu pendapatku secara pribadi?" dia akhirnya bicara dan mendapat anggukan dari Harry. "Menurutku horcrux memang akan melindungi diri sekuat mungkin apabila ada yang ingin menghancurkannya."

"Tapi buku harian Tom Riddle tidak menyerangku ketika aku menusuknya."

"Kau bilang tercipta Tom Riddle berusia 16 tahun dari buku itu? Mungkin karena itulah kau bisa menusuk buku itu tanpa diserang balik. Esensi buku itu sudah hampir seluruhnya keluar," Mr Croake menjelaskan.

"Begitu," hanya itu yang diucapkan Harry.

"Kutukan apa yang digunakan cincin itu? Kenapa kutukan pembunuh saja tidak bisa menahannya."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada mantra atau kutukan yang bisa menghadang apalagi menghilangkan kutukan pembunuh seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi."

'Kecuali terjadi priori incatatem,' pikir Harry.

"Jadi, kurasa," Mr Croake melanjutkan. "Karena kutukan itu berasal dari sebuah horcrux yang notabene merupakan benda sihir 'terhitam' yang pernah ada, kutukan pembunuh menjadi kalah 'hitamnya'. Kutukan Cleopatra yang biasa tidak mungkin bisa menandingi kutukan pembunuh."

"Kutukan Cleopatra?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Ya. Berdasarkan deskripsimu, kurasa yang keluar dari cincin itu adalah kutukan Cleopatra," jelas Mr Croake.

"Kalau begitu mantra apa yang digunakan Dumbledore sehingga bisa mengalahkan kutukan itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Mr Croake tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin mendengar sedikit cerita sejarah, Harry?" tanyanya.

Harry tidak mengerti apa maksud penyihir paruh baya itu, tapi dia mengangguk saja.

"Kira-kira tiga abad yang lalu," Mr Croake mulai bercerita. "Di Inggris terdapat dua keluarga kuat yang saling berselisih. Keluarga Pitsher dan keluarga Goldram."

" Kedua keluarga berpengaruh ini memiliki anggota-anggota keluarga yang amat berbakat dalam sihir, dan sering terjadi polemik antar dua keluarga ini."

Mr Croake berhenti berbicara dan Harry melihat dia tampaknya sedang melancarkan tenggorokannya dengan tegukan air.

"Puncak ketegangan terjadi ketika putra sulung dari keluarga Pitsher terbunuh pada suatu duel oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Goldram."

"Graham Pitsher, yang amat murka atas kematian putra kesayangannya itu bersumpah akan membalas dendam. Dia mengisolasikan dirinya selama bertahun-tahun untuk melatih diri dalam sihir."

"Dan ketika dia telah siap, kepala keluarga Pitsher ini mengajak duel orang yang telah membunuh putranya, yaitu kepala keluarga Goldram sendiri, Christopher Goldram. Dalam duel itulah pertama kalinya Graham Pitsher mempergunakan kutukan Cleopatra dan berhasil membunuh Goldram."

"Sisa keluarga Goldram merasa mereka tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Graham Pitsher dalam kondisi ini. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menciptakan kutukan yang bisa menandingi kutukan Cleopatra."

"Dan mereka berhasil melakukannya bertahun-tahun kemudian dengan menciptakan sebuah kutukan yang bernama kutukan Caesar."

"Kutukan Caesar?" Tanya Harry.

"Benar. Kurasa mereka berpendapat itu adalah nama yang amat cocok untuk kutukan yang berlawanan elemennya dengan kutukan Cleopatra."

"Maksudnya?" Harry tidak mengerti.

"Setiap mantra atau kutukan memiliki elemen dasar atau sifat yang khas. Contohnya adalah kutukan cruciatus, elemen dasar dari cruciatus adalah rasa sakit. Apa kau tahu apa yang berlawanan dengan kutukan cruciatus, Mr Potter?"

Harry memikirkannya sejenak, "cruciatus menyebabkan orang yang terkenanya mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Jadi lawannya pasti mantra yang menyebabkan orang mengalami rasa senang. Apakah mantra ketawa?" Harry ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Benar sekali," kata Mr Croake dengan senang. "Mantra ketawa adalah kebalikan dari kutukan cruciatus."

"Maksud anda kutukan cruciatus bisa dilawan dengan mantra sesederhana itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Mr Croake menjawab dengan cepat. "Kurasa itu hanya berlaku apabila kutukan itu berasal dari sebuah horcrux."

"Kalau begitu," Harry menimbang-nimbang. "Kutukan Caesar itu bukanlah kutukan yang berbahaya?"

"Tidak benar. Kutukan Cleopatra dan Caesar amat berbahaya. Makanya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi anggota keluarga Pitsher dan Goldram yang tersisa."

"Tapi kedua kutukan itu berlawanan kan? Kalau begitu kenapa..."

Mr Croake menyelanya. "Tidak selamanya sebuah sihir hitam berlawanan dengan sihir putih. Bisa saja mereka berlawanan dengan sihir hitam yang lain. Itu juga berlaku bagi sihir putih."

"Baiklah. Jadi kesimpulannya aku harus menggunakan sihir yang berlawanan dengan apapun kutukan yang nantinya keluar dari sarung tangan itu kan?"

Ekspresi wajah Mr Croake menjadi aneh setelah mendengar ini. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu seorang diri kan?"

Harry tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya, Harry. Biarkan aku membantumu. Aku akan segera datang ke tempatmu."

Harry tersenyum, "terima kasih atas tawarannya Mr Croake. Tapi ini tanggung jawabku." Harry memutuskan hubungan.

Harry bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Pertama-tama dia memanggil Dobby terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahukan kepergian.

"Harry Potter harus mengajak Dobby. Dobby bisa membantu Harry Potter," ucap si peri rumah dengan semangat.

"Terlalu berbahaya Dobby, kau tinggal saja di sini."

"Tapi Dobby bisa membantu. Bukankah Dobby terbukti berguna pada minggu lalu?"

Harry menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Mungkin aku memang akan membutuhkan bantuan di sana. Tapi ingat, apabila keadaan sudah dimulai kendali, kau harus segera pergi, mengerti?"

Dobby mengangguk, "kita akan kemana?"

"Hutan terlarang."

* * *

Harry berapparate langsung ke bagian dari hutan terlarang yang terjauh dari Hogwarts. Dia dan Dobby berusaha mencari tempat yang agak lapang agar memudahkan gerak mereka.

Harry dan Dobby akhirnya sampai pada sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Mereka memutuskan ini akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk memusnahkan Hocrux.

Harry meletakkan di tanah sarung tangan Ravenclaw yang hendak dia hancurkan secara hati-hati. Setelah itu dia bergerak mundur cukup jauh.

"Baiklah. Kita coba dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Dumbledore," ucap Harry lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik kau menjauh Dobby."

"Reducto."

Sesuai perkiraan, mantra reduksi Harry hanya membuat sasarannya bergerak sedikit. Dan balasan dari horcrux yang bernaung di sarung tangan itu datang tidak lama kemudian.

Sebuah sinar hijau memancar dari sarung tangan Ravenclaw menuju Harry dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Saking cepatnya, Harry tidak sempat untuk melakukan apparasi dan hanya menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah kanan.

"Itu kutukan pembunuh," seru Harry. 'Apa yang berlawanan dengan kutukan pembunuh?'

Belum sempat rasa kagetnya mereda, sarung tangan itu kembali menyerang. Kali ini Harry secara insting menggunakan tongkatnya, "ascendio." Dia terangkat dari tanah setinggi beberapa meter dan cahaya hijau yang datang melewati bagian bawahnya.

Harry baru sadar bahwa tindakannya ini amat bodoh. Sebab terbang dengan cukup tinggi tersebut mengakibatkan dia terlambat untuk menghindar kutukan yang berikutnya ketika dia mendarat.

Cahaya kutukan pembunuh hanya beberapa senti lagi dari Harry, dan anak Potter yang terakhir ini sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Ketika dia sudah yakin dirinya akan mati, terdengar teriakan, "TIDAK."

Sesuatu menghalangi pandangan mata Harry yang tadinya memandang cahaya hijau yang semakin mendekatinya. Kemudian terdengar sebuah ledakan keras dan intensitas cahaya hijau tadi semakin tinggi sehingga menyilaukannya. Harry merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabraknya dari depan sehingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

Harry langsung bereaksi ketika matanya kembali normal. Dia melihat apa yang tadi telah menabraknya. Sepertinya yang telah menabrak tubuhnya tadi adalah sesuatu yang sama dengan yang telah menghalangi pandangannya. Dan sesuatu itu adalah Dobby. Tidak, tetapi tubuh Dobby yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"DOBBY!"Harry mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dobby. Tetapi firasat awalnya yang mengatakan bahwa Dobby telah tiada sepertinya benar.

"DOBBY! SADARLAH DOBBY!" Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Setiap detik yang berlalu bagaikan siksaan bagi Harry.

"Dobby, tidak," dia memeluk tubuh kecil peri rumah kesayangannya itu. Tetesan air mata Harry jatuh membasahi topi Dobby yang warna-warni.

Harry membaringkan tubuh Dobby perlahan-lahan di tanah. Dia hendak melihat apa yang terjadi pada sarung tangan Ravenclaw. Harry mendekati titik di mana tadi dia menaruh sarung tangan biru itu.

Tetapi yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah asap kecil dan bercak-bercak hitam tanda adanya api. Horcrux itu telah hancur beserta dengan sarung tangannya.

Seharusnya Harry merasa gembira atas keberhasilan ini. Tetapi tidak. Harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk menghancurkan satu horcrux ini terlampau tinggi. Apakah dia harus mengorbankan satu nyawa temannya setiap kali dia menghancurkan horcrux?

Harry kembali melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Dobby. Wajahnya tampak tenang. Dobby adalah prajurit kedua setelah Dumbledore yang harus kehilangan nyawanya karena perburuan horcrux.


End file.
